Destiny of the Cyber chick
by Lucy Wolf Slayer 90
Summary: Claudia's been having some recurring dreams, which sets of a chain of events after receiving a parcel from a long lost uncle. Will she continue down the road of Caretaker or will this new destiny take over? This is a Yugioh/Warehouse Crossover Claudia/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness. . . Silence. . .nothing could be heard, nothing could be seen, both of these in there purest forms stretching into the vast space of emptiness. Only the whisper of a young female voice could be heard in the distance, "Hello?..." looking around nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard, until the sounds of footsteps was upon deaf ears. "Is anyone there?" Again nothing had answered the question of the young girl. The footsteps came to a standstill, giving a 45 degree turn left, and then to the right, about to give up, a mysterious voice echoed in the distance, "one…."

Confused she looked in all directions again, "One? What do you mean one?" she waited, "Only….one!" it called out to her, the voice boomed from behind her, turning around quickly, the darkness was ignited with a wall of blazing fire, making her step back covering her face, in the distance she could see a shadowy figure, but couldn't tell exactly what it was. Her breathing sped up as her heart began to beat faster, "Only one what! Tell me! Who are you? Why am I here?"

The shadow in the distance seemed to turn towards her, "Only one can fully master …. Us…" her eye brows needed together, a small line of sweat forced it's way down the crease of her face, The fire had spread and she seemed to be standing on a large rock, "Master? Master of who?"

The flamed licked at her ankles as they began to raise higher, "ONLY ONE!" roared the voice and suddenly something shot out at her through the flames about to consume her.

WH WH WH WH WH

Shooting up at an alarming rate, a clean sheen of sweat glistened over her face and body, hair clinging to her forehead was a young teenage red haired girl, her eye's open and alert, looking around the room making sure nothing unusual had happened.

When the secure feeling of safety had kicked in knowing she was in her own bedroom her heart rate and breathing dropped into perfect sync with each other, Running a thin pale hand over her face she let out a soft sigh. "Ugh….that same dream again… that's the 3rd time this week."

Looking over at the digital clock on her nightstand, in big green numbers it read 6.23AM. giving out a slight groan knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep, the young teenager dragged her body out of bed not really feeling any energy in it at all after the dream she had.

Wanting to get out of the cold wet damp clothing, she made her towards the connecting bathroom she had to take a shower.

Stripping off the damp clothing and stepping into the steaming shower, she immediately felt her muscles relaxing under the pressure, leaning her forehead against the cold tiles, her mind began to wander back to the dream. She had been having that same dream for the past few nights and didn't know exactly what it meant.

After a few minutes of pondering she stood up right shaking her head, "Get a grip Claudia, it's only a dream, I mean it doesn't have to mean anything…" giving her cheeks a quick slap, she perked up a bit more, "All that's going to happen is boring inventory work down at the Warehouse and get yelled at by gramps for messing about with some dangerous artefact." Giving a slight nod to herself she quickly finished up the shower before her other roommates began complaining about there not being any hot water.

Not a moment later the young teenager known as Claudia was dressed in a pair of dark wash blue skinny jeans, black led zeppelin t-shirt and black leather waist coat. She placed on her signature dark gothic make up and added on some worn out converse before making her way downstairs to the kitchen to heat up the kettle for some coffee.

Leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil her mind began wandering back to that dream, she couldn't get it out of her mind at all. The voice seemed so dark and distant; it sent chills down her spin.

While being distracted by her thoughts, she didn't hear anyone walk into the room or that someone had been trying to communicate with her until she felt a hand land on her thin shoulder, causing her thoughts to scramble and jump out of her skin. She turned around to see a female standing right in front of her. "Myka! What the Frack! You scared the shit out of me."

The woman just gave her a concerned look, "Sorry Claudia, but I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, is everything alright? Your usually trying to sleep in as late as you can at this time of the morning."

Which was true, Claudia was not a morning person, she complained every time Artie forced her out of bed just to do inventory or to clean out the gooary. Giving a few blinks to try and catch her breath, "Apart from being scared shitless then yeah, everything's fine I just had a weird dream last night."

Myka's eye's held concern and worry, but Claudia caught that, raising her hands up in defence, "Don't worry, it wasn't one of _them…_ Dreams, just confusing one." Before Myka could speak any more the kettle signalled that it was finished boiling, Claudia leaned forward and began making her coffee, she also pulled out another cup and made a quick tea for the older woman.

"Sorry it's just weird seeing you awake at 7 in the morning, usually your screaming at Artie to give you at least another 10 minutes before getting up," Claudia sighed running a hand through her red locks, "Yeah, I know I'm fine though like I said nothing to worry about I'll most likely take a nap later on at the Warehouse."

She picked up her coffee and began walking out to the patio garden, as soon as she opened the door, the hot summer air hit her skin, it was only July but the Summer in South Dakota was warmer than usual, it made Claudia's mind think back to the fire that licked at her skin inside the dream world.

Sitting down on one of the chairs she looked out into the distant small town of Univille, she wasn't use to this quietness coming from the town, normally when she was up, most of the town was already busy with daily shopping or people coming to or from work. So for her, the silence reminded her of her past.

Before she had enough time to even think about her past, Myka came and sat down next to her, "Oh by the way Claudia, something came for you in the post yesterday, I never got chance to give it to you yesterday because you ran straight in and up to your room, did you and Artie get into another fight again down at the Warehouse?"

Claudia gave a slight grin to her friend and in a way older sister, "You could say something like that, The old fart was screwing with my Security system, apparently trying to make it better but he completely messed up all the codes and program date I had worked so hard to build, that I had to basically scrap it and re-build a new one. I swear I'm sure he just does it to piss me off."

Myka smiled taking a sip of the hot liquid inside her favourite blue cup, "I'm sure he was just trying to lighten the load of your shoulders, I know you build that security system at the Warehouse, and it's also your baby" Claudia held up her index finger that shone with one of her signature rings on it, "Exactly! That system is my baby and when someone messes with my baby they are going to get murdered! Myka it took me 3 day's to build that and he almost destroyed it within 10 minutes!"

The older woman sighed sitting back, knowing on how stubborn the young teen was, she wasn't going to get into a technology argument with the genius of the group, that was Claudia's department and obviously she knew exactly what she was doing to win the argument. "So anyway, you mentioned that something came for me in the mail? What was it?" Myka quickly placed her cup on the table, and stood up going into the dining room.

Claudia scrunched her eyebrows up confused, until she saw Myka coming back out with a parcel placing it onto the table.

"Wait a minute, that's for me? But I didn't order anything" Claudia spoke, she looked at the name and address on the package, Strangely enough it was written in English but the sender was from Japan, a city called Domino to be exact. An in the bottom corner was two letters together that said 'KC'

Claudia looked to the older agent confused but stood up and dug into her back pocket pulling out a red pocket knife. How she had managed to sit down on a chair with that thing in her back pocket was confusing to the older agent, but decided against it as she was just as curious to see what was in the parcel to begin with.

Myka had just originally thought that the young tech genius had ordered some type of parts for her latest invention she was always making for the warehouse, but the look of confusion on the young teenagers face indicated that she didn't know who the sender was either.

Claudia dug the knife into the middle of the box, going along the brown tape until it was unsealed and opened it, the first thing she saw was a folded up letter, that was placed neatly on top of a black jacket. She picked it up and began to read,

 _Claudia_

 _After so many long years of searching I have finally been able to get in contact with you, I know this must come as a shock to you but I am your uncle, first I would like to express on how deeply sorry I am that it has taken so long for me to track you down. Second I would like you to know that after my brother's death I would have gladly taken you in but you was taken and hidden from me. Now that I have finally found you I am giving you a chance to seek me out, You see dear Niece my time is slowly coming to an end in my line of work and as it stands as you are my only last living blood relative that you are the heiress to my company, but I am not going to simply hand it over to you on a silver platter. No this is something you must earn from me._

 _I have sent you a few things to try and make up for the lost birthday's I have missed and also a contact number for you to get in touch with me. I will be expecting your call in the next week or so to arrange a meeting, I will either come to you in America or I will send a private transportation for you to come to me at Kaiba Corp. I will be sending you more things and if you accept my offer I will make sure you are well off in the future._

 _For now_

 _Uncle Seto_

Myka could see the shocked look in Claudia's eye's as her eye's darted from left to right on the page she was holding, She got up and looked over the girls shoulder, her own eye's widening in shock. "You have an uncle?"

She could feel Claudia's shoulder shaking slightly as she looked up into the woman's eye's, "Apparently so, An I didn't even know about him. How the hell did he manage to track me down?"

The older agent shrugged slightly as she looked back into the box, "Claudia look, what's that?" the teenager looked back into the box, and gently pulled out the large mechanical thing, it was in half, but on the bottom of it, it held a large arm holder, "A Duel disk!? Why a Duel disk?"

Claudia turned the machine around and on the bottom read the words, ' _Kaiba corp product, Duel Disk.'_

"Oh Jesus Christ! The Fracking dude sent me a Duel disk! And this guy is the inventor of the god damn thing!" Exclaimed the red head, Myka was about to give Claudia a lecture about her language when she saw something wrapped in a blue cloth, she reached in pulling it out and unravelled the cloth, the first thing she saw was a card, but these cards was nothing like she'd ever seen before, no this card held some type of monster on it.

"Gagaga Magician? A card?" She quickly skimmed through the rest of the cards, some was green and some was purple, after reading the symbols on each different coloured card, she managed to make out, "Monster, Spell, Trap, XYZ? Claudia you have some weird uncle."

"I know right… what does this dude expect me to do with duel monster cards? I'm not a duelist! Kaiba corp huh? It say's in the letter that I was hidden from him… Myka I don't think I can take another blow to the heart if Artie knew about this…" placing the stuff back into the box she sat down on the chair, running a hand through her messy red bangs.

"I know sweetie, but maybe he might know something about this guy," Before the teen could reply, an older male walked to the patio.

"Morning girls, sorry to interrupt but Claudia did you order anything?" Claudia looked to Myka then to the man, "No Pete why?"

He held out a pair of key's and pointed his thumb to the front door of the B&B they was living in, "You better go check it out then."

Quickly both women rushed to the front door, only to see a van unloading a brand new Ducati bike. Claudia walked over to the man unloading the bike, "Excuse me but can you tell me who sent this?"

The man turned around the her, "I'm sorry Miss but the sender is unknown, your friend already signed for this so here, enjoy" with that he handed her a black helmet with flames on it, on the right side of the Visor it read the words 'KC' again. She looked down to the bike and on the side it held the same initials.

"Myka… I think … I need to have a chat with this mysterious uncle Seto..i'll give him this though, He's got style."

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

 **Well Folks, this is it for the first chapter of my brand new story! That I am writing along side ArticDragonSlayer, This is my first ever Warehouse 13 Story, especially with it being crossed over with Yugioh, this is going to be set in an Alternitive universe so there will be new style Yugioh decks mixed in with old style, and mainly following the GX Series.**

 **You guy's know what to do, hit the review button and tell us what you think about this,**

 **What's Artie going to say when he finds out about this mysterious uncle,**

 **Will Claudia go to Japan or will Seto Kaiba come to America?**

 **For now! Curedream90~ And! ArticDragonslayer over and out!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the two women was stood admiring the bike trying to think on which way to go with this, Pete snuck up behind them and looked over the same thing and then to the youngest member of their team, "Claudia, is there some secret admirer you have?"

She looked up to her older brother figure and shook her head, "No I don't Pete, in fact I haven't the foggiest on what's going on, I'm suddenly receiving a bike, a duel monster disk and a deck! I mean come on yeah I always wanted to play it as a kid but I never got chance." Myka stood back for a moment closing her eye's and pointing her index finger upwards to the sky, "Hold on a minute, you keep saying Duel Monsters and other stuff like that but what is it?"

At that moment Claudia's mouth dropped and her brown eye's widened in shock, "You don't know Duel monsters Myka? It's only the hottest trading card game in the world! There's this really cool website where you can go and people on line can trade you rare cards, or ask for cards, sometimes even sell them!"

Before Claudia could go any further a buzzing sound was coming from Pete, he took out a very old antique IPod and opened it up, on the other end was a deep sounding voice "Pete! Are you all still at the B&B? I need you all down at the warehouse, we have a ping and Claudia is on inventory duty today" He could hear the young teenager groan in the background, "No groaning young lady, wait…. She's actually awake and no one's had to drag her out of bed by the ankles?"

"Not today Gramps, Well at least I can see on how good this thing runs, catch you all down at the warehouse!" Claudia spoke excited, running back into the B&B to grab her rucksack, wallet and phone then ran back outside to see the other two older agents stood in front of the bike, Arms crossed and stern faces.

"Sorry Claud, were not going to let you ride this death trap, if anything I'm going to run it to you know….make sure it's safe." Pete spoke holding his hands out for the keys. Claudia's heart dropped, they wanted to take away her new gift that was meant just for her, "Pete… there's donuts in my bedroom." At that his eye's lit up and he ran into the B&B shouting "OH! Donuts!"

Although Myka was still stubborn, until she could see the sadness inside Claudia's brown eye's, "Please Myk's, I've never once received something this awesome in my life, please please please?" the older agent sighed, "Fine, but! You are telling Artie about this Seto Kaiba. Straight away" At that Claudia hugged the older agent, jumped on the bike and kick started the engine. A grin spread across the teenager's face "Oh to be able to feel the power between my legs again is good!" She slammed the helmet on and revved the engine up, "See you at the warehouse, oh and make sure Pete doesn't trash my room please" with that she sped off into the distance of South Dakota desert.

It didn't take long for the red headed teenager to get to the warehouse, as she was approaching, she saw the large iron door open and someone standing outside, she quickly sped to a halt in front of that person, he was rather large and round on the tummy, grey in the hair, small round glasses, his clothing was rather old fashioned but he stood there his arms crossed looking to the girl. She took off the helmet and grinned to him, "Hey there dino dude."

He stalked up to the girl and ragged the key's out of the engine and giving her a hard look, "You went and got a death trap!" Her face fell "No, I didn't, someone sent it to me as a gift,"

He turned around sliding the silver key's into his pocket, "Well you're not riding that damn thing stick to your precious Prius. Now move we've got work to do" he walked forward into the large old building that was currently Warehouse 13, sighing, the teenager managed to drag herself off the bike and into the warehouse out of the blazing heat of July's warm summer.

It didn't take long to get through the pass codes and retina scans to be in the main office of the Warehouse, Claudia went to the mini fridge she installed under her small desk and pulled out a bottle of coke. Artie stood over her with arms crossed, "Pete called me back after you left the B&B whining about some Donuts in your room and the fact that you've been receiving mysterious gifts."

She placed her rucksack on the table and nodded sitting down crossing her long slender legs, "Yup, In which I actually have some questions for you Artie," "For me? Listen Claudia if you have some random boy in your life sending you love gifts I get it but a Ducati for crying out loud! They are –" he was cut off when Claudia stood up, Anger slightly in her face, "Some boy? No Artie, you've got it all wrong in fact I think what you meant to say is some UNCLE! Has been sending me gifts."

Artie was taken back, his face went from anger to confused, "Uncle? What uncle?" Claudia stood up from her seat, raising her hands slightly "What do you mean WHAT UNCLE? Artie don't think I don't know that you knew about this, Does the name Seto Kaiba ring a bell to your puny mind?"

Artie stepped back, he looked around the Warehouse, he had heard that name somewhere before but couldn't place it, Claudia took this as him knowing about her uncle, "Artie! How many more lies are you going to tell me? How many more heart aches are you-" "I didn't know Claudia! Really I didn't! I thought after Joshua you had no more living blood relatives, the hospital had it down as your parent's being only children."

"Then why is this dude turning round to me now? Look!" she opened up her bag and poured the contents out, A duel disk, a Deck the letter with the contact number on it. She grabbed the letter and shoved it into his face, "it say's here, he's been searching for me for years, but I've been kept hidden ARTIE! I have a right to know!"

"He doesn't know anything Agent Donovan" Both of them turned around to see an African American woman standing there in a salmon pink suit, her hair up in a tight bun, black framed glasses and black purse been tightly secure to her body. "Mrs.F? what are you doing here?"

"I've come to try and explain to you Claudia about this situation, No Artie doesn't know anything about , these records was kept hidden even from him. Don't blame Artie for this one" Claudia couldn't believe it, she had a mutual trust with the current Warehouse caretaker, then realisation hit her, "You…it was you who stopped me from knowing my only Uncle?"

She slowly began to walk up to the African woman, but the woman never moved, blinked or flinched, "Yes it was, but it was by the orders of your father I kept this information a secret from you, until you was old enough to be able to understand."

"MY Father? But… he was just an ordinary business man…boring old accountant at that" Claudia had to sit down, this information was a lot to take in, "Yes he was, and that's how he wanted the rest of his life to be, but I approached him when you had just been born into the world my dear, I could sense something from you, a connection, so I pulled him to the side and told him about the destiny for you had, but he didn't want anything. He didn't want you to have any type of destiny at all and to be kept safe, especially from his older brother Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba was a young honest man, he made me a promise, that if anything happened to him and your mother that I keep you hidden from his brother. To make sure you followed what you wanted to do. But now that Seto Kaiba has found you, you have to make a choice Agent Donovan"

Just as Claudia angrily ran a hand through her red locks, the umbilical door opened up to Reviel Myka, Pete and also another man, "you want me to contact him and meet him don't you?" Mrs. Fredrick nodded to her, "And I will be with you when you do, but we are not going to do this on his terms Agent Donovan, we are going to do this on your terms, but I do suggest you begin to study and learn what he has sent you. I have a feeling this has something to do with the role he wants you to fill"

"Your saying he wants to duel me, but I have no idea on how to even play the game!" at this she noticed a smirk growing on the African womans face, "No, but Artie does." At hearing his name, Artie turned his attention to them, but began to shrink back when he noticed the look on his teenager's face, she slowly stood up "Artie knows duel monsters?" He slowly patted down the wrinkles in his shirt and stuttered slightly, "y..yes I know some… maybe have a slight impressive collection but… wait you going to make Claudia go through with this? I don't trust this man in the slightest! He could be trying to get information out of her about the warehouse"

"Arthur Nelson! I asure you that knows nothing about the warehouse, he just wants Claudia to inherit Kaiba Corp and run the business after he retires. So for now you are going to teach Agent Donovan about duelling, And I will contact to make arrangements on him coming to South Dakota as you know I can be quite persuasive" they all nodded to that, but when they was going to speak to the woman again they had noticed she disappeared into thin air.

Claudia leaned against the desk, "I so need to know how she does that…. If I'm ever going to be caretaker." "Caretaker? Claud your going to be a millionaire!" Exclaimed Pete walking over to attempting to hug the woman, but she pushed him off "Ew Pete germs!"

Artie walked over to his teenager, "Claudia you don't have to do this you know, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do you know that…" she gave a sigh and looked to everyone in the room, "I know, but if this guy really is my uncle then I need to know, I … can't ask Joshua about him because…. He disappeared from Cern over a year ago and hasn't been seen since, and Claire was in a coma for over 15 years her memories of being younger are still fuzzy." She picked up the deck and looked over the top card, "So the only way I'm going to find out is by playing this game. Artie I've never asked you for much but please…. Teach me."

3 weeks passed by rather quickly for Claudia Donovan, almost every minute of the day, she had books in front of her, her laptop, duel disk to the side and studying each card in the deck her mysterious uncle had given her. Artie had shown the girl his extreamly impressive collection of duel monster cards, her eye's had skimmed over each one but her heart started to love the game, Artie said she was a natural at it, her skills had improved from day one where she freaked out about a giant ancient gear monster being on his side of the field compared to her puny wizard on her side. She had made many mistakes like trying to play trap cards face up on their first turn, trying to summon high level monsters instead of learning the rules and tributing to be able to summon a monster.

Even though the deck she had been given was just a bunch of crap cards thrown together, she kept them close, took care of them and even began making modifications to the duel disk. She didn't like the design at all, it was too big and bulky for her small arms. So one night she opened it up and began to see how it was all connected together, how it worked then began to input her own design methods.

That was the only problem Claudia had, give her some kind of machine and she begins to tinker with it until it's to her liking. In the end she had made it into a smaller compact duel disk that fit on her wrist properly without having to almost fall over, it still had all 5 slots for holding duel monster cards, deck holder, graveyard holder, basically everything but the design was in a smoother black polished duel disk.

Once she had played her Gagaga girl on that new improved duel disk, the 3D imaging graphics was more smother and looked more real than her bosses. She was rather proud with herself on the modifications and had promised to Artie she would make him a new one now that she understood on how the Duel disks are run.

On the last day of the 3rd week, Claudia was stood across from Artie her black lips held out a smirk "Oh Pooh Bear! It's over!" She showed him a green magic card with the name Smashing grounds on it, "I activate Smashing grounds meaning your Ultimate Ancient gear Golem is going to the graveyard and your life points are left wide open, Now Utopia! Finish gramps off!" With that the large yellow warrior's swords began to shine like the sun, and slashed Artie in a cross formation to take the last of the 1000 life points he had left.

Once the life point counter hit Zero, the holograms left the field and Claudia jumped in the air, "HA! That's the 10th time in a row Dino Dude I win." Artie let out a laugh and nodded wiping of dust from his brown jacket, "That you did my dear, you've improved so much from not knowing anything about this game to being a very skilled duelist, you've made me very proud." He pushed up his thin framed glasses up his nose and walked over to her giving the taller girl a pat on her back. "There's nothing else I can really teach you, you've mastered that deck all it is now is a waiting game for when Kaiba gets here, which should be any minute now."

At that, when those words left his mouth, the sounds of a chopper was heard above their heads, looking up they saw a man leaning out of it slightly holding onto the door, his face held a hardened look on it but when his eye's landed on Claudia they softened slightly, Shielding their eye's until the chopper was on the ground and the propellers was shut off they couldn't see anything in the dusty desert of South Dakota.

Until the sounds of footsteps reached the teenagers ears stopping slightly in front of them, "it's about time I get to see you Claudia Kaiba… My niece." She pulled her arms away from her eye's to see a tall looking man, wearing jeans, long sleeve purple top and a long white trench coat, his brown hair held grey streaks running through it, but them eye's, them brown eye's, she felt them staring right into her soul. Until she clicked onto what he said, "Excuse me fossil brain, but my name is Claudia Donovan….DONOVAN!"

He just grunted, "Trust Mokuba to take that woman's last name, enough chatter though but as you must know I am your uncle… Seto Kaiba."

He looked her up and down to see what she was wearing, black skinny jeans with a long sleeve Forrest green shirt, blue denim jacket over it, green converse and her hair tied back, her black signature make up was on her face, as well as some black lipstick.

His eye's then fell onto the duel disk on her wrist, "What did you do to my Duel disk?"

A smirk was then placed upon her lips, one that he recognised as his own smirk, "why I took that old tech and re-modelled it for something more 21st century dude, Now spill! I've been waiting three weeks to see you face to face, What .. do…you…want…"

Was the last words she spoke until she saw him with a duel disk, he slid it on his arm, "You're going to have to duel me to find out Dear Niece, Gramps can stay over there, otherwise he may just get hurt."

With that he powered up the duel disk on his wrist, and she stood backwards powering up her own, their decks automatically re-shuffled "Your on fossil head."

And with that The duel began…

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

 **Well guy's that's it for the second chapter, I hoped you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Wow Mrs.F was keeping Seto a secret from Claudia?**

 **And now she's about to duel Seto Kaiba?**

 **Curedream90~ and ArticDragonSlayer~ over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Claudia raised her left arm, Activating her black duel disk, giving Kaiba a hard look, and he returned that look with An all too familiar smirk in Artie's eye's, it had shocked him on how much he saw the resemblance between the two standing in front of him. He had a bad feeling about this Duel Especially when Kaiba drew his first card, "First dear niece I'm going to make you regret ever changing my duel disk." He added the card to his hand, and reached out for another to the left, "I summon Maiden with the eye's of blue in attack mode, and before ending my turn I will play these three face down, now make your move."

Claudia scoffs a little and a huge grin was plastered to her face, "Really? That puny little monster in attack mode? It doesn't even have any attack points! And here I thought you was some big shot dueller Kaiba, looks like your all talk and no play." She reached to her deck and drew her first card and the smile on her face brightened even more, "I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode! Since you don't have any monsters in defence Zubaba's special effect isn't going to kick in but your life points are mine! Zubaba go! Take out his monster!" With that Zubaba knight raised his sword and ran across the field. She thought this was going to be a quick easy duel but that all changed when she heard Artie's voice.

"No Claudia! Oh dear god kiddo…." Her head slightly turned to the man that's been like a father to her, but then quickly realised that Kaiba wasn't fazed at all by her attack, "Foolish little girl, I activate Maiden's special ability! When you attacked, it switches my Maiden into Defence mode and this allows me to summon my all mighty powerful BLUE EYE'S WHITE DRAGON!" the ground began to shake slightly, and lightening struck from the sky, in the shadows of that flash, formed a 15 foot blue dragon.

Claudia eye's widened, and stepped back slightly, Artie's ancient gears she could handle but this was something completely new to her, "Well Claudia it's still your turn what are you going to do now?" he crossed his arms waiting on the young teenager to come out of her shock. She was stunned, the lightning had struck up old memories deep inside her mind, and Artie could see that. "Claudia! Breath! Deep breaths!" Kaiba scrunched his eye brows together, he had no idea what Claudia was doing or why Artie was telling her to breath, until he looked closely at the teenagers face, it had paled slightly.

He was about to stop the duel when she slapped her cheeks and looked back to him, Fire burning in her eye's, "I end my turn fossil brain." Kaiba clenched his jaw slightly, and drew a card, looking at his hand he smirked, "I activate the magic card Dragons Shrine! This allows me to send 1 dragon to the grave and oh if it was a normal monster then, I can send one more dragon to the grave yard, so I send White stone of legend to the grave, which allows me to add another all mighty Blue eyes to my hand." He looked the field over slightly "I told you, that you would regret messing about with my products half pint. Blue eye's white dragon! Take out her Zubaba knight!" At this the dragon's mouth opened and shot out a ball of blue lightning at Zubaba knight instantly destroying it, and causing Claudia's life points to be reduced by 1400 points. "I end my turn, the clocks ticking, your move."

Claudia felt slight anger inside her bubble, as she drew her next card, _'shit… absolutely nothing can help me at this moment in time…'_ "I play a monster in defence and end my turn"

From the side lines, Artie was clenching his fists, this man was taunting with the girl that had wormed her way into his heart, and he didn't like it, he was pushing his Claudia over. "Come on Kiddo, you can do it…" "Nice to see that Stubborness runs in their family doesn't it Arthur?" Jumping out of his skin, he turned to the side to see Mrs. Fredrick arms crossed and anger shown in her face.

"Mrs. Fredrick I tried to stop the duel but, Kaiba pushed Claudia into this," he spoke trying to explain on what happened but she just held her hand up to him, "I know I've been watching Arthur, as you can see, is testing Claudia on her skills, I had a feeling this is what he wanted to do which is why I arranged for him to come here to South Dakota. Now lets watch and see the out come of this duel."

Kaiba draws another card and looks up to his niece, ' _she's nothing but a amateur who learned over night, if this is where my company is going then so god help me…'_ "Blue eye's white dragon, take out her pitiful monster!" again, another monster of Claudia's hit the graveyard, her right hand was shaking slightly every single move she'd made so far was trying to keep her life points safe.

"It's over Claudia, just make your next mistake and your life points are mine, There's no way you can win." He crossed his arms taunting her, she was so focused on him, she didn't hear a car pull up and voices shouting at her. "CLAUDIA! What the hell!" shouted the female voice, and the male next to her, "Don't you dare be bullying Claudia! Who do you think you are!" Turning her head, she saw Pete and Myka, and some how that gave her some type of hope, "Beat him down Claud!"

Reaching her hand out to her deck, she drew her next card and widened, This is it! This was how she's going to win, "Alright Kaiba play times over! I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode and activate the magic card, Gagaga Wind, allowing me to special summon another monster with Gagaga in it's name as a level 4 monster and I choose Gagaga girl!" she slapped the card on her duel disk and smirked towards the older man, "oh cute, are they going on a play date together?" spat Kaiba, he had enough of her playing around.

"You can say something like that, I now overlay the two monsters and special summon Utopia!, now since Gagaga girl was used for an XYZ monster her special effect kicks in, meaning I get to reduce the attack points of one monster on your side of the field! And oh lucky here! I choose blue eye's!" At this the blue eye's attack points reduced to 0, Kaiba's head perked up at this, _'Now that's slightly impressive, she may have what it takes after all..._ ' he thought, and then waited for what she was about to do. "Utopia take out that dum dragon!" and not a moment later Utopia crossed his swords and slayed the dragon in front of it. Dealing 2500 points of damage to Kaiba. "End my turn… you know what Kaiba I really don't know what you want from me, but I'm not going to play into your little game, how about this If I win our little duel, you leave me the hell alone! I want nothing to do with an uncle that demands stuff." Claudia spoke, Artie's mouth dropped she could not be serious in betting on this duel.

"hmm sounds interesting Claudia, Alright fine, but if I win, then well you have to follow in my footsteps as head of Kaiba corporation." He drew his new card, "I activate Silver's cry! This allows me to bring back my Blue eye's white dragon, now take out Utopia!" Blue eye's powered up his attack, but Claudia reacted quickly, "Not so fast, by removing one XYZ material monster, I can block your attack"

"Alright I place one card face down and end my turn." Claudia took this as to draw a card and switched Utopia to defence mode, "I throw down three face downs fancy pants, bring it"

"oh I'll bring it alright, I use Block Defence, switching your monster back to attack mode, but before I attack, I activate my trap card Fiendish chain! Which negates your monsters special abilities, meaning blue eye's! destroy it!", At this Claudia growled slightly, as the ball was batted back into her cage and she drew a new card, "I summon Gagaga Magician, in attack mode and place one card face down, then I equip my magician with Mage power, giving him an extra 500 power boost for each spell/trap card I have on my side of the field. Making my Magician 3500, oh dear uncle I thought you would be better than this, considering the fact that I only just started playing, just face it your about to get beat by a teenager! Gagaga Magician attack!"

Kaiba reacted quickly "I activate Negate attack!" giving off a Tch' Claudia ended her turn, Her uncle now looked more serious in the face, "I was just going easy on you newbie, you want to see my full strength well you will get it! I summon vorce raider in attack mode! And then activate fusion sage, which allows me to add 1 polymerisation card from my deck to hand, and then activate that very same polymerisation to fuse together not 1 , not 2 but all 3! Of my blue eye's white dragons to form my ultimate blue eye's white dragon!"

There standing in front of everyone was the all mighty ultimate blue eye's white dragon, one body but 3 fierce heads all looking down on the youngest member of warehouse 13.

"Attack my mighty beast!" The monster went to attack but Claudia jumped in halfway through, "Not so fast, I activate my face down card, Sakuretsu armour, since you attacked my monster this card allows me to destroy yours!" she spoke so proudly taking down his beast with no problem, Hearing Artie in the back ground cheering her on. Kaiba just cracked his neck backwards slightly, "oh really? I chain with my own trap card, Call of the haunted to resurrect my beast, destroy Gagaga magician!" not a moment later, Claudia's monster was destroyed, and out the corner of her eye she saw Vorce raider coming at her, "Wipe out her life points!" and not a moment later, the life point counter for the spunky red haired teenager hit Zero.

The warehouse agents on the side, watched as Claudia slowly fell down onto her knees, not caring that her favourite black skinny's was getting ruined, she just couldn't believe that she'd lost, she had come so close but that damn man was able to counter her at the last second, "No… " footsteps was coming closer to her, she closed her eye's slightly but a voice made the footsteps stop, "Get away from Her!"

Snapping her eye's open, standing in front of her was none other than her best friend for life, Agent Steven Jinks. "Jinksy!" Steve was stood arms out protectively "Don't you dare take another step closer, I don't know what's going on but you are to stay away from Claudia!"

Kaiba just stood back and burst out laughing, "Sorry but we had a deal now get out of my way" he stood shaking his head, he wasn't about to allow his best friend be taken away by this man. "Stand down agent Jinks, now what is it that you wish for Agent Donovan to do?" Mrs. Fredrick spoke walking up to Kaiba, "First to get off that filthy ground, I know she lost like a cocky little dog" at that Claudia stood up and was about to run to hit Kaiba in the face but was stopped by Artie, "Calm down kiddo," "second, she is going to attend my school on Duel island, it's called Duel academy, I've already spoke to the school board members and they are making a special acception for her, but… there is one condition she is to face off with one of the faculty members. And if she wins she's accepted into the academy. After all I won and she has to honour her side of the bet in becoming my successor"

"Dude no! I never said anything about going to school! Artie! Mrs.F!" held up her hand, "A deals a deal Agent Donovan, you will go to Duel academy and battle this teacher, Don't worry this won't effect what is meant to happen here. When does this duel take place ?"

"It takes place one week today, so I suggest you train hard and win, You are a Kaiba half pint and you are going to show them what a Kaiba is made off. I will be there watching in the stands, so be there next week at 12pm. I will send my personal chopper for you," with that he began walking back to his prize chopper and stopped to look over his shoulder, "Because if you ever expect to actually beat me, you better get into that school." With that he got into his chopper and left.

Claudia struck with shock, turned to Artie pure horror and fear in her eye's, "Please Artie, I …" "I'm sorry Claudia… there's nothing I can do apart from go with you next week… I'm sorry."

With that all the warehouse 13 agents stood in silence, as they watched Claudia trying not to break down into tears. They all knew on how she was with meeting new people, Artie just pulled her into a bear hug and watched the chopper fly off into the distance, "I promise you this though, after today he isn't welcomed here anymore…"

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

 **Yay! Chapter 3 done and I hope you all enjoyed the duel!**

 **What will happen at the duel academy entrance duel exam for Claudia?**

 **For now Curedream90~ and ArticDragonSlayer~ over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had almost passed by after the duel between Claudia and Kaiba she had spent most of that day locked in her bedroom, avoiding any members of the warehouse, she even ignored her best friend. It wasn't until the next afternoon Steve had enough and dragged the poor teenager out of her bedroom, down to the dub and just chilled with her until it was dinner time, and then they went back to the B&B and everyone gave the young teenage girl a hug. Pete was whispering for her to throw the duel against this school faculty member, Myka got so worried she made a secret phone call to someone that Claudia didn't know.

So now currently, she was sat in The Dub at 2.30pm the day before her big match, Seto Kaiba had emailed her earlier on that day to make sure she was going. Which she just ignored, picked up her key's for the Ducati she finally got back off Artie after he had gone out buying her a full safety suit for the bike.

So now she was just sat near the back of The Dub, with a large coffee, left foot on the seat, showing off a knee-cap from her ripped skinny jeans, green t-shirt and black waist coat, she didn't know how she was going to cope tomorrow. Her mind was wandering back to the dream she had, again she woke up in a cold sweat that morning she still didn't know what that dream meant.

Closing her eye's for a slight moment, and in that amount of time some one slightly snuck up on her, and placed a hand on her thin shoulder, "Claudia?" snapping her eye's open she looked up and saw a pair of brown eye's looking back at her. "Claire? What are you doing here? Our coffee date's not until Saturday?" the older woman smiled giving the teenager a brief hug. "I got a phone call from Myka a few day's ago saying someone had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. She wouldn't tell me any details just that I might want to come down and talk with you."

Claudia gave a small smile, placing a strand of red hair behind her ear, "umm… well some crazy shit's been going on these past few weeks and I didn't really want to bother you with it, considering that your still trying to get up to speed in the world and that," the older woman shook her head and took the girls hand, "Sweetie, it doesn't matter where I am, you know you can always call me I'm your sister, now tell me what's going on"

Claudia took a deep breath, and explained everything that's been going on in the past month, once she finished she looked down to the coffee that had been forgotten trying not to break down, she felt movement next to her, then being wrapped up in her sisters arms, "that bastard, I didn't even know we had an uncle and he comes out the blue demanding for you to take over his business? Claudia sweetie, you're a bright young smart girl and he has no right to try and control your future."

Nodding and pulling away from the safety of claire's arms, she took a deep breath, "And now I'm trying not to have a nervous break down about tomorrow Pete and Myka are in Canada, Steve had to leave early this morning for an urgent mission in Egypt and he can't tell me, Artie's trying to be the calming voice but it's not working. I'm not good at socializing Claire."

At that Claire looked down to her baby sister, "Now you listen to me, I'm going to be coming with you tomorrow and I'm going to be having words with this uncle of ours. All you have to do is go beat the crap out of this teacher."

A small laugh emerged from the young Donovan's mouth, and that was enough to make the older sister smile, she stood up, "Now I think I owe you a coffee." With that Claire stood up going over to the counter.

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

Later that night at the B&B, Claudia was sat on her bed looking over her duel monster cards, they had won over Artie's deck so many times but that last duel with Kaiba kept playing over in her mind, _'if that's what Kaiba's deck was like then what's this school teachers going to be like considering they teach duelling"_

Pulling her knees up towards her chest, she was just sat in a pair of boxer shorts and grey vest, it was almost midnight and she should be sleeping but, considering tomorrow she had to go over new strategy's in her deck. Her uncle was right if she had any hopes of beating him, she had to get better.

Closing her eye's for a short moment, not realising her mind drifted off into a sleep.

 _ **-Dream world-**_

 _ **Darkness…silence… it was everywhere in this dark unforgettable void, Claudia opened her eye's and the second she did, flames ignited all around her, she could feel the heat licking at her skin. The hair's on her arms standing up right as she looked around.**_

" _ **it's that same dream…" she looked around but this time the flames had circled around her, so she couldn't move backwards, her eye's darted to every corner of the darkness, she knew it was coming and the second she blinked was all it took for the dark shadow to appear just over the flames. "who are you! Answer me!"**_

" _ **There can only be one!" clenching her pale fists, the young teenager felt like this voice was playing with her mind, "One what? ANSWER ME! Why am I here? What do you want from me?"**_

" _ **There can only be one to master….and harness our full power…." Her brown eye's hardened, sweat rolling down her forehead slowly, she took a step forward towards the flames, "Master what power? Tell me!"**_

 _ **The shadow in the distance moved, "Power of destiny!" with that the shadow shot at her, bringing cracks of lightning around the dream.**_

" _ **Claudia!"**_

"Claudia! Wake up!" Claudia suddenly shot up, her face and chest glistened in a sheen of sweat, hair sticking to her pale forehead when she felt a pair of hands hold her face, After gaining her vision back, she looked into the eye's of Artie Nelson.

"You're ok kiddo, it was only a dream.." suddenly she grabbed his hands, her breathing began returning to normal, "Dream…yeah, Artie… what are you doing in here? I thought I locked my …..door…." She looked passed him and saw her door almost off it's hinges.

"You broke my door?" giving a lop sided smile, "Well you was screaming the house down and you locked it, I thought someone was attacking you. Are you ok? Do you need some water?" shaking her head, she sat backwards, leaning her head against the wall. "I'm fine, gosh… it felt so real… I'm sorry I woke you" she felt the bed dip slightly under the weight of her father figure. "no…no no don't worry about that, I was more worried about you." He looked and noticed her duel monster cards was scattered all over her bed.

"What was you doing in here anyway?" sitting up slightly so she could look at her cards, she suddenly panicked and checked to make sure none was damaged, she let out a sigh of relief when everyone was good and accounted for. "I was just trying to go over strategy's in my head for tomorrows duel. Artie I don't want to go to this school….i barely went to middle and high school!"

The older man gave a sad smile, he reached over and stroked her hair, it was only times like this where he could see how vulnerable she was, he knew she only put up a tough front appearance in front of them, to act strong making him forget on how young she really was. "I know sweetie, but there's nothing I can do about it, you made that bet now you have to Honour it."

Hugging her legs close to her chest, he noticed her eye's seemed distant, "Here… I have something for you…." He went into the pocket of his dressing gown, "I was going to wait till tomorrow to give you these but …. Here." He pulled out two duel monster cards, "Artie… you didn't have too…"

"I know kiddo but I want too, this way you know I'll be with you at that school even if it's through these and talking to you through the Farnsworth." Reaching out with a shaky hand, she could feel tears edging to make their way out of her eye's, "Utopia ray V and a Rank up Barian Force magic card? Artie…. Thank you…." She couldn't stop it, tears began making their way down her face. She felt him reach up and wipe one away, "how about we re-adjust your deck and tomorrow kick some arse?" she nodded reaching over and giving him a hug. "You're the best"

And with that for the next hour, They re-built Claudia's deck so it centred around Utopia, and Artie was giving Claudia tips on how to run it the fastest way to get Utopia out, he even went through a few practice duels with her.

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

Morning came all too quickly for Claudia, she was up and dressed in a pair of blue boot cut jeans, with a hole in the left knee, and one just underneath her right arse cheek, which Artie commeted about trying to make her change them, black t-shirt with a red dragon going down the side and her denim waist coat. Her hair was tied back and her signature make up and jewellery was on. She wore one black studded belt like normal, but there was a second one only holding onto one belt hole, going slanted down her leg that held her deck.

Stood next to her outside the warehouse in the middle of south Dakota desert, was Artie and Claire, just like she promised she would be going with her youngest sister to watch, even though she had no idea what duel monsters was. Artie tried to run her through it the night before but all she said was, "all this for a bunch of stupid cards?"

Right on time at 10am, the chopper from Kaiba Corp turned up, and there standing right in the door was Kaiba himself, he looked over his niece, and scoffed at the clothing, then at the two additional people, "I told you only the old fart can come."

Claudia's eye's hardened but it was Claire who spoke, "My sister isn't going anywhere without me." For the first time, Claudia saw a glimmer of shock in his eye's, but then turned his back, "Fine get in, I don't have any more time to waste." With that they all boarded the chopper and was on their way to Duellist Island.

Once reaching the island, Kaiba wasted no time in directing them straight to the schools duelling arena, then turned to Claudia, "Like I said to you before, you are going to show them what a true Kaiba you are. You are not to hold back or even hesitate, we take the duelling world by force got that!"

It came out more of an order than a question but her eye's never softened up to him, no at this current moment in time she hated her uncle, All she wanted to do was be a field agent for the warehouse and then when her time came, become caretaker, invent cool gadgets and strum a few notes on her guitar.

"Oh I'll be showing them Kaiba, and then I'm coming for you…" he just grunted then turned to the two that tagged along, "You both come with me to the stands, you will be duelling Professor Crowler, I expect you to give him no mercy." With that he left the waiting area and headed towards the stands, Claire gave her sister a quick hug and Artie squeezed her shoulder, "you can do this kiddo, just remember what we talked about last night." She nodded and gave him a small wink, "Of course caveman. Now go"

And with that the two left Claudia alone in the hallway to the duelling stadium, once they had left, she walked closer to the opening, and once she saw that all the seats was filled, panic suddenly struck her heart.

She took a step backwards, trying to remember the breathing exercises that Abigale taught her when having to deal with large social crowds, but at this moment in time it wasn't working. She kept backing up until she hit something soft and tumbled to the ground, instantly she scrambled to stand up "oh my god… I'm so sorry!"

Their sitting on the ground was a teenage boy with dark blue hair that went passed his shoulders, he was wearing white trench coat with blue trimmings around it, and blue dress pants, she held her hand out and he gladly took it, "it's ok, it's my fault actually I should have said I was behind you." He stood up and patted off the dust that had collected on his coat.

She ran a hand through her red locks and suddenly leaned against the wall, he noticed she was struggling to keep her head and scrunched his eye brows, "I don't mean to be rude…but are you ok miss?"

Her head suddenly snapped to him, "yeah….oh yea…..nothing like going out their and duelling in front of a whole school, no big deal apart from a slight panic attack…" she held a hand over her heart gripping her t-shirt slightly. When she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder, "I see, I'm sure you will be just fine miss…" "Claudia… sorry I knocked you over and didn't introduce myself, I'm … Claudia Donovan.."

"Well Miss Donovan, I'm Zane Trusdale, and as I was saying I can tell your going to be just fine, from what I saw you have some people here that believe in you, now all you have to do is believe in yourself… and just don't think about the crowd. Just focus on your duel"

Raising an eye brow at him, she pushed herself off the wall, not noticing her breathing had returned to normal, "How do you know I'm going to be fine?" at that Zane walked slightly closer to her, and leaned down to her level considering he was slightly taller than herself, "Because I can see it in your eyes…. They hold fire…" With that he stood back up and walked passed her, "Just believe Miss Donovan and push forward, climb higher and strike harder, and good luck." With that he left her to stand in the dimly lit hallway.

As he was leaving, a small wind passed her, and a familiar voice entered her delicate ears, "Only one master…."

Before she could register that it wasn't Zane's voice, another entered her ears over the loud speakers in the school, "Welcome Duel Academy student's, as you all know we are running a special acceptance entrance exam for a new student, please welcome Claudia Kaiba"

Grunting at the last name Kaiba had signed her up with she walked out into the stadium, holding the straps of her rucksack, seeing a bald headed man in the middle of the stadium, she walked up to him and whispered something.

"Oh my apologises, Welcome Claudia Donovan! Now she will be facing off with one of our own school board faculty members, Professor Crowler! Now student's as this is a rare treat all classes for this afternoon is cancelled! Now please shake hands and let's get started!

Claudia looked forward to see a man walking up to her, or what she thought was a man with blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, some frilly trench coat, and what looked like a odd piano type duel disk. "Miss Donovan, it is my honour to be the one duelling you for this exam, my name is Professor Crowler, just so you know you will be tested on your skills and this is a timed duel we will both be starting with 4000 life points and if you win, you get to join us, if you lose then it's bye bye."

Immediately after hearing his speech Claudia disliked him, she took his hand for a shake, and stepped backwards, "Oh don't you worry as much as I hate the idea of going to school, I intend to win Princess."

At that moment when Princess left her mouth, Artie slapped his forehead, he should have known the cocky teenager wouldn't respect the teachers, and especially when he could see professor crowler almost exploding, "PRINCESS! I Miss Donovan am a well-respected MALE! Teacher, AND! Intend on winning this duel." He kicked started up his duel disk, in which Claudia placed her backpack down and slid on her black duel disk,

"Let's just get this over with Grandma!" They both shouted to each other while drawing 5 cards into their hands "LET'S DUEL!"

 **WH WH WH WH WH WH WH**

 **Sorry for leaving it right there my little chicks, but can't give too much away! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter now all you have to do is look down at the bottom and yup that's it! Review!**

 **For now Curedream90~ and ArticDragonSlayer~ over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Artie was sitting in the stands, watching the youngest agent of his warehouse team, and the one person that had wormed their way into his heart. He clenching his fists, his eye's hardened slightly _'Alright kiddo, you you've been talking big and acting cocky up until now, let's see if you've actually got it in you to win this… I believe in you…"_

Professor Crowler stood tall with a smirk on his face, "Alright you little brat, this won't take too long, so don't go crying to daddy when you lose…" he drew his first card, "Alright I activate my field spell Gear town!" suddenly the stadium shook slightly and the visual images of an old rustic gear town appeared around Claudia. Professor Crowler was grinning until Claudia slumped her arms down to the ground sweat dropping.

"Seriously? Why do all relics from the prehistoric times, all play ancient gears?" Professor crowlers mouth dropped slightly, a very large angry cross began pulsing on his forehead, while he was so focused on the teenager in front of him , someone spoke up from the crowd, "CLAUDIA! Zip it and just beat this guy!"

Slapping a hand to her face she turned to where Artie was sat in the crowd, "Quite caveman I'm trying to focus here!"

"Enough! It's still my turn! I summon to the field Ancient gear solider! And then I use the magic card Mystic space typhoon to destroy my field spell, to special summon Gajitron dragon to the field! Then I end my turn, now make your move!"

He covered his mouth slightly grinning behind his cards, _'this kid doesn't know what she's got herself into, there is no way she can get passed Gajitrondragon or what I've got in store for her on my next turn, this will be over in no time….'_

Claudia stood up straight, her face suddenly getting serious, "Alright it's my turn then Grandma! I draw!" She looks down to her hand and then back to the field thinking slightly, "I summon to the field Gagaga Magician in attack mode! Then I activate my spell card, Gagaga Lightning, this allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field so sorry ruffles! Gajitrondragon is going to the R.I.P Zone!"

With that a beam of lightning hit Gajitrondragon instantly destroying him, Professor crowler slouched forward slightly gaping. His mighty beast taken out so quickly, "Now Gagaga Magician attack gear solider!" her wizard gave a slight nod and charged forward taking out solider and dealing 200 points of damage to Crowler, "Now before I end my turn I place one card face down, Your move cross dresser."

One card appeared face down on the field behind Gagaga Magician, she crossed her arms giving off a natural Kaiba look. Professor Crowler gritted his teeth "Alright you cocky little kid," he took a card from the top of his deck and he began to laugh, "Alright I use Monster reborn to bring back Gajitrondragon from the grave, and then I activate polymerization to fuse him, as well as Ancient gear golem and one more ancient gear from my hand to special summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!... hahaha I bet you've never seen such a mighty beast on the field before! Behold!"

He outstretched his arms as a giant ancient machine appeared on the field.

Claudia took a step back and gulped slightly, "Oh Fracking hell" this made Crowler smile more making him think he had it in the bag, until "I activate my face down card, Gagaga Shield!"

"That won't do you much good! Ultimate ancient gear golem attack!"

In a swift move his machine attacked Claudia's monster, creating a large dust of smoke, after a few moments Claudia's monster was still on the field but her life points had taken a heavy chunk.

In the stands Claire gripped onto Artie's arm, it was her first time she had ever witnessed something like this, Artie placed a hand on top of hers, "Come on kiddo…"

Professor Crowler looked slightly shocked "Wha…what?" this gave Claudia chance to smirk back at him, "Sorry Teach… but my monster stays on the field, yeah I may have taken damage but I still get to keep my monster."

"Whatever, I end my turn with a facedown, just make your move…" Crowlers eye's left her form and down to his face down card, _'There's no way she can win, my defence is flawless…. Even if she has a monster powerful enough to take out my Ultimate gear monster, I have the perfect back up plan just in case, once she attack's my mirror force will wipe out all her monsters…."_

Claudia raised her eye brow, and drew a new card from her deck, "Alright grandma, I summon Gagaga Gardna in attack mode, and then I overlay these two level 4 star monsters to create Utopia!"

He let out a snarky laugh, "Oh desperate times call for desperate Measures my dear huh? Your only postponing the inevitable… it's over…"

The snarky teenager huffed, "Huh, oh really now caveman? Well this is how we do it 21st century style and not from the stone-age… I activate the magic card Rank-up Barians force to upgrade my Utopia to my ultimate monster Utopia ray V!"

In the crowds, Kaiba had been watching the whole duel and was surprised on how fast his niece kept outsmarting and pulling back different combinations to win the duel, and it had looked to him that she was tormenting Crowler. Artie on the other hand couldn't help but smile, " That's it, that's my kiddo…" Claire smiled, she was proud of her sister.

"Alright Gramps, I activate Utopia ray V's special ability by removing one XYZ material, and that means I get to destroy your monster" Crowlers eye's widened as he watched his monster destroyed, but his smile never faltered, "Go on then! You destroyed my monster so attack!"

He smirked more ready to activate his face down card, when ready, "This is why I say you can never teach an old dog new tricks Crowler, you see, when Utopia Ray V destroy's a monster on the field right… that destroyed monsters Attack points gets turned into damage points so sorry dude but it's game. I win, AS you are down to 0 Life points."

Falling to the floor Professor Crowler couldn't believe it, this kid had outsmarted him and won the duel, now he had to deal with her cocky attitude for the next 4 years.

Claudia stood there, when suddenly the crowd began going wild, kids cheering for her, clapping was heard, she turned around and then saw the man that introduced her walking up to the stage, "Congratulation's Miss Donovan, I am happy to say that you are accepted into my school Duel Academy, I was very impressed with how you played today and how you was able to stay calm to use your brain to win. I would like to place you into Obelisk Blue"

Claudia didn't know what to say, she was feeling so overwhelmed by winning and everyone cheering for her, that words wouldn't come out until she heard a familiar voice behind her, "With all due respect sir, Miss Donovan is a skilled duelist but at this current moment in time I think it would be best to place her in slifer Red, being in such a large dorm building maybe a little overwhelming for her straight away. Plus with these skills she has shown us today, there is no doubt In my mind her potential will grow. Let Miss Donovan adjust to the school first before forcing her to deal with the elites of the school."

Turning around Claudia saw the same boy that gave her the prep talk before the duel Zane Trusdale, She didn't know on how these dorms worked so she just listened to the conversation, Especially when talking to people she didn't know she just sort of froze up, "I see, Well Zane you are one of my most responsible and well respected student on campus, Well Miss Donovan We've only just started the term year, I will be expecting you tomorrow. Zane here will show you to your dorm rooms tomorrow 9am sharp?"

Claudia nodded and shook hands with the man who was smiling like a Cheshire cat, but before she could speak to Zane the red haired teenager heard her name being called, she turned to the left and saw Kaiba standing there arms crossed.

"come with me for a moment, I want a private word with you Claudia…"

WH WH WH WH WH

Standing in front of a small run down dorm house, Claudia held onto the messenger bag on one shoulder and a guitar on the other, standing next to her was Zane, holding her duffel bag, she hadn't brought much stuff to Duel academy as she was told they had special uniforms for the students.

Closing her eye's she thought back to the conversation with her uncle the day before,

' _ **flash back'**_

 _ **Standing on the docks of Duel Academy, Kaiba was facing the vast ocean, his trench coat blowing with the wind while Claudia was staring at his back, hands in her pockets. "You wanted to see me just to look at the ocean?"**_

 _ **He turned his head slightly to her, she saw a different look in his eyes, a sudden gentler look, "No I must say Claudia I was impressed today I told you to duel like a Kaiba and you did, I expect to receive good reports on how you do here, and that you hit Obelisk blue before you finish Duel Academy. On the holiday's you can go back to that dump in South Dakota apart from the summer, I expect you at Kaiba Corp training under me in becoming the future successor."**_

 _ **She let out a Tch, turning her head away from him, "I don't understand on why you think you can tell me what to do Kaiba, You're not my father … only Artie has that right" he turned his full body towards her and grabbed her chin, "That old man isn't your flesh and blood like I am, I know what it's like kid, no parent's, being adopted. Having to grow up before your ready too, now listen to me when you were duelling out there today I could have sworn I saw Mokuba in you."**_

 _ **Her eye's snapped back onto the taller man, she had only ever heard Mrs Fredrick call her father Mokuba, "You are a Kaiba by blood, but you have more of your mother in you, I only met her a few times, it's the reason why I never spoke to my brother. I'm sorry but I can't be a father to you but I can try and guide you…" she closed her eye's looking down, she hated it when people spoke about her biological father, especially when she couldn't tell them the real reason on why he's dead.**_

 _ **That was until she felt a cold metal chain around her neck, snapping her chocolate eye's open she looked down and saw a necklace version of a Yugioh card, the same Necklace Kaiba was wear- wait where was his necklace.**_

" _ **I'm sorry but that's all I have left of your father, and I think you should have it." She opened it up and saw a picture of her father from when he was only a child, no older than 10. Her eye's began to glistened over as she ran a thumb over his face, "Dad?" she looked up to see Kaiba but he was gone, and she was left alone on the docks. An she stayed there for some time until Artie and Claire found her.**_

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

"Miss Donovan?" opening her eye's she looked to the right to see Zane holding her duffel bag, "Are you ready to go to your dorm room?" she took a deep breath and nodded, "I was born ready…." Raising an eye brow to her not so convinced, he took a step forward heading up some steps, looking to the piece of paper, once reaching a door he urged her to unlock it in which she did.

"You will be sharing this dorm with two other people, unfortunately since it's only a small dorm, you can't have your own room until you work your way up the ranks. Which if I'm right you will." Claudia sighed, "Thanks dude for … helping me and for taking time out of your busy day, but… why are you being so nice to me?"

He placed her bag on one of the three desks in the room then turned to her, "Like I said to you yesterday Miss Dono-" she held a hand up towards him, "I'm gonna have to stop you right there bro, cause it's just weird being called Donovan all the time, just call me Claudia."

He nodded, "Right Claudia, as I was saying I said I saw potential in you and I still do, There is a fire inside you that's just starting to burn and I can see that fire expanding" he walked up closer to her, "Your uniform's on your bed, if you have any problems feel free to tell me."

He watched the teenager place her guitar next to the desk with her duffel bag on, then laid her Messenger bag on the desk, he noticed she was wearing a knee length black leather jacket today with some light blue jeans and salmon pink vest, he had to admit the girl was cute even with the gothic make up. "Thank you Zane, this means a lot to me, I suppose I should get settled in then…" he nodded and walked passed placing a hand on her right shoulder, "Yes you should, because Claudia the real challenge starts tomorrow."

With that he began to leave when she heard the voice again, **'Our Master….has arrived..'**

Blinking her eye's she looked to the door and saw that Zane was gone. Sighing she walked over to the wardrobes, and noticed one had her name on it, she opened it up and saw the school uniform, she had a choice of a long sleeve red jacket or red waist coat, black under vest, and a red skirt. Pulling a face at the skirt she quickly plucked it out and threw it in the nearest trash can. "No way is some horny teenage boy going to be seeing up my skirt."

With that she began to unpack, before deciding to take her Ducati out for a spin around campus to get herself familiar with the Island.

Her roommates wouldn't be back till at least 5pm for dinner, so she had over 6 hours to herself, which was plenty of time to relax and not panic.

She did know this though; it was going to be one interesting school year. __

_**WH WH WH WH WH WH**_

 _ **Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**_

 _ **Who's going to be Claudia's roommates?**_

 _ **Will she ever find out who that voice belongs too?**_

 _ **And where's Jinksy?**_

 _ **Curedream90~ and ArticDragonSlayer~ over and out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sound of music was blasting into Claudia's ear's as she was laid on the bottom bunk in just a black vest and pair of black male boxers on, her eye's was closed slowly falling into a light slumber. She had ran her bike around Duel Island three times just so she could memorise where everything was, checked out a few stores on the island, it was a good job that the Warehouse paid wages for her otherwise she'd have no money for anything.

She'd bought a couple of sherbet lemons, 2 litre coke which she still had the snow globe Artifact to keep it cold up until she installed a mini fridge into the place. One wall was covered in rock/metal posters which she had brought a long, Her guitar was at the bottom of the bed on a stand, she considered changing the bed spread to purple but after the long day she was just worn out, her duelling gear was left in a draw at her desk, that held her name on it.

On the path up towards the slifer dorms, was two males, one brunette the other a pale blue colour and slightly shorter. "So the new kid is rooming with us? I can't believe you missed the duel yesterday Sirus! She was awesome! Took out Crowler on just her second turn!" the shorter guy known as Sirus sweat dropped, "Well sorry for being in bed sick Jaden, I wanted to see the duel but I couldn't, I can't believe were going to be rooming with a girl! oh my god what am I going to say to her? How's the room arrangements going to work out? Is she going to kick us out? What if we walk in on her changing?"

Jaden just waved his hand slightly, sticking his other hand into the red jacket, "I wouldn't worry about it too much bro, so long as I can duel her at some point! I wonder if she has any trades on her!" suddenly getting excited about meeting their room mate, Jaden began to speed up on his feet, "Hey Jaden! Wait up!"

Jaden just looked back with a silly grin on his face, "Sorry bro, but I'm all pumped up to meet her! I never got chance yesterday because she disappeared right after her match."

Running up the stairs to their dorm room, Jaden shoved his room key into the hole and swung the door open, "HEL-" he stopped midway when he saw the new girl, laying on his bed, half naked in which she looked like she was sleeping.

Jaden slowly began to back out the room, his face almost as red as his jacket, but Sirus ran into his back making them both tumble to the ground. The racket, caused Claudia to jump up from her slumber to see two males at her door. Instantly she took out her earplugs and throwing the covers of the bed sheets over her legs. "What the Frack are you two doing! Get out of my room!"

Sirus was the first to recover due to him not seeing Claudia in her boxers, "Excuse me but this is our room too! And why are you laying in Jaden's bed?" she just picked up something on the bed side table and threw it at them "I SAID GET OUT! FRAKING PERVERTS!" Instantly Jaden grabbed his friend, keeping a hand over his eye's, "w….we're so sorry!" and with that after bumping into a few things, he managed to get both himself and his friend out slamming the door shut.

Claudia jumped out of bed and threw on her skinny jeans with some socks and trainers, she had never been so embarrassed in her life, Zane never mentioned that she would be rooming with two guy's.

After taking a few shaky breaths, a small knock was heard, walking over to the door taking in a deep breath the red haired teenager opened the door to see that Jaden was stood there with his eye's closed, but hands up to protect himself just in case she was still mad at him "Decent?"

Giving her brown eye's a roll, "Just get in dude," the boy uncovered his young eye's, and walked in, she noticed the shorter one still outside, his face slightly dazed, but her eye's then wandered over to Jaden who was straightening out the bed sheets. Letting out a sigh she ran a hand through her red locks, "Look dude, I'm sorry I didn't know that was your crib, or the fact that I was rooming with dudes."

Jaden stood up wiping his hands on his jeans, then turned to her smiling, "It's cool bro, I was way too excited to meet you that I didn't even consider knocking; by the way I'm Jaden Yuki, and my friend over there is Sirus. I'm really sorry for just barging in. I swear I didn't see much…" he held out a hand and she just gave a nervous smile, but shook it, "Claudia Donovan. Why was you excited to meet me? I'm just the new girl nothing special about that"

Jaden just laughed, "Nothing special? Bro you took out Crowler in just your second turn! I wanted to talk with you because of your duelling, how long have you been playing?"

"A month, or slightly more with what use to be my job, being a duellist doesn't really matter to me, I lost a bet so now I have to be stuck here for the next 4 years doing something that means nothing to me." She let go of his hand and then sat down on his bed again, She looked down to the floor "I don't even want to be here, I want to be back in South Dakota with my mix match family,"

Jaden just ran a hand through his chocolate locks, but it was Sirus who spoke, "That must be really hard for you then, but to beat crowler in two turns, just from learning the game a month ago you must be skilled." Giving her shoulders a shrug "Not really, I just studied the game and I suppose you can call him my guardian trained me."

The boy's looked to each other and raised an eye brow, "Guardian? What about your parents? Don't they train you?" that was when they noticed a sad look inside her eye's, Claudia's mouth didn't move as she just looked away from them, Jaden didn't get why she was so quite but Sirus did. He looked down to the floor, "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't…" "No you didn't know it's ok peanut, I'm fine about it now I have my mix match family back home and that's all I need. No social gatherings, no friends really"

Jaden frowned at that "No friends? Now that can't be fun. Well I can easily fix that! I'm going to be your friend. Got that?" Claudia stood up and let off a small smirk, "I suppose I can trust you dude, right then we need to make some ground rules, Don't touch my guitar, my gadgets or even my clothes!

So that means no touching the laptop, Ipad, phone or anything electrical. I tested the doors earlier and that's not strong enough to keep intruders out so I'm going to be setting up a slight security system to make sure we don't get broken into, sorry dudes, but some kids these day's still steal other people's things."

Sirus stood back slightly impressed with the girl but thought slightly, "Hang on a minute why do you get to make the ground rules? We were living here before you Claudia!" She crossed her arms, which made her breasts slightly bigger, "Because I have the ammunition and If I got to live with a bunch of guy's then they follow my rules…. Or I will have to stun you guy's each and every time."

Once they had all agreed, they had all sat down on the floor, Jaden was looking over Claudia's deck while, Sirus was watching the girl tinker about with her duel disk, she had completely taken it apart and was connecting wires in different places, he moved closer to her to try and make out what she was doing, until she turned her head sideways "Can I help you?"

He sat back slightly "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you but what are you doing?" She just gave a smile to him, "You never seen someone do tech work on their duel disk? One of my wire's fried in the duel with Crowler for the 3D imaging, so I'm just fixing it and maybe making a few more advancements on it too, You see here little dude, when Kaiba made these he tried to pack so much stuff into the duel disk, when it's over used it will over heat and the wires right here" she pointed to the 5 ones attached to the monster field, "Start to fry, I'm guessing he sent me a pre used Duel Disk so I'm trying to fix it"

Sirus sat back and pushed up his glasses slightly "Wow so your some Genius then, but why are you in Slifer if you're so smart?" after hearing that, she placed down her gadgets and sat back against the bed, "You know I don't really know, the head master wanted me in blue but this guy Zane…. He suggested I be in Red."

She looked to him , and noticed him stiffen at the name slightly but didn't push it, "Any case, when's dinner I'm starving?" placing a hand to her flat stomach, that made Jaden's head perk up. Only to have a slight alarm sound go off, "That would indicate dinner is ready!"

With that Both Claudia and Jaden raced down to the dining room for dinner.

WH WH WH WH WH

The next morning at 7am, Claudia's alarm went off giving a slight groan, she reached over to try and turn it off but, almost fell out of bed which made her snap her eye's open, "Crap!" she had forgotten hers was on the top bunk, and there snoring on the bottom was Jaden, sighing this was something she'd have to get use too.

Grabbing a pillow and throwing it in Jaden's face, "Oi! Turn the alarm off dude!" Snapping awake himself, drool hanging off his chin, "What? Earthquake?" the Red head groaned and just dragged herself out of bed lucky she remembered to wear some white sweatpants to bed, now that she was rooming with two guy's her habits had to change.

"Just wake up dude," once her feet touched the floor she gave out a stretch and cracked her neck, "Ugh 7am wake up call for the next 6 weeks, half term needs to get here soon." She saw both boy's just sat in bed rubbing their eye's. a pair of light blue boot cut jeans and grey t-shirt saying South Dakota rules, underwear and her red waist coat, she went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

30 minutes later she came back out finished and both boy's was dressed, although Jaden looked half dead. Walking over to her desk, she sat down and began to place on her signature dark make up, "Morning Claudia how'd you sleep last night?" Sirus spoke, she let out a small smile, "Great, until that damn alarm went off," she leaned forward with a pencil in her hand placing on some eye liner.

Jaden let out another Yawn, "Nervous about today?" Taking in a deep breath, sitting back, "Yeah… I… don't do well with social crowds…." She finished her make up and moved onto throwing her hair up in a pony-tail, "Well the red waist coat looks good on you, and I'm sure you'll do just fine you'll have us there" he gave a goofy grin, thumbs up.

That placed a smile on her face standing up, she'd just finished getting ready, placing on a second belt that held her duelling deck she was ready to go, "Why don't we grab some food on the way to class then? How far of a walk is it to the school?"

"30 minutes, we're right on the edge of the island, it's been a nightmare every morning trying to get there on time." Giving out a grin, she picked up her key's "Well good job I have my car then, come on dudes lets go" with that they walked out of their dorm, and up to Claudia's silver Prius.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

It didn't take long to reach the school since Claudia had taken a drive the day before, she knew exactly where to go, she had told Sirus he had to sit in the back because he was smaller than Jaden, who had tried to mess about with her radio station but she instantly slapped his hand away.

As she parked her car in the school lot, sitting back looking up at the building her heart rate began to beat a little fast, gripping onto the steering wheel. "Claud? Are you ok?" Spoke Jaden, he noticed her breathing sped up, reaching over placing a hand on her shoulder, she suddenly looked to him, "Are you ok bro?" quickly wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead she gulped and nodded, "Yeah, no pressure… just another school…. Nothing can go wrong right?"

"Claud…. was you?" "Yeah… I was, doesn't matter though come on, let's just go ok?" with that she took the key's out of the ignition and got out of the car, both boy's looked to each other then got out themselves.

Sirus took the lead, while Claudia stayed next to Jaden as they walked into the building, she noticed a few people staring, and some whispering which caused her to grab onto the back of the boy's jacket and clutched her bag, "Hey… it's going to be ok Claud, relax no one's going to hurt you." She just gripped more onto his jacket and he sighed. He didn't understand girls at all and now he had to live with one.

Just as they reached the classroom, he felt the girl let go of his jacket and noticed her shrink back slightly "H…how many students are going to be in there?" he shrugged, but the smaller boy looked up, "30 I think, hey it's nothing to worry about." With that they walked up to a desk halfway up the classroom and sat down, with Claudia in the middle of both boy's, when the other student's noticed they did look and stare, but one person walked up to the trio, he had jet black hair, and wearing a long dark blue trench coat, "Well, well, well It's the new kid that beat Crowler in just two turns."

Claudia looked up to meet his eye's, they was rough looking and held deep anger, "And your sat here with the Slifer slackers, oh wait your one of them ain't you? Couldn't Kaiba's money buy you into obelisk blue like it's bought you a free education here?" This was what she was afraid off, nasty kids who want to push other people over. "Hey Chazz leave her alone, she got into this school fair and square just like the rest of us."

The dark haired kid leaned over to Sirus "Make me slacker, she's not even wearing the correct uniform, she won't last long in this school, especially against me, I don't even know why YOUR! Still here, after all you've lost all your duels so far in the school….maybe the headmaster just feels sorry for you" At that moment, Claudia stood up slamming her hand on the table, "Oi, you little shit, don't you dare speak to him like that! If you want to pick on someone then pick on me! But don't you insult Sirus."

Chazz stood back up and laughed slightly, "So the female slacker does know how to use her trap. Listen girly I'm in obelisk blue the highest status in this school and one of the top duellists so I can talk and pick on anyone I like." That just got Claudia even angrier, she reached out gripping onto Chazz coat, and ragged him forward, "Not while I'm around, You think you're the best huh? Then prove it! Or are you too scared to lose against a girl in a duel?"

Blinking slightly and slapping her hands off his coat, he stood back "Oh you think you can beat me in a duel? Then it's on! After school in the Arena if you lose, then both you and the little dweeb will have to be my slaves for a week."

Claudia's eye's hardened slightly the last time she made a bet she lost, and she didn't know what type of deck Chazz played, but she never backed out of a fight, whether it's with fists, Tesla's or even some snot nose kid, "Alright but I'll win, and when I do, you're going to apologise to Sirus in a maid's outfit! Right in front of the whole school! So make sure you bring your A-game tonight Arsehole." With a grunt, they both shook hands and Chazz walked off not looking back but held a smirk to his face.

Claudia sat down then suddenly realised what she'd done, covering her face with both hands and sighing, "Oh crap…. A fight on the first day of school…. Not what I wanted." Sirus placed a hand on her lower back, "Thanks Claudia, you meant well but I can handle Chazz, just back out of the duel."

Jaden had listened to the whole conversation, "I can duel him instead if you want…" Shaking her head, she sighed sitting back looking up to the ceiling, "No I can't, once I accept a fight, I go through with it. Let's just hope I win…. Without knowing his deck I can't get ahead of him…"

Suddenly an idea popped into her head, "Hey Sirus does the school keep a database of the student's decks?" "Yeah, we've got to register any new decks we build to the school that way they can make sure that we aint doing anything illegal.."

A smile formed on her face, "Well…. That's perfect, because illegal is my middle name." After hearing that sentence Sirus really didn't want to know what she was planning but he was going to find out soon enough.

With that Class soon began, all that was left was the countdown to Claudia's first duel of the school year.

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

 **And another chapter up and done! Wahoooo!**

 **What's Claudia got planned on finding out Chazz's deck?**

 **Will she win the duel?**

 **And why did she pick Maid's outfit?**

 **Curedream90~ and ArticDragonSlayer~ over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Throughout most of the Morning, Claudia had been introduced to the class twice by two different teachers, the first time she had to make a statement on who she was, which thanks to the angry Chazz made inside her, she managed to perfectly state who she was without any stuttering. It had amazed both her roommates on how she could go from nervous shy girl, to confident out spoken in a matter of 10 minutes.

Her second teacher though was Professor Crowler, and immediately he began lecturing her about the school uniform policy which she bit back saying, "I'm not having perverts in this school look up my skirt and that includes teachers too!" he almost sent her to the principle's office until Chazz spoke up, "Let her wear what she want's cause after today I'll make her wear that short skirt." A bunch of snickering was heard and Crowler then found out from another student with dirty blonde hair that a duel was going down after school with both Chazz and Claudia.

In which he asked if he could speak to Chazz after class about something.

It wasn't long until the bell rang just after 3rd period of Dueling Alchemy signifying that it was lunch time. Once that school bell rang, it triggered something inside Claudia which caused a loud growl not from her own stomach but from Jaden who sat next to her, quickly they both packed their things, "Food time!" came out of both mouths, and Sirus just sighed, "Oh great, Claudia's a female Jaden…" Claudia just laughed and roughed up the kids hair, "Sorry little dude, but a girls got to eat especially after 3 boring classes… I knew most of this stuff before I even entered the school. I did a lot of research on duelling back home in America."

Sirus just tried to get his hair back straight as he picked up his books, he noticed that Claudia held the straps on her backpack tightly, "Plus I'm only grabbing a sandwich from the lunch room then heading up to the school roof, hopefully I can get a good signal up there for the internet."

Curious both Sirus and Jaden looked to her, "Why would you need the internet? I thought you was going to look into Chazz deck?" Jaden spoke with a confused look on his face, but got worried when she broke out into a slight grin. "I am Jay, Trust me this is how I always get info on people. Just like taking sweet's from a baby. Anyway less chatter more walking! I'm hungry! Show me the way to the lunch room!" With that the Trio left the classroom, as well as most of the student's apart from Chazz. He had been watching the girl before walking up to Professor Crowler.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Crowler nodded sitting down in the teachers chair, with a grin on his face, "This duel you are going to be in with Miss Donovan, I want you to pose pone it until later this evening… when the school facilities are closed…"

Chazz let a smirk appear upon his face, he knew what his dorm head was indicating, and that meant trying to catch the girl in an illegal duel on campus to expel the girl. "Consider it done Crowler, and I'm going to enjoy beating that girl into the ground."

He reached over and shook hands with the teacher before leaving to meet up with his group for lunch.

WH WH WH WH WH

15 minutes later, the Slifer trio was sat upon the roof, Claudia had her food beside her, taking a bit of her sandwich every so often, but her laptop was placed in front of her, as Sirus couldn't believe the speed she was typing on it, he knew after last night with the duel disk she was a genius but he had no idea what she was doing.

"Um…Claud? I thought that.." She held a finger up to the chestnut haired teenager, "I am, I'm hacking into Duel Academy's mainframe on all the students, this way I can find out what deck Chazz runs and began forming a way to beat his deck, and who ever set up the network in this school is completely lame, they have so many security flaws it's unbelievable."

Her eye's never left the screen as she reached over picking up her Coke and taking a sip, she was so focused that she didn't notice both boy's faces, "HACKING! Claudia! You could get expelled if your found out!" Taking the can away from her lips, she looked down at the smaller friend. "That's why you need to know how to cover your tracks, I've been hacking into bigger systems than Duel academy since I was 4, this is a walk in the park for me dude."

She typed in Chazz name, and then sat back letting the computer take over a wide database search of all the student's with the name Chazz, "Now all we have to do is wait and then boom all info on Chazz will be at my fingertips, Don't worry guy's if I can hack into the NSA and not get caught then no one will ever find out what I was doing up here."

She felt an arm slump around her shoulder, "Man bro, you're like a super wiz!" Claudia just smiled to him, "I'm a technician of course I got the brain's dude." A beep came from her laptop and she leaned forward and looked over the screen, a large grin broke out on her face after reading all the details, and then closed her laptop. "Right now I know what I can do."

WH WH WH WH WH WH

When the school day ended she was stood outside the school stadium waiting for her opponent to show but he wasn't a show, until she saw a blonde haired girl with two other females walking up to the stadium, crossing her arms, with Sirus and Jaden stood next to her, "Claudia I presume?"

She gave a nod, her eye's hardened at the blonde girl, "Yes, that's me where's Princeton? Chickened out of our duel?" the blonde shook her head and handed her a letter. Which Claudia took and looked it over, "That little brat… he's reschedualed it for 8pm tonight"

Sirus stood straight and looked to her, "But Claudia!" "Oh I know little dude, well if that's what he wants he gets, I'm assuming you are in the same dorm as him, well tell him that I'll be there and to make sure he brings his maids outfit"

"I will, just a word of warning though I'd be careful with that Attitude Claudia because it will cause some problems with a lot of people around here." With that the girl turned around and began walking away as Claudia screwed up the note and threw it into the nearest trashcan, she picked up her bag from the floor, "Come on boy's this gives me more time to go over my deck and to get some grub in my stomach. May as well get today's homework out of the way and give home a call."

With that the Trio left the School stadium and headed back to her car.

45 minutes later the trio was sat on the grass outside the Slifer dorms, Claudia had a coffee next to her while her two boy's was going through a practice duel with each other, she didn't know much about their decks apart from that Jaden's was a warrior hero deck, and Sirus played something called Roids. It was interesting to watch, Taking out her phone and looking through previous messages, she let out a sigh, her best friend hadn't once text her to find out how she was doing.

It was slightly disappointing because she had always relied on Steve to be there for her, biting her lip and leaning her head backwards looking up to the sky, she let out a sigh which caught Jaden's attention, "You ok Claud?" she let off a slow nod, "Yeah sure, just can't get this duel off my mind…."

Jaden finished off Sirus quickly and then walked over sitting down on the grass, "hmm that doesn't seem the case to me, I may not be observant much but you've held that phone in your hand for at least 10 minutes wishing for someone get in touch with you." Looking down at her phone and then tossing it to the side she brought her knees up to her chest, "Just my best friend, he promised that even though I had to come here, that we would keep in contact and not once has he answered any of my messages, text or calls… like he's abandoned me."

Reaching over placing a hand on her knee Jaden let out a small smile, "Well then, he's not really a true friend if he's acting like that, I mean your such an awesome person why would anyone want to abandon you?" She gave off a shrug, "I don't know, Ask everybody that's always abandoned me. I lost my parents as a kid, my older sister was in a coma for 15 years, and my brother's disappeared twice over, it took me 12 years to get him back and then, last year while he was working at CERN, he just disappeared."

Sirus sat down next to the girl, "I heard about that on the news, there was apparently an explosion at the company and at least 3 of the current workers went missing…. Oh my god that's where your name sounded familiar…. Your brother was one of the missing scientists…" Claudia nodded, she wasn't going to break down right there and then in front of them.

"I've been in and out of many foster homes, each one worse than the other until I broke into the NSA and kidnapped one of their workers just to get my brother back, he then became my sort of guardian and gave me a job. Granted he did lie to me about a few things but he was there to protect me, then he's trained me for this. My other Co-workers was on a mission at the time I was having my match with Crowler but they keep in contact, asking how it's going but not once has my best friend got in contact with me…..Damn you Jinksy!"

She threw her phone across the field standing up, just as she did a buzzing came from her bag, quickly she reached into it and pulled out what looked like an overgrown Ipod to the boy's, Answering it quickly, two familiar faces appeared on the screen.

"Pete! Myke's!" she knelt back to the ground with a smile on her face, "Hey kid, we're just calling to see how your first day of school went? Man that does make me sound like your father." Claudia couldn't help but laugh at Pete's actions, it did kind of make him like her father, "Ew Pete just no, in any case how's it going over there?"

"Good, so how's everything going Claudia?" the female spoke, then she noticed both the boy's looking into the screen, and the chestnut haired one spoke, "Wow! It's like skype! Two way video calling! Just too bad you can't eat it…."

"Um…Claudia who are these?" Spoke her essentially older brother, "Pete, Myka meet my room mates, Jaden and Sirus, boy's these are my Co workers I was telling you about. In any case school kind of went ok…. Um…"

"What do you mean?" Myka spoke, a look of concern was on her face, both boy's could tell these two people cared for Claudia a lot, Sirus spoke up, "A kid in our class was picking on us, and she's having to duel at 8pm tonight" At that instant, Pete looked to his little sister, "Do you want me to come and sort him out? I will hurt him if he hurts you."

Claudia shook her head and smiled, "No thanks, just do me a favour, if you see Steve tell him I've been trying to get in touch. I'll let you know how it goes later, it's getting late here and I've got to prepare for this duel, Wonder girl, batman and robin out!" with that she snapped the Farnsworth shut.

Both boy's raised their eye brows, "I hope I'm not Robin" Was all Sirus spoke as they began getting ready for the duel.

WH WH WH WH

The clock ticked on to 7.50pm, Claudia had driven her car to a secluded place in the woods before they headed forward to the duelling stadium, Lucky she always carried bobby pins in her hair as she had to break a few locks to get into the place.

Sirus had been panicking while Jaden thought they was being sneaky ninja's, once Claudia had used her Ipad to help navigate through the school without being caught, they saw a light on inside the stadium, and stood there on the Stage was Chazz, to the side of the Arena was the same blonde haired girl from that afternoon.

"Well looks like the little slacker actually turned up, well this won't take too long," Claudia took out her modified duel disk and handed her bag to Jaden who placed it over his shoulder, "Trust me Chazz I'm going to knock you so hard into next week you won't even know what hit you."

She took her place in the arena activating her duel disk, and took her deck out of the belt pocket, inserting it into the machine taking up a duelling stance.

Chazz did the same thing and smirked, "Losers first slacker"

Claudia's eye's just stayed as they was, not letting his words get to her, "Let's rock this deck, I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode and then string it with a face down, your move jack arse." Chazz growled at that and drew his first card, with a smirk he stood back arched, "I start off with X-head cannon in attack mode and then use the spell Mystic space typhoon to get rid of your pathetic face down, now my cannon attack her worthless monster."

A sudden blast and Claudia's monster was sent to the grave, her life points went down by 200 points, but she wasn't fazed at all. "I place three cards face down and end my turn," his grin never left his face, rolling her eyes Claudia drew a card placing it into her hand, then took another card, "I summon Gogogo Ghost in attack points, take down his cannon ghost!" instantly Chazz threw a hand out, "Not so fast Slacker, you forgot that I placed cards on the field, I activate Threatening roar, ending your battle phase before you can even attack!"

Allowing Chazz to have his cocky moment, Claudia looked unfazed but her teeth was slightly gritted together, she was so focused on the boy, that she didn't notice another person walk into the stadium, who stood next to Jaden, "I had a feeling that you all would be here, care to explain what's going on?"

Sirus looked up to see Zane there, "um… well… Chazz tried to put Claudia down in class but, then moved onto me after I tried to get him to back off, but he started on me and that got her riled up and challenged him to a duel after school, but for some reason Chazz changed the match time to now."

Zane stood there, his eye's watching the girl in front of him, it was clear to him what Chazz was trying to do "well I came to tell you that someone's tripped the security alarm, so it's only a matter of time before the teachers get here…"

He looked to the two boy's and Sirus face paled slightly, and looked back to the field hoping that Claudia knew what she was getting herself into, the next words out of her mouth confirmed it.

"I know what you're trying to do Chazz, I've read the school Manual and the fact that duelling after school hours is illegal, which is why I set the security system to go off exactly….3 minutes ago after you activated your duel disk, within that time I will have beaten you and gone from this place." She could see the anger building up in his eyes, he hadn't realised she was that smart. He looked down at his duel disk, and growled, "I strum down another face down card and end my turn, bring it pretty boy"

Chazz drew a card, his nose wrinkled up in anger as his body language changed slightly, "I activate pot of greed, allowing me to draw two more cards and then activate card destruction, we both lose our hands and start with a completely new hand, I chain to that soul release to remove Y-dragon head and Z-metal tank sending them from the graveyard to the banished zone. Which then allows me to activate my other trap card! Return from the different dimension to bring back my monsters to the field!"

His mouth changed into a large smirk, " I then send all three of my monsters from the field to the graveyard to summon my XYZ Dragon to the field!, but it doesn't stop there you slacker! I send one card from my hand to the grave which triggers XYZ's effect to destroy your Ghost and attack you directly!" He stood back and began laughing, "Oh this is rich! The slacker talked tough but look at this, I thought you was going to kick my arse?"

Claudia's life points dropped to only 800 left, Both Jaden and Sirus began getting worried but Zane saw something in the way she stood, she wasn't trembling or worried, it was like he could sense the fire burning within her.

Claudia just drew her next card, and then stood up straight, "Alright pretty boy, this is how you rock someone's world on the stage, I activate my face down trap card call of the haunted to bring back Gogogo Ghost, which also activates Ghosts ability to resurrect Gogogo Golem, now remember Chazz you made me discard my whole hand. I overlay both these two to special summon Utopia to the field! And strum two more face downs on the field, you're move to try bring me down fancy pants," she crossed her arms smirking.

The raven haired boy held a look of fury on his face, drawing his next card, "I summon V-tiger jet to the field, and then activate Monster reborn to bring back W-wing catapult, now my monsters combine your strength's, to form VW-tiger catapult!" with the fury of Claudia's insolence still burning in his veins, "Let me show you how weak your monsters are to mine slacker! Dragon Cannon attack her silly little Utopia burning him to the grave!" at his command, Chazz's dragon cannon attacks Claudia's monster but Claudia's smile just grew, "Now this is why we shouldn't get angry isn't it jelly bean. I activate Utopia's effect! By removing one XYZ material, your attack is blocked."

The raven haired boys face began going slightly red, "I end my battle phase, and activate Dragon cannon's effect to destroy your blasted Utopia, then I send both my monsters to the grave to combine them and special summon my mighty VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. Now this is where you have no way in beating me Donovan, You're just another weakling that's not even good enough to lick my shoe, Once this is all over I'm going to make sure you will never show your face in this school again. After all Slackers shouldn't be in this school to begin with, You are just one pathetic girl thinking she can just waltz in here and make everyone feel sorry for her. I end my turn with a face down card, make your last pathetic move Donovan!"

Claudia couldn't help but feel a slight anger bubble but she kept her composure drawing her next card, and then looked to Chazz, "I place one monster face down in defence and before I end my turn I strum another 2 face down card and end my turn." She tilted her head smirking slightly,

From the side lines, Zane could feel something about her, she had triggered his duel disk to set off the security system once activated, countered with almost every move, "How…did she know? She's playing like she's faced this deck already?"

He noticed the two males next to him didn't say anything, but had a feeling they knew, turning his attention back to the duel, it was Chazz turn.

"Alright, I activate my monsters special ability, to remove your last pathetic defence from play!" at that moment in time Claudia threw her right arm out, "Not so fast dumb arse! I activate my trap card fiendish chain! Now your monster can't use it's ability or even attack me!" which caused him to grin back at her, "I activate my own trap card 7 tools of the bandit," which made Claudia lean over holding her forehead laughing at him, which pissed him off greatly. "I activate my second face down, Dark bribe, yeah you get a card but it also stops your trap card, so meaning my fiendish chain is still here and your monster is still unable to do anything dumb arse!" Chazz end's his turn his eye's holding deep hatred for the girl, and watched as she drew her card,

"Alright then, let's crank this tune up to the next level! I activate XYZ reborn to bring back Utopia, and place this card into Utopia's soul as a material, then activate Rank-up barian's force to upgrade Utopia into Utopia ray V, And this is where the rock show ends dude, I activate Ray V's effect, meaning your monster's destroyed and you take your monsters attack points as damage"

Chazz life point counter went down by 3000 point's, "And now! Attack directly Utopia!, Sorry guy's but no encore tonight! Your done Chazz it's over!"

The moment Chazz's life points hit zero, his knee's hit the ground, cards dropping to the floor. She looked at his form on the ground, "oh and Chazz, by the way even if you survived that attack I would have still won either way," She showed a magic card she held in her hand, "Acid Rain! But …. How? You use a mixed deck?" she just smirked, "Now that's one secret you are never going to know. Goodbye Chazz!"

She turned around and walked up to her friends, and noticed Zane was there, her eye's widened as she saw him arms crossed but held a soft look to her. "That was a very impressive duel Claudia, especially after knowing the rules on illegal duelling, and knowing about Acid Rain." Claudia smiled to him and placed a hand on the chestnut kid shoulder, "Jaden was the one who gave me Acid Rain, I spent about an hour re-constructing my deck I'm going to register it in the morning but for the moment, we have at least 3 minutes to get out of here before the teachers show up…." Getting her IPad out of her back which Jaden still held, "Lets get out of here, I'll give you a lift back to the dorms Zane." With that the group of 4 left the Stadium, just before Professor Crowler and the head master entered, only to see Chazz on the floor with a distraught look on his face.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

15 minutes later after reaching the Slifer dorms, Claudia sat on Jaden's bed laughing slightly, "Well, that couldn't have gone any better!" both boy's watched her, they had dropped Zane off back at the Obelisk blue dorms 5 minutes earlier and it had been a quite right, she looked up slightly to see both of them looking at her.

"What?" both of them suddenly jumped on top of her hugging her tightly, "You was so AWESOME! Claud! You so have to duel me some time!" Sirus had fake crocodile tears running down her face, "thank you thank you thank you! Now he will have to leave me alone!" Claudia just squirmed between them, "Your welcome…hey hey don't touch there! Get off me! RAPE! RAPE!" she couldn't supress a laughter and just burst into a fit of them, which both Jaden and Sirus joined in until there was no more energy left and they all fell asleep like that cuddled up on the bed.

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

 **And that dudes is chapter 7! Very long chapter I know and I hope to bring more chapters like this in the future! Enjoy!**

 **Will chazz actually wear the maid uniform?**

 **Now that the duel is over what's going to happen later on?**

 **Read more to find out!**

 **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **~dream sequence~**_

 _ **Standing upon a large volcano, the red haired teenager looked around, she didn't know why she was upon this large mountain, how she had even gotten up here. Kneeling down slightly to see the lava only 30 feet away from her form, she could see a dark shadow inside the thick liquid, not wanting to venture down, she stood back up.**_

" _ **what's going on? This seems different to my previous dreams…. I swear I'm going crazy…." Suddenly the strong voice from before entered her ears, "Our Master… is here…" blinking she stood tall not afraid, and determination showed on her face, "What master! Why do you keep bringing me here?"**_

 _ **Again, it spoke but not giving the answers she wanted, "Our master, the time is coming close… our power…. Will help you on your quest…."**_

" _ **Who's this master? What quest? Will you Fracking answer my questions for once…" suddenly the volcano began to tremble, and lava began to spit out up to her feet, stepping back slightly, she felt her left foot slip off the edge. Heat from the place was felt all over her skin, and the hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. Out of nowhere the lava began to form into some type of Dragon. Covering her face from the intense heat, she could feel sweat dripping down from her forehead.**_

" _ **OUR MASTER NEEDS US!" it shouted and ripped forward towards her, consuming her form with the lava.**_

 _ **~End of Dream Sequence~**_

Shoot up in bed, her breathing rather ragged, and red hair sticking to her forehead, Claudia tried to catch her breath, looking around the room light seeped through the curtains into the dorm room she shared with two other males, Jaden Yuki and Syrus, she hadn't found out his last name and was going to respect his reasons for not telling her.

Her eye's landed on the digital clock she installed onto the wall a few days ago and her eye's widened slightly, "OH CRAP!" quickly jumping from the top bunk and onto the floor with good reflexes, she heard snoring coming from behind her, noticing the brown haired boy still asleep in bed. "JAY WAKE UP! WERE LATE FOR CLASS!" at the moment of her screaming the house down trying to gather clothing for the day, Jaden shot up in bed. "Wha? Late for wha?"

Throwing a pair of jeans and his jacket at his head, making him more alert in the situation, "Get up fuzz ball, Were late for class and it's exam day today!" After Serveal times of both Syrus and Jaden walking in on her changing, Especially the day before when she was trying to take a shower and Jaden just ignored the keep out sign, walking in and caught her taking a shower, she had enough of just trying to keep the boy's out, so long as she was wearing a vest and underwear she wasn't bothered about the boy's being in the room.

She had grown close to love both of them as brothers, and they felt the same back, they both had become her best friends at Duel Academy, and became the Slifer Trio. So right now she was trying to hope into some black skater jeans, that held three chains on the belt, and Jaden trying not to laugh as he threw on his own pair of jeans.

"Hey calm down, were only 15 minutes late!" Giving him a death glare, to shut him up, "Oi burger breath! You're the one who kept me up all night going over your Elemental hero deck trying to throw in new monsters! This is all your fault!" hopping across the room trying to get her converse on, Claudia tripped over the desk and hit the floor.

"Yo man, chill out for a moment, we can always take your car instead of running all the way to class, after the other day in Gym I know you don't like out doors…" That was true, Claudia had realised that Gym class there was just like any other school, and she had grunted on how many laps Professor Crowler made both and Jaden run. She knew Crowler hated her from beating him in a duel and how she kept giving him the grandma comments.

"Yeah well, not only do we have an exam today, but I remember somebody saying they wanted to head down to the card shop as new packs are in today!" When them words left her mouth, Jaden shot up from where he was sitting, "Oh bro you are right! We better jet then….or do you need to do your girly make up?" Throwing him her bag while picking up her wallet and key's she shook her head, "No time I'll do that later at lunch, lets move bro we're taking my bike today."

With that both ran out of the slifer dorm and jumped onto Claudia's Ducati, she kick started the engine, "Hold on tight!" And with that he did, just as she revved the bike and set off.

Claudia was so focused on getting them to the school, halfway there, Jaden spotted an old woman trying to push a truck up an hill, he tapped on the girls shoulder and pointed, quickly skidding to a halt just behind the woman, making her jump in fright, she took off her helmet and looked to the woman, "hey you're Dorothy the shop owner right? What's wrong?"

The woman held her face, "I just received today's shipment of duel monster cards and on my way up back to the shop my van broke down…" Gritting her teeth looking up at the school which was still a 5 minute drive away, then down at the clock they still had 10 minutes to get to class on time, that was when she felt Jaden get off the bike, "I'll help you push it ma'am,"

"Oh your such a kind boy Jaden, I just don't know what went wrong, the engine suddenly over heated and then the van just broke down…" kicking the stand down and getting off the bike, Claudia walked to the hood of the van and lifted it up, She looked over the engine and gave a slight nod, "I can fix it, but it's going to be a rush job since I don't have the proper tools, see here…" she pointed to a box near the front, "Your radiators cracked causing it to overheat and break down, it should last you up until you get to a garage though…I just need 10 minutes.." with that Claudia began working to fix the Radiator, quickly, Jaden and the shop owner stood back watching her work amazed on how she could fix such a thing at such a young age.

Once she was done, she stood back wiping a hand on her forehead, "There done, I've filled it up with some water too I had on me but like I said you should take it to a garage and they will fix it better than I can since I don't have the right part on me for it." The woman smiled and gave Claudia a hug, "Oh my you two are such life savers, now I can get these cards to the store before the big exam today, thank you both so much! Here I don't have much on me but take these" she handed them both a booster pack each before getting into the van. "Good luck today kids!"

Claudia looked to her friend and they both high fived each other, "Awesome Claud! you just keep rocking more and more! But…. Aren't we forgetting something?"

Claudia blink and realised while looking around, she noticed the time on the big clock held onto the school, "Shit! Were defiantly late for class now!" both of them jumped onto the bike, and sped past the card shop woman who waved at them, Jaden tried to wave back but almost fell off the bike.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Both teenagers managed to reach the classroom and was lucky that it was Professor Banner teaching them, the teacher that held a love for his large cat just looked to them, "My Jaden and Claudia care to explain why you are both late?"

He had noticed a black mark on Claudia's forehead but kept a smile on his face, Jaden spoke up, "as we was heading in Professor Banner, the shop owners van was broken down on the side of the road, Claudia was able to fix it but it took some time causing us both to be late." Giving a slight nod he turned back to the class, "Take a seat please, we are just about to go into quick spell magic cards." Both teenagers made their way to their usual seats next to Syrus who was watching them. Claudia couldn't resist and gave him a slight bump on the head.

"Why didn't you wake us up this morning?" the smaller teenager of the trio shrunk back slightly, "I tried but I couldn't get both of you to wake! You both snore way too loud and sleep like a rock! But was that true? You stopped to help someone?"

Jaden nodded holding a thumbs up, "Yup! Claud is not only a genius with computers and that, but she's also a wiz at mechanics! I couldn't tell the difference with the van's engine after she had fixed it." Claudia couldn't help but smile at her friends, "Well I couldn't just leave her there, and I took mechanics back in my old school….when I actually was able to go to class." She rubbed her arms slightly.

Both boy's had seen markings on her back and ribs from when she was abused in previous foster homes, but she said that she was over it, and the markings made her a much stronger person, even though each scar she held, held hatred for the person who gave them to her, but what made her life better was the friends and family she had now.

She had also told them about the reoccurring dream she was having, Syrus tried to blow it off from the cheese she kept eating at dinner, but Jaden had said to her that he could hear the voices of duel monsters, and the fact that winged Kuriboh was his friend. It made her feel slightly better that she wasn't going crazy from hearing voices and slipped about the fact that she'd been locked up in an institution for 4 months.

It had brought the three teenagers closer together as friends, Jaden was furious with her best friend Steven Jinks, ever night she tried to call him and every night he found her on her bed, in tears for the fact he wasn't answering his phone, Jaden had gone as far as calling the man himself and left a threatening message for upsetting his friend.

That same night Claudia had spent at least two hours in both Jaden's and Syrus arms crying her heart out about her fear of abandonment, and that's when Syrus announced that she was his best friend, which made Jaden say the same thing, causing her to start crying again but for different reasons. Now the Trio was tighter than ever "Yeah, well you should be proud of yourself Claud, glad to have you as a best friend Sis" he fist pumped hers, and they sat back listening to professor Banners lecture, in which at the end both Claudia and Jaden fell asleep with.

When lunch rolled around, the Trio was sat in the courtyard, bantering on at each other, "So Claudia what did you get in that booster pack the shop owner gave you this morning?" Asked Jaden, blinking her brown eye's she had almost forgot and reached into the pocket of her waist coat. "I don't know I never opened it."

Quickly tearing away at the foil, she pulled out 5 brand new cards, she handed one to Syrus, "Here, I don't use Roids peanut, Jaden I think this will help your Winged Kuriboh…" she handed him a magic card called Transcendent wings, he let out a grin, "Thanks Sis, this will help nicely…"

When she got to the last card, she could have sworn she felt a surge of electricity run through her body, her mouth suddenly went dry as she stared at it, "w….wow…" both of her boy's looked over and Syrus eye's widened, "Cyber Dragon? Wow that's a very rare card Claudia! I only know of one person who runs that deck."

She had heard his words, but her mind suddenly went back to the dream she had that morning, the shape of the dragon on the card, was the exact shape in the lava… down to every detail, "Cyber Dragon huh? Who's this person that runs them?"

She noticed her little friend looking down at the ground, and his knuckles went white from gripping his black dress pants, out of the three Syrus was the only one that followed the school uniform rule, Claudia had tried to change his style but he kept refusing, but before he could say anything a voice entered her small pierced ears.

' _ **Our master…. Has found us….now she must complete us….'**_

Quickly shaking her head she looked around but no one else had seemed to hear the voice, looking back at the card, she could have sworn it went 3D, rubbing her eye's slightly, careful not to let her bracelets scratch them. "Well then, I never thought about Cyber Dragons… I mean I love the current deck I had but I feel like there is another that is more for me than my Utopia…"

With that the rest of the school day went by fairly quickly, every time Claudia had chance she was looking over the card to the point where she stayed behind after school and went up to the roof, she didn't know why but she wanted to be alone for a while so Jaden and Syrus said they would meet her back at the dorms.

So here she was, one hand holding onto the fence looking over the vast school grounds, her eye's was gentle just like the sun set in the distance. She pulled the card out of her pocket and looked at it again.

' _why do I feel so drawn to you Cyber Dragon…. What is it that you need?... now that I know it's you that's haunting my dreams…'_

Nothing but the wind had answered her question, until she heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw the teenager that originally placed her in Slifer red. Holding the card close to her chest, "Zane… what are you still doing here so late?" She hadn't spoken to him since the duel with Chazz, and dropping him off at the Dorms.

"I come up here sometimes to clear my head from a busy school day, why are you up here Claudia?" his eye's wandered to the card she was holding and walked slightly closer, making her back up slightly to the fence, thankfully it was there otherwise she may have slipped off the edge. Letting out a sigh and turning back to the sunset, "I've just had something on my mind all day, hey… have you ever felt drawn to something?"

Letting silence take over for a moment before looking to the card in her hand, she noticed his eye's slightly shocked for a moment before looking over to the distance, "Yes I have, but it's not a strong connection I have with it. I see you managed to get your hands on a Cyber Dragon… Very good I suspect that what you are speaking off are the voices?"

Snapping her head to him slightly, causing her hair to be ruffled in the wind, "How did you?"

"I hear the voices too… but I know the voices are not meant for me…. They are meant for me to search for the person that is their true master." He pulled out his deck from his pocket, making the red haired girl's eye's widened, there sitting on top of the deck was a Cyber dragon. So that's the name Claudia was trying to remember all day, Syrus must have mentioned it was Zane that ran the only Cyber Dragon deck in the school.

"What about dreams?" Zane shook his head, "I've never had them enter my dreams, but I can hear the voices of them, I do know that their master is somewhere in this school, and Claudia I believe that person… maybe you." Standing back slightly shocked, "Me? Yeah ever since pulling the card today I've been drawn to them and really interested in running the deck I love any type of machines… well apart from ancient gears."

He let out a smirk on his face, "what would you say if I told you I could help you obtain the deck?" curiosity spread across her face, making her drawn to Zane, yeah sure she had dreamt about the boy a few times, some wild fantasy's that she wasn't going to mention but now he was offering to help her with a machine type deck, Cyber dragons none the less. "What's the catch?"

"it's quite simple, you tell me how you was able to counter Chazz Princeton's deck last week" licking her bottom lip, as her mouth went suddenly dry, looking at his deck she could hear the voices again, now she was close to a complete deck they was running wild inside her mind, "it will be hard to gather all the right cards mind you, but while you build the deck, I can train you with mine."

He held the deck out for her, and her left hand slowly reacted in reaching out for the deck, the instant her finger tips touched the deck, a powerful surge of electricity ran through her whole body, making the sky go from orange to a dark blue and lightening hit the grounds, every time each lightening dropped, shadows of Dragons appeared all around them.

"Cyber Dragons huh, Alright Zane… I accept please train me on using this deck!" he looked to her in the eye's and saw she was serious. Giving a slight nod they shook and with that the deal was done.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

 **And that is all for this chapter, I know it's a lot shorter than the previous one but what's going to happen now that Zane has agreed to train Claudia in Cyber dragons?**

 **How will Syrus feel about this connection?**

 **And Claudia's been having sexual dreams about Zane?**

 **Curedream90~ and ArticDragonSlayer over and out**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The tapping of rain was heard crashing against a window, as Claudia sat backwards in a chair, her index finger tapping her lip, she blinked a few times before taking a deep breath as she looked forward to the woman who sat in front of her, Closing her eye's taking a deep breath, her red waist coat shined slightly in the light, as her legs was crossed wearing black skinny jeans, her three chains on the side of her belt.

Looking up at the time she sighed, for two weeks now, she had met up with Zane at 5pm, two hours after school got out and she was progressing quite well in learning his cyber dragon deck, but within those two weeks she had at least bailed out on him 4 times to sit here now with this woman in front of her.

Leaning forward running a hand through her long red locks then down her face, "It sounds like things was going easy at first and now it's starting to bring back up old memories… these friends you mention you have here Claudia seem to help keep you In that balance…" giving a nod to the woman, "I know Abigail, but there is something that's holding me back from being able to fully connect with them. Maybe it's this fear of abandonment I have… Everyone else has apart from everyone back at the B&B… well almost… I've tried to contact Steve now for over a month and each time I just get his voice mail and he never replies."

Abigail reached over taking Claudia's hand, "I'm sure he's thinking about you, when he left that same morning you did for your entrance exam, his face held a look of regret." Claudia stood up and paced the room slightly, using her left hand to continusly come her hair, "I don't feel that way, we've been through so much together and yet not once has he been in touch to see how I'm doing…. Or to let me know he's ok. I don't want to find him in another hanger Abigail… I don't want to find him…gone…"

Leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor, "Yes I've made friends here, they are really close to me like Steve was, I can't imagine trying to get through school here without Jay and Sy, then there's Zane… he's been so good to me showing and teaching me his deck…. I feel…. So Angry with him Abigail…." "I know you do sweetie, and that's understandable, it's good to feel angry it's good to feel them emotions I myself isn't happy with the way Steve's been acting"

"If he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore I can handle that, but he has to tell me…" Abigail nodded, and looked to the time, "We have 20 minutes left Claudia, what I would like to know is how your progressing with from our last session…"

Throwing her hands up in the air, she sighed "Fine I guess, I mean I've told Jay and Sy about my past with the foster homes and abusive fathers…. They've seen the scars and they accept me… I've come to the point where I can only allow them two to touch me as I feel safe with them, Zane tried to corner me once after our last session and instantly when he grabbed my wrist I freaked and just ran…. Because all I could see was Him…" Abigail jotted the notes down, "That's good, I know it takes time to trust new people sweetie, and I'm sure it will work out" Claudia began playing with the necklace Kaiba gave her, "I know…. And what's worse is that…. I think I might have some feelings for him too. How am I supposed to have a relationship if I'm not stable?"

Abigail stood up and walked over kneeling in front of Claudia' she brushed some hair behind the girls ear, "You are stable sweetie, and we are working through these problems, you are making so much progress! In which I have some good news, we managed to track down Dr Michnier, his institution has been shut down from foul play and his license has been taken away from him. After what you told me what went on in that institution I couldn't sit by and allow him to continue what he was doing."

That made the red head smile slightly, "thanks, that means a lot to me, in any case… are we done? I'm meant to be somewhere…" Abigail gave a look at the time and nodded, "Sure, we can skip the next 15 minutes but I want you to stay later on the next session ok?" Claudia nodded and with the help of the inn keeper/therapist, she was able to get off the floor. "An when I see Steve I'll tell him to call you ok?"

WH WH WH WH WH WH

On the other side of Duel Academy Island, The tall dark blue haired teenager was stood in the rain, underneath a tree near the docks, he had been waiting there for almost two hours, "So she's a no show again….if she's actually serious about this then she should be here."

The dirty blonde haired girl next to him sighed, "she's just a pest Zane, I don't know what you see in helping her…." His eye's squared slightly towards the girl, "Because Alexis, there is something about Claudia that draws me too her, I'm not too sure if it's because of the same connection with Cyber Dragons or something else…. You should be a little nicer to her, After all she made sure you wasn't in detention a few weeks ago for breaking into the school with that little match against Chazz."

Crossing her arms Alexis stood tall, "Yeah well, I still don't like her, she's just a cocky brat that never even knew a thing about duelling, plus she's rooming with two boys! That's disallowed on school campus!"

Zane suddenly turned to the girl, and sighed shaking his head, "You know the Slifer red dorms are only small and there's not many females in the school duelling. Plus she is older than you," he could see the envy in Alexis eye's she held for the girl, placing a hand to his forehead, "From what she's told me, her and Jaden are only friends….in fact she speaks rather highly of him being her brother figure."

"I'm leaving Zane, I'm cold…and I'm wet…she's not going to show up little witch is probably too scared to get wet…" with that before he could say anything else she walked off into the distance, turning and looking at the way Claudia normally drove up to the docks on her Ducati, he could see that she wasn't going to come tonight. He had a feeling the girl was hiding something from him but wasn't too sure what it was, turning his back about to leave himself he heard the sound of tyres speeding up, looking over his shoulder he saw the red haired girl, body soaked from the rain, make up running and looking apologetic.

"Zane Dude! I'm so sorry! I had this thing and I didn't know it was going to take so long…" holding up a hand to stop the girl from speaking, he walked up and smirked, "You're here now, just means lessons are going to be a lot longer and, You're buying pizza" he looked up to the sky and noticed the rain wasn't going to let up.

A strike of lightening hit the ground and he noticed the girl flinching slightly from it, his eye's softened slightly, "How about we skip the lesson tonight and just head straight for pizza?" she gave a thankful look and handed him a helmet, "Sounds good to me dude, hope on" with that he got on the bike, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was a good job Claudia was facing forward, so he couldn't see the sudden panic in her face and blush in her cheeks.

"Hold on tight, Roads are a little slippery, didn't expect it to throw it down." with that he did so and she sped off into the distance.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Sitting inside a small diner on the Island, which it didn't have much to offer anyway, both teenagers was sharing a large pepperoni pizza, reaching forward Claudia was on her fourth slice, "I really am sorry for making you wait in the rain tonight Zane…" the boy closed his eyes and took a sip of the water he had.

"it really wasn't polite of you, this is the fourth time in two weeks you've skipped our sessions without notifying me on the reasons, if this thing of yours is so important then why not tell me?" he saw her run a hand through her wet locks, and look down to the table, "i… can't… Sorry Zane but it's not something I'm comfortable sharing with." He held a hand up and just smiled to her,

"It's alright I understand, so is it every Monday and Thursday's that your thing lands on?" she nodded to him while taking a bite out of her food, "Alright then, we will hold off on lessons on those days but we will meet up on Saturday mornings instead to make up for it, I'll train you twice as hard and for twice as long."

Claudia suddenly realised something, "You know what…. Saturday's are perfect, there's only one Saturday a month I got to miss cause that's when I catch up with my older sister but that's not for another 2 weeks yet when half term starts. In which do you have anything planned for that?"

Sitting back crossing his arms, "No I don't, most likely spend the time at my family's estate going over my deck, I graduate this year and you already know." She gave a nod, "I see, for me it's most likely lounging around my guardian's place. Chill out at my local coffee shop, tinker about with some type of gadget and most likely do my guardian's inventory work since he's too lazy. Oh and to make sure he's not screwed around with the security system I had installed."

Straight after the two had made the deal for Claudia to learn Zane's deck, she had spilled about how she hacked into the Duel Academy's main frame for the info on Chazz, he didn't really believe her at first until she took out her laptop and hacked into the school again using his name as a reference, and right there on the screen all Zane's personal data was shown, but she wasn't looking at the screen so she could keep it private for him.

He told her that he wouldn't tell anyone and to this day he still kept it a secret, a few days after that he had walked up onto the roof to find her tinkering with what looked like a skate board, and had sat with her for two hours as she worked wondering where the hell she got the equipment mess about with a skateboard. She had explained to him that she was working on the future of duelling, that just standing about was boring to her, so she was going to attempt to make the game more fun.

Once the teenagers had finished eating, Claudia paid for the meal with her credit card and smiled, "It's still pouring outside but I think I can get you back to the dorms before you're drenched…" he nodded and they made their way outside the dinner, when a sudden buzz came from Claudia's pocket.

Zane saw her take out a black IPhone or what looked like an Iphone and opened it up, he saw a look off surprise on her face, "JINKSY! What the hell!"

The man on the other end spoke up, "Hey Claud, sorry it's taken me so long to get in contact, the mission I was on was in a remote place and I couldn't get signal to call you back. Wait are you standing outside in the rain?"

A slight anger flashed in her eye's and Zane noticed it, "yeah right, a mission that you can't even tell your BFFE about, Steve! I've been worried sick about you every day! We were tight!"

"I know and we still are… I just got back to the B&B now and you're the first person I've spoken too since getting back, everyone else is either on a mission, and you know where Artie will be." Zane noticed Claudia was shaking slightly, he was almost tempted to take his jacket off but she began walking away and her voice was getting louder.

"No were not Steve! You know how scared I was to come here alone, you PROMISED! Me you'd call when I arrived here. An you never did! You never even left me a voice mail or you know what forget it…" "Claud! Wait! I'm sorry!"

Claudia looked up, she could feel herself about to break down, and Steve could see that through the Farnsworth, "You're a terrible liar Steve… I've told you this before… you know what I'm like with people leaving me… it's been almost two months!"

"Claud! I called as soon as I could! I never abandoned you! Please just hear me out!" she gave off a snarky laugh, "Oh so you're going to tell me where you've been for all this time?"

He let out a sigh, and was about to speak but saw movement with the screen, and a HEY! From Claudia in the background, a second late he saw Zane's face appear on the screen, "I think this conversation is over, you better think twice before upsetting Claudia again." With that Zane snapped the Farnsworth shut. Then handed it back to the girl who had wrapped her arms around her stomach, something snapped inside him, he had never seen the tough girl so …. Venerable

"Want to talk about it?" he heard her sniffle slightly and look away, "There's nothing too talk about Zane, it doesn't matter anyway I think… my friendship with Jinksy just ended." The boy sighed and did the only thing he could do and that was bring the girl into his arms holding her close, as she broke down crying in his arms.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

A few day's had passed since Claudia's fight with Steve, and within those few day's she had been stuck in bed with a cold she caught from crying, Syrus had Professor Banner come and check on her, to confirm that she was sick and he agreed telling her to take a few days off school to rest and that Syrus and Jaden would bring her school work to her.

She had received several phone calls and messages from Steve attempting to talk with her, but she ignored them giving him the cold shoulder just like he did her.

He had finally given up earlier that morning, as she was laid on her side, tissues all scrunched up. Syrus had taken her temperature that morning and she was still running a high fever, so he had mentioned he would pick her up some medication to try and bring it down. Jaden had tried to make her eat, but her stomach just started doing belly flops and wasn't agreeing with anything.

So now currently she was laid on her side, facing the wall, when a sudden knock was on the door, she heard it open and close, "Jaden did you forget your gym bag again? I can't…run you back up to school at the moment…"

"Well if he did, I can always deliver it to him later on" spoke a familiar voice, turning around, stood there was Zane, his arms crossed looking to her sympatheticly, sitting up quickly in shock, she almost fell out of bed from feeling faint. Quickly he tried to catch her but his hand ended up touching something rather soft causing the teenager to jump and slap his hand.

He hadn't realise what it was until he noticed her covering her chest, "Hands to yourself Trusdale! I maybe sick but I can still kick your arse!" bowing his head to the ground, realising his mistake, "I'm so sorry!" smiling she relaxed slightly. He looked back up to her, and sighed, this was his fault for keeping her in the rain two long. Her face was pale and sweaty, hair stuck to her forehead, bed full of tissues and crackers. She was just sat there in a vest and a thin purple sheet covering her legs. "Dude why are you here?"

Zane sat down on a chair looking up to the female he had grown close too, "I bumped into Syrus today and I asked him why you hadn't shown up for the past few nights, he told me that you had caught a fever, causing you to be stuck in bed. So I'm here to check up on you and to also deliver the medication Syrus got for you." He held a paper bag up which she gladly took, cracking open a bottle of water she smiled, "Thank you that's so sweet…. But it's not your fault that I got sick… "

"Well it feeling like it was my fault… I do hope you get better, you're rooming with some good friends that care about you." That had placed a smile on her face, "I also know it's Thursday tomorrow and you have that thing you have to do so remember lessons are cancelled, plus I have plans of my own." That caught her attention, "Plans? Are you going to tell me or is it a secret?"

He gave her a smirk, "Are you going to tell me what your thing is?" she sighed, "touché…. In any case is that the only reason why you are here?" Standing up Zane gave her a smirk, "No, I'm going to take care of you…" he took off his trench coat, so he was just stood in a black t-shirt and blue dress pants, "Now where's the kettle I think Tea is in order…"

"Right near the bathroom, and Zane?" he looked up to her, and saw a smile on her face, one he had been hoping to see, "Thanks…"

With that, Zane spent the rest of the school hours waiting on Claudia's hand and foot nursing her back to health.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

 **I soooooo had to do a Fluffy chapter between Claudia and Zane! I hope you liked it!**

 **What's Zane got planned for while Claudia's in her therapy session?**

 **Will he find out about her therapy sessions, and why she keeps flinching every time he touches her?**

 **And why does Alexis hate her?**

 **Curedream90~ and ArticDragonSlayer~ over and out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sitting in the lunch room near the back was the Trio of Slifer friends, Claudia's fever had gone by the next day thanks to Zane nursing her back to health and the medication Syrus had brought. Jaden had cheered her up with random jokes and even ran a practice duel with her, she had spent most of the night catching up with the mountain of school work which each teacher passed her on even though she wasn't there to listen to the lecture. Professor Crowler gritted his teeth as he gave her papers passing grades, even though he swore she had cheated.

He had seen both her and Zane together after school, her constantly giving him lifts back to the obelisk dorms, he had even spoken to Chancellor Sheppard to confiscate her vehicles, but since she had her drivers licence from America she was officially allowed to drive them. So he was still trying to form a plan to expel her from the school, but each attempt always ended in a failure, up until Monday evening as he was walking past the student counselling room and had eavesdropped on the conversation, he was quite shocked to find out some of her past but decided not to say anything to the teenager.

"Hey Claudia, when do we get to meet this Abigail? I know she's your….you know but she's also your friend right?" Jaden spoke, while trying to talk through a mouth full of food, she leaned back against the wall, foot up on the bench, "most likely when you both come crash at the B&B at Half term, your parents agreed right?" both of them nodded, "they said to me since there is adult supervision I can go, plus it would be good for me to hang out with friends, My mother says that since you've helped me out so much with my school work and got good passing grades that I can go as a reward." Jaden spoke, and they both looked to Syrus, but he was quite. It kind of got the red haired teenager worried, "Sy? What about you?"

His head shot up slightly as he was being spoken too, "oh what? Sorry Claudia what was the question?" Shaking her head, she leaned forward, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok Syrus? You've been acting strange since you came back to the dorms last night, I know Zane was there but as soon as he left you just….shut yourself out." "it's just… we've been here for almost 6 weeks now and in that matter of time I've not won a single duel…. i… feel like I don't belong here you know"

That caused Claudia to drop her coffee on the floor, "Wait… what's this all of a sudden? You can't be serious Sy… your my best friend…." He turned to her and took her hands, "I know and your my best friend too Claudia, it's just I feel like I'm holding both you and Jaden back with my bad duelling. I'm not leaving you it's just that…" he was suddenly cut off when Jaden slapped him on the back, "You're not holding any of us back Bro, Maybe you should be the one taking therapy classes instead of Claudia."

Little did he know, that just as he spoke them words, Alexis had been walking past listening in, unknown to the whole table. The blondes eye's hardened, so she decided to sit at a table close to them.

"Therapy isn't something to joke about with Jaden, Claudia has them for a reason and you know that, my insecurities are nothing compared to ….. I'm sorry Claudia I shouldn't even be saying it. Enough about it though what times your session today?" she looked down at the digital watch on her wrist, "in 4 hours, Zane said since we've cancelled plans that we will do the training on Saturday and that he already had something else going on….. I'm not sure what though he wouldn't tell me…. Since I won't tell him about my sessions."

"Well like Syrus said, you have them for a reason and the fact that you asked both of us to keep them a secret from anyone, You just go to your session today and then come back to the dorms screaming at us for messing something up, I'm sure Sy will snap out of his depression by then." Claudia smiled and hugged both boys, "Thanks guys, After the conversation I had with Steve the other night in the rain, I need this session today…. I'm so pissed with him that I haven't even had the guts to call and apologise."

"No problem Claud, after all the dude promised you he would keep in touch, if I had to go on a secret mission, I would still find a way to contact my best friend. Like I said go do your thing and I'll handle this little guy."

They had another group hug, just as the bell rang, standing up and leaving the lunch room

WH WH WH WH WH

When the last bell rang of the school day, Claudia picked up her messenger bag and waved to both the boy's "Catch you later Dudes," Jaden gave a thumbs up, "Remember to introduce us next time! Come on Sy lets head out to the card shop and pick up some boosters, ok? My treat, we will even pick Claudia up the machine boosters." "Ok Jaden but I don't think it's going to help…."

While running to her therapy session, Claudia had to weave in between students so she could get there on time, she had promised the woman that she would stay an extra 15 minutes today due to leaving early on Monday, and since now Zane had cancelled her lessons on the Cyber dragon deck, she had plenty of time but she still didn't want to be late. Most of the student's respected her duelling but she always had a problem with one certain student, and that one was just about to cause problems,

Out of nowhere, Cyber Dragon's voice entered her mind, _**'don't worry…. He is only trying to teach him…'**_ Suddenly stopping in the middle of the school hallway, she looked around "Wait what?" not realising where she had stopped someone crashed right into her causing her to fall right on top of her bag, and a loud crack was heard, and heads smacking together.

"ow…." Rubbing her forehead, Claudia opened her eye's to see the dirty blonde haired student named Alexis Rhodes right in front of her, Rubbing her own forehead, "Ouch, oi freak… watch where you're going!" Instantly Claudia stood up "Hey that was not my fault! You ran into me Rhodes!"

"You stopped right in the middle of my path slut" "SLUT! What the Frack! I'm not the one who walks around this place thinking she's all that!" She was about to charge at Alexis when a door at the side of them opened up, "Claudia? What's going on out here?" Turning her head slightly looking to Abigail, "Sorry Abby," "Oh what's this? Your all chummy with the school councillor, well ain't that grand… just watch you're back slut" with that Alexis walked past barging shoulders with Claudia before completely leaving.

Shaking her head, Claudia just walked into the room with Abigail sitting down in the soft chair that the woman had in there. "Claudia? Is she like that to you all the time?"

The red haired teenager shrugged, "sometimes worse, she's friends with Zane so I just have to put up with her, I don't know why she hates me so much, I guess I can't be liked by everyone….." The tech genius opened her bag, and Abigail saw the girls eye's widen then throw the bag across the room, "Craptastic! Little bitch smashed my laptop!"

Abigail walked close to the teenagers bag, and picked it up taking out the broken laptop, "Claudia you need to tell a teacher about her, she's bullying you.." "Abigail…please can we just get on with this session? I need to call Artie later and see if he can send me a new laptop" the woman sat down in front of her and nodded, "alright, continuing from last session… "

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Down at the docks, Zane was stood out facing the vast ocean like most nights, only tonight he didn't have the gothic red haired teenager next to him, he had the blonde girl complaining, "She just stopped right in front of me and I didn't have time to slow down…. she didn't even apologise Zane! I swear that girl is psychotic!"

"Alexis! Will you stop complaining about Claudia, I've noticed she has some insecurities but she isn't Psychotic, and at this moment in time I have something else I need to deal with instead of hearing you bad mouth one of my friends." His eye's narrowed looking to the girl who was nursing her back. Sure she had a slight bump on the head but he was more concerned on what she had said to the girl he had come to like, he knew how much Alexis hated Claudia until he heard a voice behind him, "Zane! I'm here…" turning around he saw Syrus standing there but also Jaden standing behind him.

"So you actually decided to show? Time for you to know your place Syrus…"

Jaden stood in front of his friend, "Not so fast Zane, it's because of you Syrus has been feeling like he doesn't belong here and I intend to show you that he does! I'm not having you push him around any longer…. What would Claudia say to this when she finds out?"

Zane walked forward to Jaden "She isn't going to find out about this because this is none of Claudia's business, this is a family matter Jaden Yuki and it's time to teach my little brother a lesson."

Jaden snapped his duel disk onto his left arm, sliding his deck into it and took stance, "Not until you duel me first"

Zane crossed his arms, while his own duel disk activated, "Fine, You better be watching this Syrus"

And with that the duel between Zane and Jaden began.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Back in the school counselling office, Claudia was just finishing telling Abigail about her conversation with Steve the other night, they was already an hour into the session and Claudia had begun to feel slightly better, her anger was calming down from the conflict she had with Alexis.

"And now I'm pretty sure Steve hates me, but I haven't had the guts to call him back and apologise, I was angry and upset that I just took out all my emotions on him," "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, and is most likely expecting your call sweetie."

Claudia closed her eyes, "I don't know if I can, when I fought with him the other night, it felt like I was fighting with one of my foster fathers, just minus the smack, his voice raised more and I got frightened, I think that's why Zane took the Farnsworth off me and ended the call, he still doesn't know but he's becoming suspicious" Abigail nodded, "I think he will understand if you just tell him your reasons sweetie, now-" Abigail was cut off by heavy metal music coming from Claudia's pocket.

Her eye's narrowed as the girl quickly took out the phone and groaned, "Sorry I better answer this…." She pressed the green button on her blackberry "Sy! You know I'm in a-"

She was cut off by his frantic voice on the other side, "Claudia! I'm so sorry! But it's Jaden… he's…. he's duelling against Zane!" Suddenly standing up from her seat she walked over to the window, "WHAT! Why? I know I've been hanging out with him lately but…" "It nothing to do with you Claudia but … Jaden no!" suddenly the line went dead, Claudia looked over to Abigail with a panicked look on her face.

"Let's go sweetie." Abigail picked up Claudia's bag and her own purse, she had to head down to the docks anyway to get back to South Dakota, but just as Claudia was about to touch the door handle she suddenly stepped back as she heard a voice enter her mind again.

' _ **don't worry, the young one needs to learn…. He's only trying to teach him something valuable..'**_

Shaking off slightly, "Cyber Dragon, I don't have time for this, come Abigail." With that both women left the school and jumped into Claudia's silver Prius, she had a good idea where they would be duelling, Zane wouldn't duel anywhere else outside the school.

WH WH WH WH WH

It took 10 minutes in Claudia's car to get to the docks, and as she arrived she saw Jaden with his fusion monster she helped him place into his deck, and Zane on the other side with Cyber twin dragon out on the field. Quickly she ran up in between Syrus and Alexis, "ZANE WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU GOING AFTER MY FRIENDS?"

Zane turned his head, his eye's narrowed to her and then to Syrus, "You're not supposed to be here Claudia, don't interfear…this is something Syrus needs to watch…" His eye's landed back to Jaden, and suddenly he smiled and drew a card from his deck, just as Abigail stood next to Claudia, "So this is what a duel looks like, those monsters really do look real. I'm guessing it's from the 3D imagining produced by the Duel disk?"

"Zane! No you stop this duel right now!" _**'let him duel, he is showing the young one the right way…'**_

"ZANE!" but the teenager completely ignored her, she was so pissed off at him it was unbelievable. He betrayed her by going after her friends, yeah they wasn't as smart as her, Jaden was cocky and Syrus was shy, but they was like siblings.

"I wouldn't bother freak, Zane's had this duel planned for weeks, something to do with proving something to Syrus here, but Jaden wouldn't stand for it and took his place…. So just shut your trap and watch." Just as Claudia was about to tell Alexis to be quite, Zane smirked, "Now that two turns are up, both my different dimension capsules are ready and the cards I placed in them are added to my hand Jaden, you've played well, you know how to play your card, like I've always said It's not only being able to use your cards but it's also knowing how to play them that counts."

He took the two cards that appeared from the tombs that raised from the ground "I play the spell card De-fusion to make my Cyber twins back into Cyber dragons, then I play polymerization to fuse them and the 3rd Cyber dragon in my hand to create Cyber End Dragon!"

"Whoa Sweet monster there bro" Zane's eye's narrowed to the boy in front of him then "If you liked that then you'll love this Jaden, I activate the magic card, POWER BOND!, This doubles the attack points of my Cyber end dragon, placing him on 8000, destroy Absolute Zero and take out the rest of Jaden's life points!"

With that command, Cyber end Dragon charged all three mouths the beam coming from them destroyed Jaden's monster and took his lifepoints down to 0.

Standing on the side lines, Claudia just shook her head as a smile landed on her face, "So that's what you was trying to prove Zane, you sly sneaky sexy bastard…"

Syrus on the other hand, "So that's what Zane was trying to show me all them years ago…. Not only to use the cards but also knowing on how to play them…. I get it now… wait Claudia what the hell?"

He looked up to the girl who looked away whistling slightly, but the woman behind her just laughed slightly, "oh Claudia…"

Hearing a grunt on the field all three heads looked over to see Jaden land on his knees, Syrus began to run over to him but Jaden just looked up laughing at the sky, "Oh man! That was a really sweet duel bro! you really do deserve the top spot in the academy.."

"You duelled well yourself Jaden, I just hope you and Claudia continue to stay friends with Syrus, with you two to guide him I have a feeling that he is going to do just fine here." With that Zane turned around and began walking off, Alexis rushed off to walk next to Zane causing a slight anger inside the red haired girl to bubble.

After all the excitement Jaden walked up to his friends and Abigail, "Well now that's over, Syrus do you feel much better?" the small guy nodded then turned to the woman, "Um sorry I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

The woman looked to both boys and smiled holding her hand out, "I'm Abigail, the ink keeper at Leena's B&B and Claudia's therapist, I'm guessing your Sy and Jay?"

Jaden nodded shaking the woman's hand, "We sure are, thanks for looking out for our sis here and it's super great to finally meet you! I just want to thank you beforehand about us coming over at half-term, one sweet week off school chilling at Claudia's crib! Yeah!"

All 4 of them laughed, "It will be a pleasure, and Claudia I'll speak with Artie to make sure he sends you that new laptop, now it's after hours shouldn't you three be back at the dorms?"

All three teenagers eye's widened as they suddenly remembered, "Shit! If Crowler catches us out here now then we're sure to get expelled! Catch you on Monday Abby!" With that the three teenagers left the woman at the docks just as her boat was coming up to the island, "it's great to know that you've found some wonderful friends Claudia, please take care of her boys because I'm sure she's going to need you."

WH WH WH WH WH WH

 _ **Well how's that for a chapter?**_

 _ **Now why would Claudia say that about Zane?**_

 _ **What's Alexis got planned for Claudia?**_

 _ **And is there going to be any Warehouse missions for Claudia?**_

 _ **Curedream90 and Articdragonslayer over and out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the confusion and excitement from Thursday evening between Zane and Jaden, Claudia had spent the next day half lecturing Zane but also telling him she understood her reasons, it had shocked her greatly that both Zane and Syrus was brothers, yeah she could have looked into the school Database to find out the connection but both of them was her friends and she didn't want to betray their trusts by doing background checks.

Zane had found out Claudia was also rather pissed by the fact that when she had collided with Alexis the day before her laptop had been completely smashed. So at lunch time he had disappeared and returned that evening bang on 5pm at the docks with a complete brand new Sony laptop. She had tried to refuse it but he insisted considering all the worry he had caused her the day before, and to try apologise for Alexis, although she had wanted to refuse the apology she knew he was trying to encourage her to be friends with Alexis.

That was easier said than done, considering the fact that Alexis hated her and she didn't have a single clue why, so now at 10am she was laid on the top of Slifer dorms roof, Dressed in a pair of blue skinnies, rips at both knee caps, long sleeve black t-shirt and black leather waist coat. Since it was Saturday they didn't have any classes so they could wear whatever they wanted, her jeans held three chains, and two belts, one to hold her jeans and the other diagonal holding her deck.

Wearing a pair of blue sunglasses, and her hair thrown up in a ponytail, one hand in front of her holding her Farnsworth, "it's good to hear that your progressing quite wonderful at the school kiddo, Professor Banners been sending me your grades and I'm pleased with the results, Although you should have informed me that you had been sick this week!"

Claudia let out a groan pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, "Chill Dino dude it wasn't that serious, it was just a cold in which…. Hows… Steve been since Monday?" he noticed the sad expression she held on her face, "he's not spoken much but I did punish him with inventory duty, he does keep sitting in your seat you need to speak with him kiddo. This silly little fight isn't good"

Taking a deep breath, "I'll try and talk to him later, how's Pete and Myka doing? I heard from Abby that H.G has come back to help while I'm here" "Their doing fine Pings keep coming in and they keep leaving to collect Artefacts, few problems with Pete getting Whammed, but the usual. Myka's been trying to test those computer skills she learned form you but complains that it's not the same when you're not here. So basically we miss you here kiddo."

Trying not to get worked up Claudia sat up knees arched and spread, "Yeah I miss you all too gramps, can't wait to come home for Halloween, hey old man, thanks for letting my friends come" He just gave her a smile and pushed up his glasses, "it's quite alright kiddo, even though these friends are boys, I'm still glad you have them. They haven't tried anything with you have they?"

Claudia couldn't help but laugh, "no they haven't, Sy has this weird fascination with Dark Magician girl and Jay is just too interested in duelling to even notice that a girl I know has a crush on him."

She looked up from the Farnsworth to see Zane walking up to the dorms, "Hey old man, since I'm still setting up my new laptop, can you do me a favour, you see I'm currently working with a friend to learn his deck and I already have a few cards to make the deck but I need two specific cards for it." Scrunching up his fuzzy grey eye brows Artie looked to her, "Cyber dragons" she pulled out the card from her deck box and showed him.

Instantly his mouth dropped "C…claudia! Where did you get that card?" She lowered it, as the bangles on her wrist jingled slightly, "I pulled it from a booster pack a few weeks ago, remember them dreams I've been having?" he nodded, "this is going to sound crazy but it was that cards voice I could hear, it was trying to call out to me, plus I'm really into wanting this deck."

Suddenly she saw the old agent typing away on his computer, "There is a prophecy about Cyber dragons in the Duelling world but I can't remember for the life of me what that is, I can do some research into it for you kiddo but it's going to take me some time."

Sigh gave a sigh, "You and your stone age brain, I want the deck not some ancient prophecy…although that may just help me understand why the Cyber Dragons are calling to me and not Zane" Artie suddenly stopped typing on his keyboard and looked back at the screen, "Zane? Who's Zan-?" he was cut off by Claudia suddenly speaking, "Just do that research and talk later bye old man!" she quickly shut her Farnsworth just as Zane reached the dorms. She stood up on the roof and waved to him, "MORNING ZANE!"

He stood on the ground arms crossed wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with some black converse, "CLAUDIA DONOVAN, GET DOWN FROM THERE IT'S DANGEROUS!" quickly she climbed off the roof and once her feet was safely on the ground she rushed up to him smiling, the chains on her belt clanked together.

"Sorry dude, it's just a quite spot up there to call my old man on a Saturday morning and chat with him, he wanted to check in to see how I was doing here." She spoke thrusting her hands inside her leather jacket, "You look nice today, never would peg you for jeans dude." He couldn't help but give off a smirk smile "And I never pegged you for large blue sunglasses. Ready for today's less-"

He was cut off by Claudia's Farnsworth buzzing, she let out a groan and answered it, "Artie what?"

"Don't what me young lady! We have an emergency and I'm low on agents! Steve Myka and H.G just received an emergency ping in Canada, and we have a second one in California I can't send Pete alone and since you don't have school today you're up!"

"Dude are you serious? But I have pla-" "YES! I AM QUITE SERIOUS! You will get your gothic but on that chopper I'm sending you and you will be in California to meet Pete at the airport, Pete has the file on the case now go! This is not Snag, Bag and Nag!"

He shut off his Farnsworth and Claudia groaned gripping at her head, "I swear the old man just wants to run me ragged!" Zane couldn't help but laugh, as he looked to her, "so you're like some double agent or something?" she nodded going over to the dorms, "something like that yes I'm really sorry about this Zane I don't mean to just ditch you…" "You're not ditching… because I'm coming with you"

The teenagers mouth suddenly dropped, if it was possible hit the floor "What? No… you can't… these pings… they can be rather d..dangerous sometimes…" she opened her bottom desk draw taking out what looked like a cross between a gun and a needle that glowed, "And that's why your taking that thing with you? We can run through the Cyber Dragons on the way I'm still coming with you." He stepped up closer to her placing a hand under her chin and leaning forward into her ear.

"Because… I'm not going to let anything happen to you" with that he let go, taking her bag that held her Tesla and laptop, placing it over his shoulder. Her face was rather flushed but she quickly shook it off, "Craptastic…Artie's so going to kill me…. Actually Mrs F is going to kill me…"

"Actually Agent Donovan I'm not going to kill you, in fact I think it would be good for Mr Trusdale to come with you" both teenagers jumped out of their skins turning around to the door, Claudia placed a hand over her heart, "Mrs F! I wish you would not do that! Or at least teach me!" The African woman just walked closer "All in due time Agent Donovan, now as I was saying, Mr Trusdale I believe that you may be of help on this case that Agent Donovan will be on. There is hidden potential inside you so for this I'm asking that you shadow Agent Donovan and her partner." Zane's eye's hardened at them words, he didn't quite understand what this woman was asking of him but he was going with Claudia whether he was allowed to or not.

"I wasn't going to let her go alone anyway, Me and Agent Donovan had a date to keep with today and I'm making sure our plans isn't interrupted" Claudia didn't catch onto what he had said but Mrs Fredrick did, she turned her head to Claudia, "Do you mind giving me and Mr Trusdale a moment?"

Claudia just held up her hands, "Sure Mrs F," and with that the red haired teenager walked out of the room, but Zane kept his eye's on the woman in front of him.

"As I was saying Mr Trusdale, there is potential inside you to be in our line of work and when that time comes I am hoping you will accept my offer to a world of endless wonder." He crossed his arms, narrowing his eye's to her, "And what potential would that be?"

"A potential to join a growing secret organisation to protect the world from dangerous things in this world Mr Trusdale, some that can cause serious harm, things that you can't possibly imagine. I can see the connection between you and Agent Donovan, but like I said there is potential but at this current moment in time there is a darkness that is deep inside trying to fight through the light in you, but….. when you was stood next to Agent Donovan the lightness began to shine bright."

He looked passed the woman to the door, then eye's landing back onto the woman, "that's because she doesn't realise it at this moment in time but she is the light. I know she's had something bad happen to her in the past that she doesn't want to talk about, but she is the one that keeps the darkness away."

Mrs Fredrick nodded and turned around, "Then I can count on you to join her on this mission? When half term comes I expect you to go with Agent Donovan back to South Dakota, You will understand more there" he closed his eyes for a moment, "Endless Wonder huh? What exa-" he stopped speaking as he opened his eyes and the woman wasn't there anymore, the front door was closed so she couldn't have walked out. He would ask Claudia later on this but he remembered that they had to get to California.

WH WH WH WH WH

A few hours later, in the beautiful sun of California, Claudia and Zane stepped outside the Airport, "Now where is that man?" she looked around but couldn't see Pete anywhere, it had been weird on the chopper as Zane didn't speak much to her, and she had tried to avoid eye contact with him. She knew Mrs Fredrick mentioned to him something about the Warehouse but she wasn't sure how much she had said about it.

She let out a groan as Zane spoke his first words in hours, "what does he look like? Maybe if we go over there with slightly higher ground we can spot him?" she was about to agree when suddenly she was picked up and spun around. "Claud! it's so good to see you!" she couldn't help but laugh while trying to get out of the man's arms. Zane on the other hand took matters into his own hands, grabbing the teenager out of the mystery arms and stood in front protectively. "Who are you?"

The man stood and looked too Claudia and from the kid, "Who am i? who are you?" suddenly Claudia stepped in between both of them, "Pete this is my friend Zane, Zane this is my co-worker Pete, this is who we are working with on this case."

"Whoa wait a minute, back up Claudia you brought a kid from the Academy?" She held up her hands in defence, "Hey wasn't my choice, He refused to let me come alone and also Mrs F would have glared me to death if I didn't agree with her." Running a hand through his shaggy bangs Pete sighed, "Alright well then, let's just go, Artie is going to be so pissed when he finds out I assume the genius has her laptop?"

Giving a thumbs up and a nod, "Sure do Although I'm not quite finished yet setting up the system on it due to it's still brand new, and I thank you again for that Zane." The teenage boy just gave a smile as they all made their way to the local coffee shop, Pete had flashed his badge at the counter so they could get a secluded table near the back.

"Alright, from what I've found out is that we are meant to be searching for a dagger that was made back in the 1800's, quite similar to the one Artie was obsessed with." Claudia let out a groan and ran a hand through her bangs, "Please don't remind me of that Pete…. I still have nightmares about it." Giving her a sympathetic look, "I know Claud, but in any case, this dagger was made by the same man, so I'm guessing it has similar effect to that Dagger you … you know with… it's just a simple retrieval mission as it's being held at the local California museum."

Claudia just groaned hitting her head on the table, while Zane watched the two interact, "Can I ask why we are going after this dagger from the 1800's? if I'm going to be involved with whatever Mrs F wants me to be involved in I think it's best I know."

Pete looked to both kids, and noticed something in Zane's eye's, a sort of glimmer of protection and deep emotions for the girl next to him, he also gave off a look of concern. "Alright, basically kid what the dagger is, is an Artefact, what we do is hunt Artefacts and then take them back to South Dakota to the Warehouse so they can be protected."

At hearing this, Claudia groaned even more until she felt Pete's hand on her head, she slapped it away but he kept annoying her until she tried to bite his hand, "Hey! No to the biting!"

Zane took a sip of his black coffee processing the information in his head, he then turned to Claudia "i believe you both, if this thing is that dangerous then we should retrieve it quickly," Taking a deep breath Claudia sat up right "Alright but there is no way I'm touching that dagger… i swear Artie's trying to get revenge on me for the last Dagger I touched." Zane just smiled to her, "He's your father right? He's bound to try and get revenge on you for something you did, now his some homework while we do this, Name off all the Cyber Dragon Fusion monsters" Letting out another Groan, Pete couldn't help but laugh at the girl and sat back drinking his own coffee thinking on how cute the teenagers looked together.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Well I'm leaving it there for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, So Zane's been taken out on a warehouse mission because Mrs F ordered it?

What's going to happen?

Will Zane find out why Claudia doesn't want to touch the dagger?

Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer over and out


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Standing in front of the California Museum was the Trio of warehouse agents, well two and a junior, Pete rubbed his hands together then turned to the two teenagers, Claudia had her hands inside her jeans pocket and Zane had his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Right Claudia this is going to sound slightly impulsive but I kind of feel out of place with two teenagers…. So hears the plan."

Letting a small groan escape her lips, she always hated it when Pete had a plan because it always meant trouble for either her or Myka, But Zane looked to the man in front of him, his superior in this case. He didn't understand why Claudia was so rebellious with him, "Mr Lattimer what's the plan then?"

Pete clicked his fingers and smiled, "Glad to see your on board Zane, gosh that names so weird… Anyway were at a local museum right? Your bother teenagers…. Claudia's always been interested in the 1600's and I'm guessing you like old things too?" Zane's eye's narrowed watching the man, He reminded him of an older Jaden and was hoping that Jaden wouldn't be like this in his 30's. "So….what do two teenagers normally do when they come here?"

Claudia's eye's suddenly snapped wide knowing what Pete was indicating, "Oh no no no no, Pete! No!" the agent clapped his hands together once, "Claud come on… please… all you two have to do is find the dagger then contact me through the wireless radio, while I go and speak with the director…. "

Zane finally caught onto what the two was saying, letting his arms drop slightly, "So you want us to act like this is a date?" Clicking his fingers once more Pete grinned, "Bingo, your good kid, that's exactly what I want you to do. Claudia has her Tesla if anything goes wrong and I will know through my …. Vibes.." Zane nodded and looked to the red head next to him, she was looking away sighing, but Zane took things serious "Ok Mr Donovan… I'll make sure to look after your daughter,"

Before Pete could refuse to be called Claudia's father, Zane wrapped an arm around the girls waist and began directing her inside the museum she had no choice but to play along with the two. Pete couldn't help but smile but frowned slightly as he noticed Claudia stiffen up at first. When the two was out of ear shot he walked into the building himself heading towards the reception desk flashing his Secret service badge.

WH WH WH WH WH

After a few turns inside the museum, Claudia had managed to convince Zane he didn't need to put up the charade anymore, wrapping her arms around her stomach as they walked, she held her tesla in the back left pocket and a pair of purple gloves hanging out the right. The boy had noticed each move she made was with caution but not because of the Artefact, it was something to do with her body. He felt her stiffen up earlier on, in fact, every time he touched her she would flinch, stiffen up or close her eye's as if she was expecting something else to come. "So … this is the type of job you do on a day to day basis?"

Turning her head slightly Claudia smiled, "Sometimes, sometimes the field work is a little more exciting, chasing the bad guy's interviewing people, when I first joined it was because I hacked into Arties database and he punished me by fixing the system I broke into, odd jobs around the place until I was set on as a full time technician."

He gave her one of his rare smiles, "Sounds interesting, you know Mrs F told me I had potential in this line of work of … endless wonder, And so far I met your crazy friend Pete, and spending time with you outside of the academy, to be honest… if I was going to take you out this would be one of the places I'd go." She suddenly stopped as she watched him walk up to an old suit of armour. Her face flushed up slightly "R..really? i…" he turned his head slightly towards her, "Yeah, it's one of my favourite places to go, I'd like to share that with someone who I care about. I can tell your special Claudia there is something about you that draws me to you but … at this moment in time I can't figure that out."

She walked up to the side of him while placing a lose strand of hair behind her ear that showed off 4 piercings in a row and her cartilage piercing. "I'm nothing special Zane all I do is cause trouble for people a burden rea-" she suddenly stopped talking and turned to the left. Which caught his attention, "What's wrong?"

"It's here…" she took a step forward into a room that held a sign for the 1800's relics "How can you tell?" she held up an index finger as she saw a glass cabinet table stand and walked up to it, taking a deep breath right there in the middle a slim dagger with a red twisted hilt was laid right there. Zane looked to the description of the Dagger that was next to it and then back to the girl, she had covered her mouth slightly and noticed her eye's was glistening.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned the girl away from the dagger towards him, "What's wrong?" taking in a deep shallow breath, while gripping the t-shirt she was wearing right over her heart, "I… I was just remembering when we had to look for the other dagger, I didn't want to go near that one either because my old man apparently had visions of me with it…. Stabbing him."

Raising his left eye brow to her, as he watched a tear roll out of her own eyes, "Artie had been taken over with some kind of evil, he had used an Artefact to turn time back so he could save the world and got whammed, something took over inside of him and he was going to use that dagger to release a deadly orchid that caused a sweating sickness to kill millions of people. It was in Germany this happened, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen…. He spoke some very hurtful words to everyone… to me, once he had used the dagger to destroy the case the Chinese Orchid was in, it flew up to the ceiling and I felt it calling to me."

Taking in a deep shaky breath, furiously wiping her eye's Zane could tell it was hard on her, "I had to do something… I didn't know at the time but I knew if I used the dagger I could save Artie… I stabbed him Zane… I stabbed my old man with that dagger… it felt like I was cutting into my own heart…I never forgave myself for that moment… but he was grateful that I did. i….." covering her face with both hands she angrily tried to stop the tears from falling, but all he did was pull her close into his arms.

"You did what you had to do to save the person you loved Claudia even after what this evil said… you pushed it aside to make sure your old man came back to you, and it sounds like he did." He gently removed the girls hands away from her face, and lifted her chin so he could see them brown eyes. "You hold a big heart, a very kind one at that, you love everyone that you come in contact with but yet I can see it's you who wants to be loved but you're afraid… I don't know why that is and I'm not going to pry anything out of you…. But know this you can always come to me and I will listen."

"Zane… i…." he began to lean in forward when suddenly something caught Claudia's attention out the corner of her eye, "Zane get down!" She tackled him out of the way as a loud explosion was set off right next to them, sending the two teenagers toppling to the ground.

WH WH WH WH WH

Inside the directors office of the museum, Pete was stood leaning over the wooden mahogany desk, "Sir you need to listen to me, that Dagger here is something that can be very dangerous in the wrong hands, you don't understand!"

"I'm pretty sure I do Agent Lattimer, and I can assure you that the dagger is completely safe and well protected by the guards here, No one is going to try and steal the dagger" Pete was about to say something until he suddenly stood up straight. "No… something is not right here… Claudia!" the office suddenly shook as a loud explosion was heard throughout the museum. Quickly he ran to the door opening it to see Security guards running in one direction and civilians running the other way, he quickly grabbed one of the security guards, "What happened?"

The young woman looked him up and down, when he brought out his badge, "a small bomb was set off inside the 1800's collection, section C we're trying to evacuate the building just in case it's a terrorist bombing." Pete suddenly took off running down the hallway and flight of stairs.

He was expecting someone holding a gun around the room holding hostages, but once he reached the room, what he found was something he totally wasn't expecting, Zane was pinned to the floor with Claudia on top, both eye's widened as Zane's hand was on her chest, and the other up her shirt on her stomach, lips locked. He suddenly covered his eye's looking away, "Couldn't you two kids wait till you got back to the Academy for this?"

Claudia suddenly jumped up off Zane and looked to Pete, her face was so red he wished he had a camera "Pete! It…it's not what it looks like! I swear! There was this …explosion! I pushed Zane out of the way and…. And…"

"You decided to suck his lips off while he was touching your boobie region huh? It's alright, I understand I was once a teenager… I know how your sex drive works!" "PETE!" Zane stood up straight and helped the girl off the floor who was holding her ears, as they was constantly ringing. He looked over to the glass case that was all over the place "the daggers missing… "

At that the young red head looks around the room and noticed it was just them and the security guards in there who had been slightly shocked to find the teenagers on the floor looking like they was about to have sex. Claudia looked up into the corners of the room, "Security camera's.. they must have caught something…. Come on!" she suddenly became light on her feet clapping her hands together and dashed off with a security guard.

Pete looked to Zane a little while longer, the kid was completely red in the face but he was looking down at the hand that was up his little sisters top, his eye's looked like he had discovered something with the girl but didn't want to jump to assume anything.

"Come on kid, we better chase after her otherwise she's going to go after the robber single handed"

WH WH WH WH WH

It didn't take long to find Claudia sat in front of the Security Mainframe going through the footage frame by frame, from the point where she was breaking down in front of the boy, to the point slightly after the explosion.

She felt both males behind her, one stood at the side which she guessed was Zane, and the other Pete who leaned in close to the screen, "Wait…stop right there… looks like… a kid" Claudia inhanced the video "Your right, just a teenager, white male no older than 14?" Pete nodded as the director of the museum walked in "That's Riley James, he comes in here often to help out but … why would he steal?"

Claudia spun around in the chair "Simple, what do all 14 year olds want at that age? Attention? Money? Being forced into doing it? Do you know where Riley would have gone?" giving his grey hair a quick scratch, "well if it's money then there is a Pawnshop just round the corner from here."

Quickly the three Agents ran out of the room and headed down the street.

WH WH WH WH WH

A few hours after all the excitement at the museum they had managed to find Riley James at the Pawnshop trying to sell the stolen dagger to pay for his mother medication, Claudia had felt bad for the teenager and said to him that the museum wouldn't press charges so long as he worked off the debt, she had spoken with the Director and he agreed to them terms. Zane had seen the effects of neutralizing an Artefact, but even his eye's had to close and shrink back from the electric that sparked off the foiled bag.

So now currently they was waiting at the airport for the chopper to take them back to duel Academy, and Pete was trying to hug the hell out of Claudia. "I'm going to so miss you for the next week…. Please come home soon! Myka wont watch star trek re-runs with me!" the girl just laughed as he tried to nuzzle into her neck, "Alright, alright! I'm sure I can get Jay and Sy to sit there too, do me a favour and try not to tell Artie what happened today ok?"

"Hey! That's not my place to tell him that you've got a boyfriend, which reminds me keep your hands to yourself Zane," the navy blue haired boy raised his hands, "I intend to Mr Lattimer, not until Claudia's ready anyway." The older agent raised his eye brow to him, "Alright I trust you too crazy kids ok? Now you better go" with that the two teenagers stepped onto the Chopper and strapped in, "Later Pete!"

30 minutes later after being air born, watching the clouds go by, Claudia sighed, while running a finger across her lips, sure she had many kisses before but this one had sent a spark through her whole body.

"Claudia?" turning her head, to see Zane looking at her, her cheeks instantly began to burn slightly, "yeah?"

He looked down to the hand that had been up her top again and back to the girl, "I understand If … you just want me to teach you Cyber Dragons but… maybe we could… try that Museum thing? Just us two one day…" she gave a smile and nodded, "Oh… and you're a good kisser."

Again Claudia could feel her cheeks on fire, "thanks, um… maybe.. we should ugh… " she had noticed him moving forward slightly "as I said to you earlier today, you can always tell me anything… and I'll always be there for you" he raised her chin up to him, and he leaned down slowly placing a gentle kiss upon her rosy lips.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Well that's it folks! For chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed it! Yay! Zane and Claudia kissed!

What's going to happen in the next chapter?

Is there going to me more duelling? Or will there me more missions?

Curedream90 And ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two days after the excitement back in California between two teenagers had caused a difference in the relationship between Claudia and Zane, Especially when she had got back to the dorms that night to see Jaden sat on her bed, and Syrus sitting on her desk chair. They had both been curious as to where she had gone the whole day as they knew she had training with Zane. But they couldn't even find Zane anywhere on campus, Jaden had asked Alexis but she didn't know and got rather nasty when he asked about Claudia.

Jaden had told the blonde girl to calm down and that Claudia wasn't going to bite her and didn't know why she was so uptight with his best friend, but the only reply he got was, "isn't that obvious Jaden…She's like a Virus infecting everyone around her." Unfortunately for Alexis, Jaden didn't quite understand what he meant, but the red head did once he had repeated the words to her.

Syrus had noticed the dreamy look on the girls face when she sat down on Jaden's bed and the fact she was continually touching her lips and stomach. Which had made him smile to her, "Something happened between you and Zane didn't it? It's cool"

She had told them that Zane had taken her to a Museum that was holding an exhibit on the 1800's, both boys knew that she loved her history and that she was always researching something on her laptop not only for her, but for her co-workers too, but she didn't say much about it apart from stating that they was all history freaks.

She had told them on how Zane was making her feel and both of them routed for her, Although Syrus was a little worried that his brother was going to hurt the girl he called his best friend because of how cold Zane could be.

So now she was currently sitting on the roof of Duel Academy, headphones on listening to some Disturbed song alone, she wanted to try and sort out her feelings before later that evening when meeting Abigail at her therapy session, raising her wrist, and pulling back the red sweatband she was wearing looking down at the scars she held on her wrist. She knew Zane had felt the ones on her stomach on Saturday, because she could feel his fingers tracing along them while they was up her top. She had tried so hard not to have a panic attack and when Pete had caught them, she was actually counting her lucky stars that she had something else to keep her mind busy to avoid breaking down.

Zane had visited her again on Sunday and they went through the lessons they missed out on Saturday, and then he took her for coffee where they just sat down and he spoke about his past, the happy moments he held when watching Syrus get happy over some silly little Duel monster card he'd given him, But he had also spoken on how he felt his parents held so much responsibility on his shoulders at the time.

Rising a plastic take out cup of coffee to her lips she relaxed her right wrist looking up to the sky, the clouds was nowhere in sight, as the suns ray's hit her pale face.

Today she had opted for a black t-shirt that said no game no life on it, black skinny jeans that was ripped at both knees. Placing the cup down onto the ground, she pulled the sweatband back over her wrist just as the door to the roof opened. Smiling the man that had plagued her mind so much over the past few days walked up to her with a white plastic carrier bag and sat down onto the ground.

"Thought I'd find you up here, You wasn't with my little brother and Jaden" sitting up straight crossing her legs she looked up to him shielding her eye's from the sun while pulling the headset off her head. "I didn't feel like sitting in a crowded lunch room that smelt like last week gym socks, I have to deal with that back at the dorm when Jaden doesn't do his laundry."

Zane took out a black box and handed it to her that had chopsticks tied to it, "I have a feeling that room would be so much worse if you wasn't living with them too, Are you ok though you've been kind of distant since… "

She opened up the lunch box he gave her, and she could have sworn the food sparkled to her, "Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind." He picked up a small fried squid from his own lunch box, "I'm a very good listener" pressing her rosy pink lips together, she tilted her head down to the ground, "Zane… when we you know… kissed back in the museum…it was accidently I know but I liked it, but… I didn't exactly feel…." She spoke off into the distance, he noticed her grip on the chop sticks tighten slightly.

"It reminded you of something about your past? Claudia I don't mind if you want to take this slow… like I said to you, I'll always be there for you, whether it's to listen, or to be friends…or even something more, I'm not going to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. I know there are things you can't tell me, Whether it's because your afraid of what I may think or it's because it's too hard for you to even think about. It's ok because I'm not going anywhere."

She gave off a one sided smile looking back up to his onyx eye's, ones where she could get lost in, "Thanks, just… could you maybe give me some time?" he looked back to her, and gave a slight nod then held up an egg roll to her mouth.

"only if you open wide." Letting off a laugh she opened her mouth and he gently placed the food inside until she took it and smiled. "Mmmm Delish…."

Standing off into the Distance, Alexis could see the two up on the roof, she felt anger boil inside of her. "I'm going to make sure you get expelled from this school Claudia, no one takes my best friend or the guy that I like either…. You are just a whore and I'm going to make sure the whole school knows about it."

WH WH WH WH WH WH

For the rest of the school day, Alexis Rhodes kept a close eye on the red haired teenager, she knew the girl was 3 years older than her, same age as Zane but she was also a first year in Duel Academy, and a Slifer none the less. She had to put up with watching the two become close friends, Zane teacher her secrets of his deck and him stating that the girl was connected to them just like himself.

Alexis didn't want to believe it, and then on Saturday night down by the docks, she had seen them exit the chopper walking hand in hand up to Claudia's silver Prius, Zane giving her a kiss on the cheek as he opened the driver side of the car for her. That's when it hit a nerve deep inside the blonde she knew there was more going onto the pair then what other people was seeing.

So now here she was following the red head down the schools crowded hallway, at 3.15 to the school counselling office. She knew her best friend had been wanting to know why Claudia Donovan had been skipping their training sessions on Monday and Thursdays so now here she was seeing the girl walking into Abigails office without knocking of all things and the girls voice booming off the walls. "Yo Abby, how's it going?"

The woman Alexis knew as Abigail smiled to her rival "very good thank you but, you do know these therapy sessions are all about you right?" "Oh come on Abby, I only get to see you twice a week now, you know I miss girl time." Abigail closed the door to the room and without trying to look like a stalker Alexis pressed her ear against the door.

She could only hear muffled words behind the door such as, "I know I'm crazy! But I can't help it… it's there, haunting my mind constantly since then…"

Having a grin going wide from one side of the face to the other, Alexis stepped back "I've got you now…. I knew you belonged in a mad house Donovan…" turning on her purple heel, Alexis switched her evil face to a panicked one and began running off down the white halls of Duel academy in search for the one person she needed to tell.

WH WH WH WH WH

On the other side of the school, Zane was stood talking to Syrus trying not to make the young boy strain his neck, "And then I realised the kid was trying to replicate Professor Crowlers' moves back in Jaden's entrance exam, so I managed to counter it and win the duel! Isn't that awesome Zane! Yeah I know it's only my second duel I've won but still…"

"That's very good Syrus, you are starting to taken in my words I spoke the other week during my duel with Jaden, I'm proud of the progress you are making." He noticed his brother held a large smile with his eye's closed behind the small framed glasses his wore.

"Oh and another thing Zane, I've noticed that you and Claudia are hitting it off… I never knew you was the one for the gothic types! If it's anyone I'm glad it's her, she needs someone like you to-" he was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, "ZANE! You….you need to hurry!"

Turning around they met the panting frame of Alexis Rhodes, horror was clearly struck on her face, Zane's eye's narrowed to the girl, "What's wrong? Is someone in trouble?" placing a hand over her heart, leaning over panting hard, "Yes… I'm afraid so…. It's…. Claudia … She's … gone mad….she's with the school councillor… she's demanding that she needs to be accepted into an institution!" Both Trusdale brother's eye's widened, but both for different reasons, "What?" in that instant, Zane dropped his books to the floor and began running in the direction Alexis came from. Syrus looked up to the girl who watched her best friend leave, "I don't know what your trying to prove Alexis but Claudia would never want to be placed in an institution…" with that he took off after his brother.

WH WH WH WH WH

Inside the room with Abigail and Claudia, the red head was leaning against the window holding a cup of coffee while looking to the woman, "So when Zane touched the scars on your stomach, you was instantly reminded of the foster father that gave you them… that's understandable Claudia them memories will be buried deep inside your mind so anyone that will touch them will instantly give you flash backs to that traumatic time. Did it bring up any old nightmares that evening?"

Claudia turned to look out of the window… her brown eye's hardened slightly "Yeah, It did… it was like I was still there in that house… him pinning me down and dragging the blade across my stomach.. before he slowly pushed it into it…" she placed a hand underneath her top trailing against the scars. "I could feel the pain, but I couldn't scream…. My throat had been damaged by him strang-" she couldn't finish her sentence when the door slammed open, jumping out of her skin Claudia turned around and widened.

There stood leaning against the door panting out of breath was Zane Trusdale, "Zane! W…what. Are you doing here? In fact! How did you know I was here?" was all Claudia could muster, until Abigail stood up, "I'm sorry but this is a private consultation."

But Zane ignored both of them while he composed himself and walked up to the girl by the window, "You …. Now I understand the reasons why you was so secretive about this….about your past… I overheard the last few sentences you spoke… why you freeze up when I touch you sometimes… thank god…." But the girl couldn't muster a reply, "Even if what she said was right, I wouldn't allow you to go into a psychiatric ward, because you are sane enough to me…. And I care about you too much to allow you to go… I know you said you needed time but…. I have feelings for you Claudia."

At this Abigail couldn't help but smile at the two teenagers "My what's this Mr Trusdale, is this something you would like to sit down and talk about?" asked the very curious Abigail, but he just turned his head towards her, "I think it's quite obvious Ma'am on what this is… so there is absolutely nothing to talk about. Claudia"

He turned his attention back to the girl who looked like she was about to drop her coffee, "I promise you that I will never hurt you, I know this is something that will take time so I will let you think about this for a while…" with that he turned around as anger was clearly shown in his eye's but Abigail looked outside the room to the person he was staring at, the blonde girl at the doorway.

He walked out of the room not looking back, but Claudia turned to Abigail, "Did he? What…. Wait… hold up!" she placed the coffee on the table and ran out after him while Abigail sat down at her desk sighing, "Another session gone un finished…"

Claudia had caught up with Zane quite quickly for the fact that she wasn't a sprinter or any type of sports person, and grabbed hold of his hand spinning the boy around, just as she leaned up making their lips crash together.

In that moment, Claudia felt the sparks electrify throughout her body, she had never been so bold with anyone in her life not even with her ex-boyfriend Todd, she felt his hand gently comb through her hair as he kissed her back, not with force no, this was a gentle passionate kiss.

It didn't last as long as what the girl hoped for though, as she did need air so to her disappointment she broke the kiss and looked the boy in the eye's, "I feel the same way Zane, I don't know what you was told but I will NEVER! Go back into a psychiatric ward, not when I have you to keep me sane."

He smiled, gently cupping her cheek "That's good, one less worry off my mind."

Claudia leaned in for another kiss when her eye's caught the attention of Alexis, "What are you doing here?" Alexis just crossed her arms, Anger clearly shown through out her body movements, "I tried to warn him about you, you are just one crazy fucked up bitch that's just jumping guys…. First Jaden now Zane! Who's next this loser right here?" she pointed a thumb at Syrus who looked shocked for the fact that his best friend snogged the hell out of his brother.

"HEY! I haven't done anything with Jaden we are just friends you are just blinded by too much jealousy to see that!" Snapped the red head, at this current moment in time the mood had been broken and the blonde was the cause, "No you listen here computer nerd! You have to sleep with guys to make them love you, when in reality no one loves you, Jaden doesn't, Syrus doesn't, Zane doesn't and I bet your daddy doesn't love you either… I bet that's why he sliced you open like a turkey."

At that point Zane was getting angry but before he could do anything a blur of red left his side and tackled Alexis to the ground throwing her fist into the blondes face, "DON'T YOU DARE BAD MOUTH ARTIE! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" but Alexis wasn't going to stand for that, she rammed her knee into Claudia's stomach rolling over making the teenager hit her back on the wall.

Claudia went in for another swing but Alexis head butted her right in the face before sending another blow to the rib cage.

Before it could go any further Professor Crowler entered the scene, he grabbed Alexis by the arms while Zane and Syrus grabbed Claudia, both girls rearing to go for another round. "What in tarnation is going on here? Alexis! You're a model student! And Claudia Donovan, yes I expected something like this from you but …."

The teacher was suddenly cut off by Zane, "With all due respects sir, it was Alexis that started the fight, I know under normal circumstances this would end in both being Expelled but… Claudia's therapy session had been interrupted…" with that Professor Crowlers face looked to the young teenager with a sympathy expression, "I see… well Zane I know you are not one to tell lies, … Well then I will allow this fight to continue….but! it has to be a duel. If not then both of you will be heading to Chancellor Sheppard's office immediately AND! BOTH your guardians will be contacted!"

Claudia's eye's hardened, "oh it's on bitch…."

Alexis looked back "Bring it…"

 **WH WH WH WH WH**

 **And that is it for this chapter! Who's going to win the duel?**

 **CLAUDIA AND ZANE FINALLY CONFESSED AND WE GOT A BITCH FIGHT GOING ON TOO!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer over and out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tension was rising high inside the school duelling arena, both girls was stood opposite each other, and it was obvious at that moment in time no one was going to stop this duel from happening, plus it was the only way for them both to not be expelled by the school Chancellor.

Having her back arched slightly, and her eye's narrowed to the blonde teenager stood across from her, trying not to just tackle her back to the ground and beat the living day lights out of her, Claudia picked a card from her hand "Alright you spoilt little brat, I start with Gogogo Giant in attack mode and end my turn." Her right hand was clenching and un clenching slightly, She'd had just about enough of Alexis and her childish acting towards her. Sure she roomed with Jaden and Syrus but that didn't mean she was sleeping around.

Alexis drew her first card, and she had placed on a set of purple sleeveless gloves, and slammed a monster on the field, "I summon Cyber Valkrie in attack mode, and then I place two cards face down on the field Donovan, then I end my turn… go on Donovan I thought you was going to bring it? Or is that what you just do in bed when you mess about with men?"

Gritting her teeth, Claudia was getting more and more riled up, standing to the sides of the stadium was Zane, Syrus, Professor Crowler and Abigail. The therapist had tried to talk Claudia out of the duel and to finish her session to try and get rid of the anger she held inside but Claudia refused saying that no one speaks about Artie the way Alexis did and gets away with it.

Zane had tried to make Claudia go to the nurses office but she had shook him off, he hadn't even seen that much anger in the girl when Pete teased them about being together on Saturday. Claudia drew her next card, "I summon Gagaga Magician and then overlay both my monsters to bring out Utopia! I told you that I was going to teach you a lesson Rhodes! And this is how I do it! Utopia attack!" At that moment Alexis held a smirk on her face, "What's wrong Donovan? Forget I placed cards face down? I activate Blizzard wall! It changes the battle position of my monster to defence mode and once it's destroyed Utopia will have 1 Ice counter on it's head." In a quick movement, Cyber Valkire was destroyed and a small ice counter appeared above Utopia's head. Biting her lip not caring that blood was trickling down her chin from the previous fight they had in the hallway, Claudia threw down a face down card, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Alexis Drew just as fast as Claudia had ended her turn, "I activate the field spell Absolute Zero Barrier, this allows monsters with Ice counters to lose 500 Attack points and! It can no longer attack, I then summon Frost tiger in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

Claudia just stood up straight, wincing slightly from her ribs, "Awe, is someone in pain? Good you deserve it bitch…" but she ignored the blondes taunting words and drew her next card, "I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode, Golem destroy Valkyrie!"

"Not so fast you blind slut! I activate Doble Passe!, yes I take 1800 points of damage but my monster still stay's on the field." Grunting, Claudia ends her turn, her right hand holding her rib cage as she slouched over slightly.

From the side Lines, Zane's trained eye's knew the girl was in pain, but she refused to admit it, he also knew she needed have this duel otherwise things may turn even uglier the next time both girls ran into each other, While watching the duel his ears picked up the sound of footsteps running into the stadium and a familiar voice to his ears shout, "Claudia! What the hell are you playing at!"

Everyone turned around to see two men there, one muscular build and slightly shaved head, and the other older, small framed glasses and rather chubby on the waist line, "Shut up Jinksy!" "No I will not! End this stupid duel now and get yourself a medic!"

"ENOUGH! THIS DUEL WILL NOT END UNTIL I SAY IT DOES!" Shouted the blonde who drew her next card, "I activate the spell card pot of greed not once but twice! Allowing me to draw 4 more cards! Then I activate Cost down to tribute Valkyrie to summon to the field Ice master!"

"Now since your dumb brain only knows nerd programs and not my deck, I'll explain slowly so you can understand, Ice masters effect allows me to send 1 Absolute zero barrier from the field to the grave to destroy all monsters on your side of the field that hold Ice counters on it to the graveyard Donovan! So your Utopia is destroyed, but I'm not done there yet, like I smashed your face I'm having my master smash golems! Destroy her monster!"

Claudia growled as she watched but instantly smiled, "I activate my mirror force, looks like all blondes are dumb." The blonde shook her head, "My my, not this one, maybe that's just you stupid cow, I activate Instant freeze! It negates the activation of your trap card and flips it face down again, now you can't use it for 3 whole turns! Meaning your down to only 1200 life points, before I end my turn I'll place these little babies face down."

Artie had turned to Abigail while Claudia was still duelling trying to get out of her why Claudia was fighting in the first place, but it wasn't Abigail who told him it was Zane, "It's because Alexis disrespected her old man, so Claudia was trying to defend him and it ended up in this duel… she refused to head to the nurses office before hand."

Artie looked the boy who spoke, Mrs F had mentioned to the old agent about Zane Trusdale, on his potential and that he was to become a warehouse agent, "I see… but I'm still not happy about this…. She shouldn't be fighting at all! I know teenagers rebel at some point but I thought Claudia was past that by now.." he sighed pushing his glasses up but Steve spoke, "she may still hold some anger towards me Artie, but still I'd be proud of her to be defending you."

Claudia drew her new card, "I activate Monster reborn! To bring Utopia back to the field and then activate Rank-up Barians force to summon Ray V to the field, now I know you've seen the effects of Ray V before Bitch!" but Alexis held up an index finger wagging it from side to side, "That I have whore bag, that's why I activate The Ice-Bound God trap card! When two or more water monsters are on the field, it negates the activation of a monsters effect rendering your Ray V useless."

Throwing her hand forward Claudia gritted her teeth, "Then just pound her stupid little monster!" but again Alexis negated Claudia's effect by activating her second face down card, "Negate attack!"

The red haired teenager ended her turn, making Alexis draw once more, "I activate the equip spell card Master with crown of command, and equip it to my Ice Master, now attack her Ray V!" and with that Claudia was wide open with no monsters left on the field, "Now attack for game tiger!"

It was then Claudia felt more rage as the blonde's tiger scratched at her taking away the last of her life points and winning the duel, "Pathetic… and you were meant to be some big shot rising up the ranks?" She saw the red head launch forward again but the random male that shouted earlier grabbed the girl around the waist, "Claud…. calm down Claud! enough! Breath ok? Deep breaths…" "Let me go Jinksy! Let me at her!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you to the nurses office! I will turn a blind eye to this one fight, but next time it's to the Chancellors office with both of you!" With that professor Crowler left the duelling arena.

WH WH WH WH WH

Sitting there with her arms crossed, Claudia looked up to the school Nurse "I am not taking it off!" the nurse side rubbing her temples, "Miss Donovan, I need to do a full examination and since you told me that you feel pains on your upper body I need to check out the damage, you could have cracked ribs for all I know!"

Chocolate brown eye's narrowed passed the nurse to see Alexis Rhodes sitting on the bed opposite her, she already had her top off which just showed several bruising in the stomach and one on her back you just couldn't stick to hitting me in the face could you Rhodes?"

"Oh shut up and just take that ugly t-shirt off, what's wrong scared we will call you fat or chunky?" bit the blonde, it was just them three girls inside the nurses office, the males had to wait outside while the check up was being done since it required the girls to basically strip.

Claudia looked down at the floor nervously before taking off her waist coat and t-shirt, to just sitting there in a black lacy bra, two sudden gasps was heard, and no it wasn't because of the severe brusing on Claudia's chest or rib cage, it was because of something else, the nurse gave the young girl a sympathy look before she began to press down in area's around the bruises, Claudia winced on one of her ribs, "Hmmm it just seems to be slight bruising and swelling but apart from that your good, I've placed small stitch on your lip Miss Donovan and that black eye will go in a few days, but since you wear dark make up anyway no one will know the difference."

Claudia groaned as she laid back on the bed, "Ugh …. Craptastic… hey dude, you can stop staring at me now" she waved her hand in front of the blonde, but it didn't faze her, "wait… did you think I was lying about stuff Rhodes?"

Alexis soon snapped out of it when she heard her name being called by the gothic girl in front of her, "Sorry… it's just…. " "You've never seen someone with deep scaring on their ribs and stomach? Sorry dude but as I say to people the foster care system was screwed up, each scar you see here, is from a different foster parent."

She traced her finger going from the left side of her rib cage down to her stomach on the right side, stopping at a deep stab wound that had healed. "I've had it all, beaten, whips, knifes, cigarette buds, but that's all in the past now" she grabbed her t-shirt and threw it back on making Alexis look up to Claudia in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I just assumed that Seto Kaiba had raised you and enrolled you into the school, I never expected that you had been in foster care." Claudia shook her head, "That's why you should never judge a book by their covers blondie, look dude I know you have a secret thing for my bro Jay, and I'm cool with that but instead of being jealous you should have just tried to make friends with me. So yeah I have baggage, I'm not special I'm just another teenager trying to find her place in this big old world."

Alexis stood up, walking over to Claudia just stopping at arms length, she held her hand out, "I want to apologise Donovan, can … we make a fresh start?" Looking down to the hand and then back up to the blonde, "So long as you don't split my lip again then it's cool." Both girls shared a smile before the door slammed open.

"CLAUDIA ROSE DONOVAN! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M NOT GROUNDING YOU TILL YOUR 50!" shouted the rather large man in a brown trench coat making his way over to Claudia, he looked over her face. "Ow old man chill…. Easy on the volume my heads still ringing from being head butted."

"Good cause maybe you will actually sit there and listen because someone wants to talk to you." He turned his head as Steve was stood behind him, Claudia sighed looking away from the man she thought was her best friend. He walked over to her kneeling down, "Claud?"

Claudia sighed and looked up to Artie, "Hey old man? Could you and Alexis give me and Steve a moment please?" both nodded and Alexis linked arms with Artie dragging him out, "Come Mr Donovan I don't think you've had a tour of the school yet…" without another word Arthur Nelson was being dragged out of the room by a young hot blonde teenager.

Once hearing the door click shut, Claudia's face turned to Steve, he could see her eye's glistening over but she refused to let a tear fall, "Claud… I'm so sorry… i.." "I was scared Steve… I was terrified, not because of coming here, but I was scared because I thought I lost you again… almost a month went by and no one could get hold of you… it was like Walter Sykes had come back and …" placing both hands on her face, he made the teenager look at him.

"Trust me Claud I am never going to do that to you again, I can't tell you exactly where I was but what I can tell you is that it was amazing and I wish you had been there with me. I swear down to you that you will not find me like that ever again," she grabbed his hands with her own, "I thought I lost you… with you destroying the metronome I can't bring you back again if I lost you… Your my BFFEYLION ((A/N Still don't know what that fully means)) I can't go through with all that again."

He took her hand and placed it on his chest, "You won't Claud because you feel that? My hearts still beating, I'm right here… This academy right here isn't going to keep us separated ok? I'm sorry…. And I don't expect you to forgi- okay I take it as I'm forgiven?"

She had slid off the bed and brought him into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his neck as she felt the tears fall, "Of course you are Poopy Pants! I'm so sorry too…. I was just so angry that I was blinded that you actually took the time to call me. So much has happened here and you are the person I wanted to tell first…"

He was about to speak when a knock came on the door and it opened to see Zane Trusdale standing there, his eye's narrowed in on Steve who was holding Claudia, "Well Wonder girl, you're coming home on Friday right? How about we go to the dub and catch up before you are stolen from me by Claire" She laughed and stood up wiping her eye's, "Sounds good, Zane? That reminds me…. Jay and Sy are crashing in south Dakota for the week… and i…"

"I'll come Claudia not that I'm happy that you both have made up but, to finish our conversation before that excitement earlier…. Claudia Donovan? Will you go out with me?" Zane saw Claudia look to Steve, who gave a slight nod before running up and hugging him tightly, "I would love to Zane!"

Steve smiled crossing his arms, "And she's not lying about that either…"

The last thing Zane heard from the girl in his arms was, "Stupid human lie detector"

 **WH WH WH WH WH WH WH**

 **So Claudia and Alexis are friends now?**

 **Zane finally asked Claudia**

 **And Steve now knows too….. well she couldn't really hide it from him…. He is a human Lie Detector,**

 **Now what's going down next? It's half term holiday for the kids at Duel Academy so that means FUN!, TROUBLE! AND A PARTY?**

 **OH and will Claudia finish her Cyber Dragon deck?**

 **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a chilled October day, but the smell of fresh salt water was in the air, Leaning on the railing wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, salmon pink vest with a knee length black leather jacket. Claudia Donovan was looking out into the distance the sun was bright in the sky on this chilled day but a smile never left her face. It was finally here, Half term meaning she was currently on her way back to South Dakota to spend time relaxing back at the Bed and Breakfast, sleeping in late, chilling out and maybe even do security checks down at the warehouse.

She was wearing a black choker around her neck, hair tied up in a high pony tail, signature gothic make up, although the black lipstick didn't fully cover the small scar that had formed on the girls lip, but she didn't mind she was just glad to be out of Duel academy for one whole week!, best part was, she wasn't heading to South Dakota alone.

No she was currently on this same large boat with her three friends and boyfriend, sure she was a little nervous about mentioning to Artie that Zane and her was currently in a relationship because she wasn't sure what he'd think but at this moment in time she didn't care one bit. Although Syrus did ask why they was taking the boat instead of chopper, but she just replied saying "I can't fit my Prius on a chopper peanut, so unless you want to walk through America we are taking a boat." So now Syrus was stuck in the bathroom from sea sickness. She would have to remember to ask Vanessa for some medication for him before the trip back to school.

Standing up straight she gave her arms a stretch as she heard a female voice behind her, "So this is where you've been how come your over here and not with us?" Claudia turned around to see Alexis Rhodes standing there, she was currently wearing a denim mini skirt, white t-shirt and black leather jacket Claudia had loaned her.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit, plus Jay was starting to get on my nerves with talk about duel monsters, it's half term it's not the time to think about duelling." Leaning her back against the railing Claudia shoved her hands inside the jacket pockets, "Is this your first time heading to America?"

The blonde walked forward placing a hand on the railing, "Yeah, all I've ever known is Japan my parents travel and so does my older brother. So it's nice to have a change…but why did you invite me?" Claudia just raised her shoulders with a slight grin on her face, "Dude, I can't hang with guy's all the time ya know, need a bit of girl time too. Just try and relax while at the B&B, wander round town I may disappear sometimes My old man may want me to do a shift or two but it's cool so long as he's putting the cash in my account. Plus the alone time with Jaden may end up getting you somewhere" She gave a wink and knelt down grabbing a Coke from her backpack.

That made the blonde smile, "that guy will never notice me so long as he keeps looking at duel monster cards, So how's it going with you and Zane? Taking things slow?" Biting her lower lip Claudia nodded turning round leaning her elbows on the railing again.

"Yeah we talked about my insecurities a few days ago, he now knows why I kept avoiding him after he cornered me weeks ago. I just hope he knows that we don't have to take it TOO slow." And for the next hour the girls just spent time talking.

WH WH WH WH WH

It had taken a full 7 hours by boat from Duel Island all the way to South Dakota, and by that time the group of 5 teenagers was itching to get off the boat, quickly they all piled into Claudia's silver Prius, Zane and her in the front while, Alexis sat in the middle of Jaden and Syrus in the back, All their duffel bags had managed to fit in the trunk, turning on the Stereo system, Claudia's rock music began to fill the car as she put the car in gear and began driving onto the motorway.

"so Claud? Are you taking us to this Dub place you keep talking about at some point?" Jaden spoke, his window fully down feeling the warm air as the red head drove. "Yeah we can head down there on Sunday if you want, Tomorrow I'm meeting up with my older sister for our monthly coffee date she gave me a call before we left the academy pestering me about any new gossip I had." She made a left turn not even taking her eyes off the road.

"Isn't that the place where you do open mic night?" Asked the blonde girl, that had caught Zane's attention, he had known she could play the guitar but didn't know the girl could sing. "Yeah, before that I wasn't too confident in singing in front of an open crowd. It was Pete that told me to push through my comfort zones, put it this way it was a frightening day."

She stopped at a red light, and Zane looked to Claudia, he noticed her knuckles had gone slightly white, "A friend of mine was trying to create a virtual full dive video game experience and it didn't turn out well, so I was called up to try and help but in the end it caused me to face one of my worst fears…. I conquered it but lets just say I couldn't sleep for a few nights after that. I had a good friend to help me through them though" Alexis couldn't help but smile at that, "Steve I'm guessing?" she shook her head, "Myka actually hopefully her and Pete aren't on a mission so you guys can meet her. She's a bookworm but really good to talk to…. Although watch out for when she tries to get you to talk about emotions and feelings."

WH WH WH WH WH

It had taken 45 minutes to get from South Dakota Docks to Leena's bed and breakfast, When Claudia pulled up into the driveway, she saw Steve's Red Prius right there so she knew he was in, but Pete's range rover was missing, so was Arties car. The 19 year old teenager shut off the engine, "Welcome to my humble abode!"

"Bro you live here? Cool!" she turned back to Jaden, "But of course dude, it may not be a house, flat or mansion but it's better than living on the streets for 3 months." With that she got out of the car, the group looked to each other trying to figure out if she was serious about that or not. Getting out of the car, they saw Claudia unloading everyone's gear and throwing her guitar over her shoulder, Zane walked up taking both hers and his own duffel bag which made her smile slightly since she also had her backpack with her laptop and duelling gear in it.

"Thanks," "Your welcome so what's the plan?" Zane asked while she closed the trunk and activated the alarm system on her baby. "well let's all get settled in, freshen up and just lounge around for now there should still be a TV in the living room unless Artie decided to throw it out" she walked up to the B&B and opened the door walking in, "MARCO!" she shouted, and a loud "POLO!" was answered coming from the back of the place.

"Just place your gear here for now, I'll stick the kettle on" with that Claudia set her guitar and bag down by the stairs and walked past the stair case while the group looked around the hallway.

In the kitchen Claudia almost doubled over seeing Steve sat there with mountains of paper work. "What the Frack? Artie got you to do the filing again or something?" "Nice observation wonder girl, I'd ask you to help but I know your friends are here, and I heard something about the kettle." She laughed while rubbing his shaved head walking past him to the stove picking up the kettle "Yup, lemme guess you want tea?"

"Would a please and thank you help?" she laughed and pulled out 6 cups placing a tea bag in two, instant coffee in another two and then hot chocolate powder in the last two, "So how's the lip? I know we haven't talked much in the past week as you can see it's been a little hectic with all the missions Pete and Myka's been on. Only having one team out on the field makes things a little slow."

She leaned against the counter trailing a thin index finger over the scar, "Healed nicely, same with the black eye and the other bruising, Professor Crowler was torture on us both the next day in class making us both recite the duel academy hand book front to back. Then wrist cramp from writing lines on the board later that day after school." He couldn't help but smile leaning back crossing his arms, "That's what you get for fighting missy, So what you got planned for this glorious week off? Any Dates?" he bit his lip smiling at her as the kettle began to sound, she leaned over gently punching him on the arm "Shut up poopy pants or do you want me to start with you and Liam again?"

He held up his hands in defence as Jaden walked into the kitchen, "hey bro, where's the bathroom?" Steve raised his eye brow, that voice sounded awful familiar to him, "Just upstairs, first door on the left and make sure you put the seat back down this time dude! Ugh living with two boys.." She finished as Jaden walked back out and running could be heard up the steps.

"Hey isn't that the kid that threatened me over voice mail?" Claudia couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah…. He walked in on me crying one night while trying to call you… that's Jaden one of the two roommates I share a dorm with back at the Academy, Syrus is in the living room" he nodded his head slightly "Okay…then this isn't going to be arkward at all." Letting out a small laugh she picked up his tea and placed it in front of him, "There you go Spock enjoy your paperwork."

He watched as he placed the rest on a tray and started walking off into the living room "So your not even going to offer to help?" "NoPe!" she spoke Popping the P, "I'm on vacation dude." Shaking his head he smiled watching her go.

WH WH WH WH WH

"Aw come on bro! you can't be serious! I lose again!" Claudia sat back as she watched Jaden sit backwards on the floor, he had been interested in learning on how to play chess and currently he was at 10 loses. "it's a simple strategy game dude, just like Duel monsters just got you use more brain power for it." The chestnut haired boy groaned leaning his head back, "ugh I think I'll just stick to duelling, your brain works 10x faster than mine with all that security stuff you do at the school…"

"Maybe that's because she doesn't rush her moves" A female voice spoke behind the group, Claudia looked up and instantly jumped off the couch and hugged the woman standing there "Myka! It's so good to see you!" the woman smiled giving the teenager a hug back. "Good to have you home sweetie, been so quite here without your loud metal music and arguments with Artie, so these are your friends? Hi I'm Myka"

Zane was the first to stand and bow, "Zane Trusdale, it's nice to meet you, this is Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yuki and my younger brother Syrus Trusdale" Myka let go of the girl and walked over to the boy "Nice to meet you all too, so what you kids all doing in here?"

"Well we was watching TV then Jaden wanted to learn chess but Claudia keeps beating him" Spoke the blonde girl "sounds like fun everyone else will be here soon, Claudia that reminds me Abigail gave me the room arrangements, unfortunately we don't have enough rooms for everyone to have a single room. So Alexis you'll be rooming with me I just hope you are ok with Ferrets."

The girl nodded, "Jaden your with Steve, Syrus with Pete, careful though he snores." Syrus just smiled "that's ok, I room with two people that snore extreamly loud, ear plugs work wonders." The small boy received a slap around the head from Claudia, "I'm not that bad!" Myka laughed slightly as Jaden spoke up, "Better than when Chummly mentioned grilled cheese sandwiches every two minutes…. Awe man now I'm hungry."

Myka then looked to Zane and Claudia "I know you don't like sharing a room sweetie but you two will be sharing ok?" she suddenly got confused when Claudia's smile grew bigger and looked to the boy, "That's perfect, alright guy's let me show you which rooms are which now we have the arrangements" she gave Myka another hug, "Thanks Mykes," with that the teenagers pilled out of the living room, grabbing their bags and headed upstairs, Myka walked into the kitchen seeing steve with pleading eye's from the paper work.

"OH come on, she's been doing paper work for 6 weeks in school," Steve gave a groan hitting his head on the table "Don't blame me then if you become responsible for kids running around the house." Raising an eye brow to the ATF Agent, she totally didn't get what he meant.

WH WH WH WH WH

Upstairs, Claudia finished showing everyone to their rooms for the week apart from Zane until she stood in front of a door, "Are you sure your going to be ok rooming with me? I can switch with someone your more comfortable with…" rolling her brown eye's she just opened the door walking in, "it's fine Zane, I think I can handle a week sharing a bed with my boyfriend." She didn't notice but his cheeks turned a rosy pink when she had mentioned sharing a bed. Placing the duffel bag on top of the purple sheets of her bed spread Claudia finally decided to take off her leather jacket hanging it up against the wardrob that held two other jackets, one purple and black stripped hoodie, the other was a denim motorhead jacket.

He looked around, there was various of gadgets litered across the computer desk, two guitar stands, but one was missing it's instrument, various band posters dotted around the walls, Dragon orniments in place on shelves, a book case full of 1600's history as well as various computer science books. DVD collections of Star Trek and Dr Who's but nothing in the room had indicated she had been a duellist before being in the Academy.

He then looked back to the bed, "I'll take the floor" He placed his bag down against the bed then crossed his arms as he watched her open the purple curtains. "What? Why would you do that? I've slept on that floor it's not good."

"Well I can't exactly take the bed, that's yours…" rolling her eye's she bounced on the bed slightly sitting down and crossed her legs, it wasn't often he got to see her bare shoulders, but now he did, he saw small cigarette burns on the right one and what looked like teeth impressions on the left scared into her skin. "Yes you can, because we're sharing it, Dude I haven't had a single nightmare about my past in months…. I think I can manage sleeping in the same bed as you. It's not going to cause me to be locked up again."

She grabbed his hand dragging him to sit on the bed next her, "Normally I hold ground rules about people being in here but you've been in my room back at the dorms enough to know what to touch and not to touch.." he gave a nod as he felt her wrap his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest, "um.. are you su…" he couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt gentle breathing from his girlfriend, and her thin arm around his stomach. Smiling looking down at her face, it held a strand of red hair in front of it, which he just gently pushed back. She had fallen asleep, in his arms…something he had dreamed about for the past few weeks of meeting her.

He knew this for certain, it was going to be a very interesting week in south Dakota, and he also knew he was getting to spend it with her instead of being locked up in some mansion back in domino city.

 **WH WH WH WH WH**

 **A nice gentle chapter, not much going on yet but there will be!**

 **How will Zane and Claudia's relationship progress through this week?**

 **Will Alexis and Jaden get together?**

 **And will Artie ever find out his little girl has a boyfriend?**

 **Curedream90 and ArticDragonslayer! Over and out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **~Dream Sequence~**_

 _ **Heat, everything around her was radiating extreme heat, Sweat poured down her forehead, and hair was stood up on the back of her neck, her modified black duel disk on her arm, and cards in her hand, but her eye's was focused forward at the opponent in front of her, he wore a black trench coat, his raven black hair messy but there was a black mask covering the persons eyes. He was holding his own duel disk and cards, but that's not what had her attention, it was the monster he held out on the field.**_

 _ **A large black dragon was staring down at her figure, it's red eye's glowing and smoke radiating from its mouth, turning her head to the side, 6 people chained to the wall all unconscious, all her friends, the main one that stood out was the blue haired boy in the middle wearing his signature obelisk blue uniform. "And now! Key keeper! It's your turn to join them! Your soul and key will be mine!" the next words out of his mouth was muted as the dragon let out a large fireball towards her.**_

" _ **CLAUDIA!"**_

 _ **~End of Dream Sequance~**_

Shooting up straight breathing deep, Sweat poured down her forehead as her pupils was rather large, she gripped onto the thin piece of t-shirt that was over her heart as she heard someone calling her name, "Claudia? Claudia! Are you ok?" turning her head slightly she noticed the blue haired boy from her dream sitting there, concern held deep in them Onyx eyes of his.

He placed both hands on her face, "Claudia… it was just a dream… your safe, are you ok?" trying to swallow what saliva she had left in her dry mouth was slightly impossible, so she did the only thing she could do. "W…water…" quickly she felt the bed rise up slightly as he rushed into the bathroom with an empty glass and came back out not too long after.

Taking the tall glass with a shaky hand, she took a few gulps of the crispy cold water, which felt good on her sore throat, her heartbeat calmed down, looking around the room she had noticed it was dark and the bed side lamp was on, an open book was in place of where the teenager had been as he was now currently knelt down next to the bed looking at her.

"I…I'm fine… now thanks Zane… I didn't even know I'd fallen asleep what time is it?" he looked over to the digital clock on her bedside table, "11.30pm, you've been asleep for a good 7 hours, I didn't have the heart to wake you up when Myka came in to call for dinner, so she said that left overs would be in the fridge for us. I'm sorry I knew it was a bad idea for me to stay on the bed with you…"

Shaking her head slightly she placed the glass on the nightstand and took his hands, "I…it wasn't you, it was weird…. It wasn't one of my usual nightmares I sometimes get, or even the Cyber Dragon dreams…. It was something else…. I was in what seemed like a pit of fire, Duelling against someone, you and 5 other people was chained to a wall and the last thing I remember was a large black dragon breathing fire at me…"

His eye's narrowed slightly as he felt her grip tighten slightly, "I don't remember what was said…but oh my god… I've never had one of them dreams before…" she let go of his hands and covered her face then drew her hands upwards pushing the messy hair out of it. He couldn't help but laugh slightly, so when she gave a confused look, he handed her a small mirror. The 19 year old red head looked in horror as she placed the mirror down and rushed into the bathroom to wash her face.

Her mascara had run making her look like a funny racoon, "I'm sorry Claudia I couldn't help it, but that dream…could it be because your close to the warehouse?" grabbing a hand town drying her face, she looked to him, "Maybe, it might be trying to show me something that could happen when we go back to the Academy… Ever since I helped it expand after the Expansion joints was jammed it's been showing and protecting me from a lot of things…." The girl had finally told him about the Warehouse since he was a new upcoming agent, and the fact that it was her destiny to be caretaker of the place.

So when she had explained that the warehouse was basically alive and it had a crush on her, he didn't want to believe it especially when she had told him about using her but as a buzzer. So She said she would prove it when she took him to the warehouse through half term, Something he was very interested in seeing since Mrs Fredrick had told him about the endless wonder.

He placed a hand to his chin, looking to the floor slightly, Claudia recognised that as his thinking mode, "That could be a possibility, it would be something to speak with Mrs Fredrick about she may know something about why you are getting these dreams all the time."

She gave a nod grabbing some white sweat pants and a white vest, "I'm just going to take a quick shower, sorry I know you want to talk more but I'd feel better being out of these sticky clothing and clean." He smiled to her, and leaned in giving her a slight peck on the lips, "Take your time love, I can go back to reading while you shower. If it's ok with you I may take one before bed myself." She nodded and walked back into the bathroom closing the door.

20 minutes later, Claudia walked out showered and changed, purple towel around her neck and sat down on the bed picking up her hair brush "feeling better?" giving a slight nod she smiled to him "Much better, so did anyone else apart from Myka call in?"

Zane placed a bookmarker on the page he was reading and placed it down on the bed, "Alexis called in saying that everyone was going to bed and that your co-workers are crazy especially Pete since he can out eat both you and Jaden at the same time." He felt the bed shake slightly as Claudia couldn't help but laugh, he loved that laugh, it sounded like gentle bells ringing. "it's not my fault I have a high metabolism Speaking of food we both skipped dinner because of my lazy body so let's grab some food….Maybe I can steal Pete's 2am Hoggie"

Raising his eye brow, he had no idea what she was talking about for the past week she had been complaining she kept going on about that specific food. He pushed it off as being an American thing but Claudia just claimed it was a Pete thing.

WH WH WH WH WH

Morning soon came quite early to the teenagers in Claudia's room when a rather loud knock came at her bedroom door. Zane woke up instantly but he noticed his girlfriend was still snoring away, laying on her stomach, right arm hanging off the bed, red hair plastered over her face and slight drool hanging off her chin.

He couldn't help but smile but then heard a voice on the other side of the door, "Claudia! If you don't wake up right now then I'm!" he couldn't hear anything else as he opened the door to see the old man he met back at the academy, "Morning Mr Nelson, Claudia's still asleep at the moment but may I ask what's wrong?"

He rubbed his eye's slightly tiredly but the man in front of him was wide awake, "it's almost noon and your both still in bed, wake her up and let her know that Claire is downstairs oh and your other friends are up too." With that the man walked away and Zane closed the brown door that held a AC/DC poster on it. He turned around crossing his arms listening to the snoring coming out of the girls mouth.

Syrus had mentioned she slept through her alarm quite a few times at the school and now he believed it, especially after she slept through her old man shouting. Walking over to the bed he shook her shoulder, "Claudia love? It's time to get up." Swatting her arm slightly "5 more minutes"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he placed a small kiss on her cheek, "Wish I could love, but your dad just told me that your sister is downstairs waiting for you" snapping her eye's open and shooting up rather fast almost head butting Zane. She looked around with a dazy look in her eyes, "What time is it?!"

"mid-day?" he'd not seen her jump out of bed so fast, as she began trying to gather clothing while trying to take her tank top off, "Shit! Shit shit shit shit! Claire's going to kill me!" he had covered his eye's while she was getting changed, the most he saw was slight scaring on her back.

It felt like half hour until he felt a kiss on his lips, "I'm so sorry that I've got to run out on you this morning but I've been looking forward to seeing my sister for over 6 weeks!" he uncovered his onyx eye's and smiled down to her, She was dressed in blue boot cut jeans, black vest and her motorhead denim jacket over her shoulders, hair was down but she held no makeup on her face. Her new signature two belts and duel deck was on her waist and green converse on her feet. "It's fine have fun love, me and the others will most likely take a tour around the town."

She nodded and kissed his lips again before grabbing her wallet and running out of the door "later dude!"

Shaking his head, he walked over to his duffel bag and began picking out clothing for that day.

WH WH WH WH WH

Sat downtown in the Univille Dub café , Claudia held a cappuchino in her hands while her sister looked dumb struck "whoa! Re-wind for a second they are actually allowing you to room with two boy's at the school? Isn't that like illegal?" Claudia shrugged her shoulders slightly smiling, she was now wearing her gothic make up but this time lip gloss instead of black lipstick, "it is in the obelisk and Ra dorms, but in the Slifer dorms there isn't many rooms and I'm pretty sure Professor Crowlers just looking for new way's to get me expelled from the school after that entrance duel."

"Wow sweetie, that's harsh, and! I'm hearing from Artie that you got into a fight with that blonde girl I saw back at the B&B? is that why you now have a scar?" She raised her hand to Claudia's lip allowing her thumb to run over the small scar on her sisters lip, Claudia just pulled back slightly trying to swat the hand away, "Ah another scar to add to my growing collection isn't anything new to me girl."

"Which you still refuse to show me but Alexis and those boys you room with apparently have? They mentioned it to me asking if I knew anything about them, you'd told me about the child abuse you went through after being placed in the foster system but I didn't know it was that bad…." Placing her cup down and sitting back in her seat, "I didn't want you feeling guilty Sis, plus it's all in the past now I'll show you one day but for now let's just enjoy today….cause I won't get to see you again until Christmas unless I can get Artie to send the chopper next month"

Claire smiled crossing her arms, "I think I can get him to agree to that, After all he kept us apart for 15 years I'm sure a little guilt trip won't do any harm" that made the 19 year old smirk, "You my sister, are becoming more corrupted every day." Claire leaned forward with the smile turning into her own smirk that could rival Claudia's. "So, any boys caught your attention in this school? You are 19 now Dia,"

That caused the girl to blush, and dart her eye's around the dub until her eye's was fixed on the door, at that moment Zane had decided to walk in "As a matter of fact, I'm currently seeing someone. Same age as me but a 3rd year student." The older Donovan leaned back again picking up her black coffee, "Spill girl, is he treating you right? I can tell you aren't a flower person so we can ditch that."

"Hey! I resent that! So long as the flower isn't some weird Chinese Orchid I'd totally love them…" that was when she heard the smooth sexy voice of her boyfriend speak up, "So Roses would do?" both girls looked up seeing him stood there, a take away cup in his hands and him smiling down to Claudia.

"So long as the roses come from you yes…" Claire looked the teenager up and down, and then back to her sister, "Wait….this fine looking piece of meat is your…" Claudia nodded as Zane had narrowed his eye's to the girl, she was an older Claudia alright but she wasn't THE! Claudia Donovan he fell for. "You must be Claire, I'm Zane" he held his hand out to shake hers as the red haired teenager sat back. "that I am, it's nice to meet you and to know that my sister is doing rather well for herself." She winked to the younger Donovan.

Before Claire could say anything further, Claudia butted in "where is everyone else?" Zane smiled taking a seat next to her, "They are at the small diner over the road, Jaden was complaining about needing food so Alexis caved in I wasn't hungry so I wandered around for a bit before coming in here. We did ask if Steve would like to come since he was still at the B&B but he still has a stack of paperwork to go through. Something about your dad breathing fire down his neck if he didn't finish it before 5pm tonight, and that you should be helping him…" Claudia couldn't help but laugh "yeah that's my old man for ya, All work no play"

Scrunching up her eye's Claire looked confused, "Artie's adopted you? When was you going to tell me this?" Scratching the back of her head, placing the empty coffee cup onto the table, "It was a while back sis, just after… Joshua disappeared from CERN, Jinksy knew on how I felt about Artie being the only real father I had since our dad died… so he pushed me into asking Artie to adopted me. At first he didn't want to, but in the end after a long night we went to North Dakota and he filled in the paperwork to officially adopt me. I guess it slipped my mind"

With that the three of them kept talking up until it began getting late and Claire had to head back to North Dakota for work the next day.

It wasn't over for Claudia and Zane though, as they was about to get into her car, an all too familiar voice spoke behind them, "Welcome home Agent Donovan, and I see you brought our newest agent Trusdale here." Both of them jumping out of their skin turned around to see Mrs Fredrick there, looking with a slight smile on her face. "I so wish you wouldn't do that… but thank you Mrs F, but what are you doing here?"

The African-american women just walked forward slightly, "I was having a nice cup of tea and slice of key lemon pie at the diner when I saw you, I can sense that something is concerning you Agent Donovan, I can feel it through the connection to the Warehouse as you are future caretaker, but we can't talk here about It, meet me at the Warehouse in an hour and we will talk there ok?" before the two teenagers could say anything the woman had left entering a black car and driving off, Claudia turned to Zane, "Looks like your going to the Warehouse a lot earlier than expected…."

He gave a nod and got into the passenger side of the car.

WH WH WH WH WH

It was only a 20 minute drive from the dub to the warehouse that was on the outskirts of Univille, Zane had mentioned to Claudia that going off road was a bad idea but, once he had seen the rather large rustic old building in the distance of the dessert he had a feeling that she knew where she was going. After all Claudia worked here and he shouldn't really doubt where she was going.

Stepping out of the silver Prius into the desert sand, Zane looked up impressed with the size of the building, the girl tilted her head slightly, "Welcome to Warehouse 13, just…don't touch the bombs" shaking his head slightly as he watched her open the rather large iron door. "Bombs?" she didn't say anything but entered the building.

He soon followed and then understood what she meant about the bombs, but he noticed they seemed to glow slightly as she walked passed them, Claudia did the security Retina scan to gain access and enter the office of Warehouse 13.

Inside the room Mrs Fredrick was sat on a soft sofa chair with Artie at the computer desk, he turned around to see Claudia and Zane stood there. "What's he doing here? Claudia!" "Chill Dino Dude, Mrs F wanted us both here," The older agent looked over to the woman sat in the chair.

"Agent Donovan, Agent Trusdale please take a seat now before Agent Trusdale gains the grand tour of this place, what is it that is clouding your mind Claudia?"

The young red head turned away looking at the large filing cabinets that was to the left of her, but Zane looked straight to the woman, "Claudia's been having nightmares, First it was about my Cyber dragon deck calling to her, and now it's about someone duelling her." Mrs Fredrick looked to Claudia and nodded before standing up, "I see, There is a prophecy about one master for cyber dragons and I believe that is Claudia if she's been having the dreams, but about this new one…. Why do you think it's connected to this place Agent Trusdale?"

He didn't even want to ask on how she knew that was what he thought, so he just continued, "Because she just started having them as soon as we came here close to the warehouse, We think the warehouse maybe trying to warn her about something." Giving two more nods as she walked up to the two teenagers standing in Arties office, Claudia had leaned herself against the table inside the room, crossing her arms over her stomach "That is a possibility Agent Trusdale just like myself Claudia is connect to the Warehouse so if the Warehouse knows that danger is coming for the future caretaker, then it might be trying to warn her about this danger.

We will look into this, Claudia what do you think about this situation?" Raising her head to the woman standing in front of her, she couldn't help but shiver at the stare Mrs Fredrick was giving her, "I think…the person in my dream is very familiar to me… I've been trying to go over it since getting to the Warehouse and I feel a connection to this person… but what I don't get is… the words that the person spoke…. I finally remembered what he said… I could tell it was a male by his voice, even though he was wearing a mask, that I was one of the key keepers…..and that my soul would be joining my friends…."

Zane looked to his girlfriend and noticed she was a little pale… well paler than usual for someone who has a natural pale complexion to begin with, "Key Keeper?" she nodded and looked over to Artie, "does any of that make sense to you?" Artie took a deep sigh pushing his glasses up on his face, "I'm sorry kiddo it doesn't… but I will make sure that this danger doesn't come for you. I'm going to get onto researching this… it maybe an Artefact? But I've never heard of an Artefact taking a someone's soul. Mrs Fredrick have you?"

Taking off her glasses she held them in her left hand, "Maybe but I will need to speak with the Regents about this, for now I want both of you to try and get through your school year while we look into this, if this is an Artefact, then we will find it and neutralize it before any harm can come." Both teenagers nodded as Zane placed a hand on Claudia's back, he felt her flinch up slightly but she soon calmed down when he began rubbing it gently.

"Thank you Mrs F, Well at least the Warehouse isn't trying to zap my arse this time to try and get my attention…" Zane couldn't help but smile, "No, it's trying to sleep deprive you," Artie couldn't help but smile at the two teenagers, until he realised something, "Wait… when was you going to tell me we was getting a new agent!"

He turned to look at the African woman but she had vanished into thin air, rolling his eye's he looked back to the teenagers, "Alright, give the grand tour then go home ok Kiddo? Get some sleep and Agent Trusdale? HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

Quickly Zane pulled his arm back slightly afraid for his life, This man in front of him was a trained agent that knew how to use a gun, "Got it sir…" Claudia just rolled her eyes grabbing Zanes hand, "Come, let me show you around pooh bears cave." And with that the two teenagers left Artie's office but the man's eye's never left Zane's form.

Once he had seen the teenagers leave, he turned to his computer and began his research.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

And that my friends is the newest chapter complete! Looks like the plots beginning to thicken!

Artie's going into father mode with Claudia and Zane!

And something evil is coming Claudia's way? Let's just hope it's not a flock of angry birds!

Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Walking around the large stacks that stood at least 20ft tall on each row Zane couldn't believe it, it must have been the first ever time he had been shocked as soon as both teenagers walked onto the balcony he was completely amazed. Endless upon endless of rows not even being able to see the back of the warehouse, he had turned to Claudia who nodded leaning against the railing, "this Zane, is a whole new world" So now currently he was walking around the stacks, just a little behind Claudia, she had made him place some purple latex gloves on explaining that they was specially made for the warehouse.

She stopped a little in front of him turning around, "So what do you think?" he looked to the teenager, then to the left shelves next to him "This place…is amazing…. I never knew anything like this could ever exsist… and you are connected to every artefact in this place?"

Claudia nodded running a hand along a shelf, "I'm not fully connected to the warehouse yet, at this current moment in time Mrs Fredrick is the current caretaker so she is fully synchronized with it, but it does send me little messages sometimes"

He walked closer to the shelf looking over the item on the small tablet, "Jimmy Hendrix guitar?" She nodded with a large grin on her face, "That was the first time I met Jinksy, Artie needed me on that field mission because I was the only one who knew how to change a whammy bar on the guitar granted I got into trouble for just playing a tune on it but it was very cool"

He smiled to her, he loved on how excited she got when talking about a past case "Well I hope I will be good enough to help, and I've got one hot partner too." Biting her lip slightly seductively she looked him in the eyes, "Oh so you think I'm hot?" he walked forward slightly, making her back hit one of the stacks "Hot, Sexy, and that lip biting is making me want to kiss you senseless" she grabbed his blue dress shirt slamming her lips onto his. Feeling the sparks fly through it.

"Then do it, no one is around, we are an hours walk into the warehouse unless you know all the short cuts," At that, Zane lost control he picked Claudia up pinning her back against the stacks, hands holding her legs around his waist as his lips crashed down onto hers, feeling her chest press against his through their clothing, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck gripping slightly onto his hair.

Claudia felt so bold, and so wild with him, well she was wild anyway but she wouldn't let any old boy pin her against something and kiss her like this, she wouldn't let any old person touch her legs, she felt him place one leg down and his hand going up and down her back until it reached her arse giving it a rather rough squeeze. She couldn't help but open her mouth letting a small moan escape allowing his tongue access.

Her hand trailed down the front of his shirt, unconsciously unbuttoning the last two buttons, before grabbing his jeans, pressing him against her more.

Before Zane could go any further, he jumped feeling something zap his own arse causing Claudia to hit the floor "Ow…." She groaned slightly looking up, "What's wrong? I'm not that bad am i?"

The teenage boy shook his head, "I just got electrocuted, please tell me that wasn't one of your stun gadgets…" she shook her head, he went to give her a hand up off the floor when Claudia saw the warehouse zap Zane again. She looked up, "Hey! That's my boyfriend your joy buzzing there!" She managed to get herself off the floor sighing, she straightened out her clothing before looking back to the blue haired boy, he didn't look amused in the slightest about getting interrupted.

"I told you the warehouse has a crush on me." Letting out a sigh, and rubbed his arse again, "well I defiantly believe you now"

WH WH WH WH WH

A few days had passed since the whole Warehouse Grand Tour and Zane getting zapped in the butt, they had come to a conclusion that the warehouse didn't like Zane for making out with Claudia so now she was currently sat on stage down at the Dub with her acoustic guitar in hand. She strummed a few notes and leaned into the microphone

 _ **Oh - stop**_

 _ **With your feet on the air and your head on the ground**_

 _ **Try this trick and spin it, yeah**_

 _ **Your head will collapse**_

 _ **But there's nothing in it**_

 _ **And you'll ask yourself**_

 _ **Where is my mind? [3x]**_

 _ **Way out in the water**_

 _ **See it swimmin'**_

 _ **I was swimmin' in the Caribbean**_

 _ **Animals were hiding behind the rocks**_

 _ **Except the little fish**_

 _ **But they told me, he swears**_

 _ **Tryin' to talk to me, to me, to me.**_

 _ **Where is my mind? [3x]**_

 _ **Way out in the water**_

 _ **See it swimmin'**_

 _ **With your feet on the air and your head on the ground**_

 _ **Try this trick and spin it, yeah**_

 _ **Your head will collapse**_

 _ **If there's nothing in it**_

 _ **And you'll ask yourself**_

 _ **Where is my mind? [3x]**_

 _ **Way out in the water**_

 _ **See it swimmin'**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **With your feet on the air and your head on the ground**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **Try this trick and spin it, yeah**_

 _ **Oh, Oh.**_

The whole room began clapping, and she looked up, her rosy lips shining in the light from the cherry lip gloss it had been over 6 weeks since she had been on this stage, "thanks, Great crowd like always, peace" she stood up off the stool and walked off the stage, to put her guitar away.

Thinking back to the past couple of day's it had been great, chilling with her friends, doing maintenance work on the warehouse mainframes, cuddling up to Zane on a night time, watching new Dr Who episodes on Sci-fi channel. Although Artie did try to ground her….

 _Flashback_

 _Claudia was laid with her legs spread over Zane's lap, everyone had gone to bed and it was just the two of them watching a DVD, Zane had his hand on her leg, while using his other hand to hold hers. When he suddenly turned to her, "Hey Claudia, I know this Is going to sound weird but … when we was making out the other day… you never you know…flinched…"_

 _Claudia smiled slightly sitting up leaning on her elbows, "That's because I trust you Zane, I feel safe knowing we aren't going to go further than a make out this early on in the relationship plus, my foster parents use to beat me, they never did anything sexual to me, so don't worry Dude I'm still a virgin." He smiled to her, rubbing her leg slightly "plus that make out, was a really big turn on," he had to agree on that one, he was happy that she was making the moves on her terms and that he wasn't forcing himself on her without her permission._

 _He felt her legs move off his lap and then suddenly swung her leg over straddling him, "w..what are you doing?" rolling them chocolate brown eye's of hers, she leaned down pressing her lips against his, getting the idea he closed his eye's and kissed back, feeling her fingers run through his long blue hair. Before she pulled back biting his lip and whispered in his ear, "I'm returning the favour…" she rocked her hips slightly and kissed him again causing him to groan._

 _His hands roamed up and down her back, they was both in heaven, His hand went slightly up her t-shirt feeling her smooth skin, until the front door opened, neither of them heard it until "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Claudia jumped straight off Zane's lap falling to the floor her face bright red as Zane couldn't help but stare in horror at the man in front of the living room door._

" _Artie! W..what are you doing here? I … I thought you was at the warehouse all night?" stuttered the red head, Artie just pointed his finger upstairs, "Claudia! Room! Now! And you! Couch for the rest of the stay! I told you! Hands to yourself Agent Trusdale!" but Claudia refused to move, she stepped in front of Zane and Artie, "Hold up a minute caveman, that's my boyfriend your being rude too."_

 _Artie's mouth dropped straight to the floor, "B..BOYFRIEND! CLAUDIA ROSE DONOVAN! GROUNDED AND INVENTORY DUTY REST OF THE WEEK!" but she just ignored him, grabbing Zane's hand and walked him upstairs. "Dude 21_ _st_ _century…"_

 _End of Flashback~_

Standing up straight after she finished zipping up the guitar case, she heard several claps from behind her, turning around she saw the GX Group each one with a smile on their face and Zane's eye's so gentle towards hers. "dudes, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone bowling tonight?"

Syrus smiled up at the girl, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well we was but we felt guilty that you wasn't there to enjoy it with us." Claudia smiled and knelt down roughing up the boy's hair, "Well you didn't need to feel guilty peanut, you'll always catch me down here on a Tuesday night. It's open mic night and it's been a while since I did something like this." "You should have told us love, we've all been dying to hear you sing."

"Yo bro, why don't you go grab a table and we will chill here for a bit before calling it a night? Coffee?" Claudia nodded and walked over to a table that held 6 chairs, the rest of the group followed apart from Jaden and Zane. They had gone up to the counter to order drinks for everyone. Leaning her guitar against the table she smiled over to everyone, "So how are you enjoying South Dakota?"

Alexis leaned forward onto the table, "Great, it's a good job our parent's forced us to learn English otherwise we'd all be pretty lost." Claudia couldn't help but laugh, it was lucky for her that while she was in the institution her roommate was Japanese so she had learnt a great deal from her in 4 months then there was the fact that she had Myka teach her more before going to Duel academy.

She looked to the blonde teenager, "Well that would make it hard for me to find you guys then wouldn't it? So Alexis it's your 16th birthday tomorrow looking forward to it?" the blonde teenager shrugged her shoulders sighing, "it's just another year older really. I stopped celebrating my birthday when my brother and parents wasn't there. How can you celebrate something when there isn't anyone there to celebrate it with?" Claudia knew that feeling all too well, from the age of 10 – 18 she had no one there, 8 lonely years. Artie had thrown her a birthday bash for her 19th and couldn't stop crying throughout the surprise party, it was the first time she ever felt real love from the Warehouse Agents especially her old man.

"Well that's what makes this one so special, not only is it your big sweet 16th, but you have us all to be there with you. How about me you and Myka go shopping for a girls day out while the boys watch sports?"

"That sounds like a good idea, shop therapy is good for the mind and soul…" Syrus spoke "I'm not too big on the whole sports thing, so what do you say if I tagged along?" Claudia gave Syrus an evil glare that could rival Mrs Fredricks, "Or maybe not.."

Alexis smiled to the girl, "Why are you being so nice to me? I was such a bitch to you before our fight…" Claudia sat back, she was in just a pair of jeans, forest green slim fit tee and black formal waist coat, "Dude! You are seriously asking me that question? That's all in the past now girl, and your cool to hang out with I'm taking you for that shopping spree tomorrow Steve may tag along too"

Syrus groaned, "but Steve's a guy!" "Steve's gay Syrus… so unless you're gonna tell me your gay too then the answers no." "Well I hope he's not gay, I wouldn't be too bothered but our parents may not take the news so well," Spoke the smooth voice from behind her, she turned to see Zane there with a coffee in hand for her, she gracefully accepted it and smiled.

"I'm not gay! But either way i suppose I can do some deck editing" Claudia patted the boy on his head, "Good little peanut," The group laughed as Syrus sweat dropped.

"your not going to let that nickname let up are you Claudia?" She shook her head, showing her pearly white teeth off with a smile, "totally not letting it up dude."

WH WH WH WH WH

Wednesday soon came and at the moment Claudia had broken off from Myka and Alexis, those two had claimed they wanted to shop for some shoes, so now Claudia was currently sitting in a black leather chair, her right wrist pinned down slightly as the sound of buzzing filled her ears, she couldn't help but smile slightly watching the needle work from one side of her wrist to the other.

This was one of the reasons she wanted to go shopping today, to sit here, in this shop having a needle digging into her wrist, the person holding her wrist down stopped for a moment dunking it in some water and then into a coloured pot. "how you holding up kid?" "Can't feel a thing dude" he nodded and placed the needle back onto her wrist, red ink going into the large heart, Claudia Donovan was currently sitting inside a tattoo parlour getting some ink work done.

"you finally been able to break off from your past I see?" raising an eye brow to the tattoo artist, he gave a small smile, "when someone wants me to tattoo over there self-harming scars it signifies that they are finally moving on in my eyes. Meet someone special?" she nodded, "Yeah he's a really sweet guy too,"

"that's good kid, I don't dig into peoples past but so long as you have a bright future ahead of you then you're going to get somewhere. Any plans for the rest of the day?" "I hope so, she's going to need that wrist for later.."

Looking up Claudia saw the blue haired teenager standing behind the desk arms crossed and his eye's slightly narrowed at her wrist, "Zane! What are you doing here? I thought you was back at the B&B getting stuff ready for tonight?" "I was but I had to come and buy Alexis a birthday present, when I noticed you in here." She let out a slight grin, "Well I wanted this done while on half term." The man stopped the needle sitting up slightly, "Finished, looking good kid you know the aftercare rules right?"

"Sure do dude, thanks" The man cleaned the area and wrapped it up in cling film. "Hope the surprise party goes well for your friend, have a good day." Claudia stood up and handed the man a 20 dollar bill, "great work like normal Max, hope your wife's delivery goes well too, keep in touch I want pictures of the little jelly bean." He nodded taking the money and patted her shoulder. "Get going kid before I get into trouble." With that the two teenagers left the studio.

Zane looked down at claudia's wrist, there on the inside was a heart, on one side was a white angel wing and the other side was a black devils wing, with a hint of blood around it. "You really are a rebel, you do know your underage for tattoo's…" Claudia laughed "Not when you have a badge plus I've known Max for a few years. So everything set at the B&B?" Zane nodded his head as he laced his fingers with Claudia's left hand, frightened to even go near the slightly red swollen right hand. "yeah, had to lock all the food in our room though love, Jaden and Pete tried to eat it, Steve's currently on guard since he didn't want to go shopping today. So what are you planning on getting Alexis considering you both hated each other a week ago."

Claudia laughed, "I didn't hate her, I just didn't get why she was so jealous at first, anyway I've seen this really nice bracelet, Myka's keeping her busy with shoes so I could shoot off for it, and this." She raised her wrist winking to him. "Well then let's go for that Bracelet, I'm pretty sure I can pick out some earings for her, luckly she only has one set, unlike someone I know who has 10."

Claudia gently slapped his arm, "I do not have 10!" "Pain junkie…" "oh shut it…you think it's hot."

His eye's narrowed to her, with a smirk on his face, "That I do but that's not the point," she raised her eye brow to him, "Zane Trusdale, are you scared of a needle?" when she didn't get an answer, she stopped and made him turn to her, rolling his eye's slightly "You are! Don't worry I wont tell anyone after all my older brother is afraid of them too." Her voice cracked slightly and he noticed it.

He knew on how much Claudia cared for Joshua, he even set up a private investigation to try and track the older brother down. "We will find him Claudia, I promise." Taking in a deep shaky breath, "I hope so…. I don't think I can deal with losing him permanently this time… 12 years was long enough…" leaning forward he pecked her lips slightly. "I have a feeling that you two will see each other again. Now how about we grab Alexis presents and head for Ice cream?"

That placed a smile on her face, "double scoop of chocolate with extra sprinkles please!" and with that the two love birds headed off to the jewellery shop.

 **WH WH WH WH WH WH**

 **Ooooo Artie found out about Claudia and Zane Dating…. Wow….**

 **Will Zane find Joshua for his girlfriend?**

 **What's planned in this surprise party?**

 **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After hitting the jewellery shop Zane decided to head back to the B&B so the girl of his dreams could get back to her girly shopping spree with Alexis and Myka.

It didn't take long for Claudia to find where the two girls was, currently they was sitting outside the Milkshake shop, Myka with a black coffee and Alexis with a chocolate milkshake, so walking up smiling to the two girls, she saw various of shopping bags, "hey girls, sorry I didn't mean to ditch you I just had something to do." Myka just smiled to her favourite red head teenager, "It's ok sweetie, Wait….what's that?" she asked while looking at the rebels wrist, Claudia took a seat and showed them "It's something I've been wanting for a while. I'm currently old enough to get a tattoo, the law only states to drink over 21 not for tattoo's ((A/N I'm not too sure with American laws on tattoo's pretty sure it's 18 like the UK))"

Myka shivered slightly, she didn't like the thought of sitting there for so long being in pain while a needle would be dug into her wrist. Alexis smiled as she gently took hold of her friends wrist to get a better look, "Why one angel and one demon wing though?" Claudia just leaned forward smiling, "the demon is my past, the angel is my future girl, you both know I've not exactly had a good childhood so it represents the past and the future." Alexis nodded and let go of her friends list taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"So are you enjoying yourself birthday girl?" smiled the 19 year old genius, "yeah I am actually, I've not had this much fun in a long time. Myka here was telling me about another friend you both have, Helena? I'd love to meet her at some point" Claudia nodded slightly leaning back in her chair, "Yeah that woman saved my life once, I'd been poisoned and she managed to make an anti-dote to save me just in time."

Myka shivered at that memory from when Claudia fell into a batch of energy drink that was making young teenagers combust. She had sat there worrying trying to throw as much ice onto the girl as possible but it had been Helena who saved the day.

"Must have been a scary experience, so what's the plan for the rest of the day?" both the older women looked to each other and smiled, "Well how about we head back to the B&B soon? I'm sure you would like to spend the rest of the day with your friends sweetie. Just no more black eye's for Claudia"

Both teenagers couldn't help but laugh when Alexis remembered something, she reached into the back pocket of her jeans, "Claudia here… this is for you, I was meant to give it to you a few days ago" Claudia took her right hand and just as she touched the card, she felt a powerful connection too it, both Alexis and Myka saw a small shock of electricity go through the future caretakers eyes.

"Claudia?" Myka spoke but the girl just ignored her looking down at the card, "Cyber dragon? For me? But why?" Alexis just took hold of the older girls hand, "Because you've given me something, kindness and friendship, I want you to have it, plus I can see that Cyber dragon belongs with you, so keep it!"

Claudia nodded and opened the deck box around her waist, these days she didn't go anywhere without it being attached to her hip and placed the card inside it. "That means to complete the deck I only need power bond, a 3rd cyber dragon….. thanks Alexis come lets go home." With that the girls stood up and headed out to Claudia's car going home.

WH WH WH WH WH WH WH

Back at the B&B Zane had just placed a black lightbulb into a lamp then stood back looking to the older agent, "Just like that?" Artie nodded and patted the boy on his shoulders. "That's it I don't do this often but Claudia begged me just for this young girl that seemed to make friends with her. And with how Claudia is anti-social most of the time I'm quite happy that she has friends."

He pushed his glasses up onto his face as his bushy eye brows narrowed to him, "I'm not happy about the fact of you not keeping your hands to yourself Zane, You both should have told me you was dating…" Zane raised his eye brow he could have sworn the older agent was whining that Claudia was keeping secrets from her old man.

"I'm sorry Sir, I thought she may have told you over the Farnsworth, when you came in the other night not knowing anything I could tell something had happened. Any past experiences?" Artie just shook his head, "No, Claudia is very caution with men, all I know is that she was knocked around a lot by foster care but I'm not too sure in her past relationships. I know you both are teenagers and will most likely be sexually active-" Zane stopped him right there and then. "I wouldn't dream of forcing myself onto Claudia like that Sir, I care about her"

Artie straightened out his greyish black dress shirt, that was hidden under his brown jacket, "Well then Zane that's good if I hear anything otherwise then I'll make sure you will visiting the dead agent's vault. An this time the metronome isn't around." With that he stood back and smiled "turn on the lightbulb Zane, watch what it does." And with that Zane trying not to show slight fear turned on the black bulb and saw all the photo's in the living room go 3D, his face bent from fear to amazement. "Wow…. That is pretty damn cool" feeling a pat on the back, "that it is young man, now let's go make sure Pete and Jayden aren't eating all the food otherwise we will have none left for tonight."

They walked out of the dining room to see the front door open with Steve standing there, ever since both him and Zane had met there had been some slight friction going on between them, due to the fact that Steve had hurt Claudia slightly by holding something back from her, even though Claudia seemed to have forgiven him especially after Zane walked downstairs a few nights ago to see Claudia and Steve sat at the kitchen table clanking beers together.

"Right I think that's everything form the off licence, Damn it Wonder girl she's asked for a lot of alcohol…"

Zane raised his eye brows "Alcohol? Why would Claudia want that?" Steve walked past the boy placing the bags on the side, "it's for us 18+ fair enough the law states that you and her should be 21 to drink but, doesn't stop you having a few under adult supervision. She's really going out of her way for Alexis birthday party, I mean I can understand the reasons why… Claudia sees apart of herself in Alexis, the lonely birthdays, not being able to make friends that click with you."

Zane nodded, he had seen that too he'd known Alexis for a long time since of him knowing her older brother, but even Zane was rather pissed that Atticus wasn't going to be there for his sisters 16th birthday. "yeah" Steve took off his t-shirt throwing it into the wash, before picking out a new one from a carrier bag, but it's the tattoo of the metronome on his chest that Zane noticed, "that's a very unusual tattoo steve.."

Steve looked down, the metronome just over where his heart was, wings spreading out and small clouds just underneath it. " Yeah, but it means a lot to me, a very special person took a very big risk, and this is our symbol" Zane nodded and then began to help the older agent put things away.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

An hour had passed at the B&B, all party decorations was up on the walls, tables pushed to the side with a wide spread buffet out, Alcohol and soft drinks also on the table, Artie's wide collection of Vinyl records to the side as well as Claudia's laptop which only Zane and Steve were allowed to touch, both men would have fought over who got to use it but Steve could see a special connection in Zane to Claudia. So he allowed the teenager to protect Claudia's precious item.

The front door opened, Everyone thought it was the girls until a very strong British accent spoke up, "What's going on here?" Artie quickly rushed into the hallway, "H.G! what are you doing here?" Steve and Pete made an appearance and she crossed her arms, "I'm, here because I tried to get in touch with Myka letting her know I was calling in for a bit, but she's not answering her phone"

Before the boy's could say anything Zane spoke up, "She's out with Claudia and our friend Alexis shopping, they should be back soon, Zane Trusdale nice to meet you Ma'am." He gave a slight bow to the older woman, who stood back slightly surprised. "I see, Helena Wells… pleasure to meet you Zane. You're not from America are you?"

His eye's narrowed slightly, "No I'm not Domino city in Japan to be exact. But you seem more British, I'm guessing by Mr Nelson's reaction that your also part of the Warehouse?" he whispered the last part, and Helena nodded, just as they all heard a car pulling up.

Artie grabbed the woman's arm, "we better hid… it's sort of a surprise birthday party for Claudia's friend." Helena was about to ask but he dragged her to hid behind a sofa, Jaden hit the lights as they all heard the door open but Claudia's voice with confusion, "Dude that's weird… the doors unlocked but all the lights are off… Artie never leaves the door unlocked if no one is here"

That's when Helena heard a very unfamiliar voice, "Maybe he had to rush out and forgot to lock it…unless you don't think that someone's broken in?"

"No I'd know if someone broke in here, I set up a very tight security system, so we would have heard the alarm from my car. Myka get the lig-" they heard Claudia fall to the floor. "Ow.. who the hell puts a wire there!" Jaden sweat dropped, knowing he set something up around where the older girl had fallen to the floor. Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXIS!"

The dirty blonde haired teenager stepped back slightly, hand over her heart looking at everyone and everything in the room, sure enough there was a woman there she didn't know but it was so overwhelming to her. "Wow….thanks everyone….i don't know what to say really.."

They all saw Claudia's hand raise up from the ground, "How about lets party?!"

Laughing, Alexis helped the girl off the ground and nodded, "Sounds like a good idea!"

WH WH WH WH WH WH

The party had gone off with a hitch, Warehouse agents mingling with the GX Student's, Claudia was sat on the window ledge watching the party go, music was playing from Artie's Vinyl record player, she had one leg raised up and in the other was a bottle of Budweiser, she saw the 150 year old warehouse agent walk up to her, " Hey H.G I was totally not expecting you here."

The woman smiled leaning against the wall with her own glass of red wine, "I'm proud of you darling, you've really come out of your shell with these friends of yours, Myka told me about you having to attend Duel Academy, I'm not up to speed on what Duelling is but I do know you are getting an education there."

Claudia rolled her eyes, "It's not like learning normal maths, Science or English, everything is the concept of duel monster cards, duel disks, basically the lessons focus on the card game. Zane over there is planning on going pro, Jaden wants to be the next king of games."

"And what about you darling? Whatever you choose it wont effect the destiny in place for you to be caretaker here," Claudia sighed, "My long lost uncle is retiring from his company soon, which is the whole reason im in the school, he's training me up to take over the company….but it's all the way over in domino city not South Dakota." Placing a hand on the girls cheek, "I'm sure you will know what to do when the time comes Darling, just enjoy your school life at the moment, live the moment with these friends of yours and that young man over there Zane… Keep him close to your heart." Claudia nodded, she didn't even need to ask on hoiw the woman knew about her and Zane but she was grateful that Helena wasn't making a big deal of it like Artie was. "Thanks, Maybe you can watch one of my duels one day, once I complete my Cyber Dragon deck…" Raising an eye brow, "Cyber dragons huh? I've heard something about that name…. it's in the pyramid down in the warehouse on the old scripts…"

Claudia raised her eye brow but before she could say anything else, Jaden walked up to them, "Claud bro! sing!" Raising an eye brow at the wobbly teenager, she wondered if he had got his hands on some alcohol. She took a sip of her own beer, "Why would you want me to sing?" "Bro it's a party! And you rock at singing, do it for Alexis"

Claudia was about to refuse when all the GX Team surrounded her, "Come on Claudia please?" Syrus begged, she sighed until she saw Zane looking to her, "I would to hear you sing again…" holding her hands up in defence, "Alright, alright, I'll sing ok? This isn't fair, 4 against 1!"

Helena laughed at Claudia's group of friends, they all seemed to care for their social outcasted genius. Watching the girl head upstairs and come back 5 minutes later with her Acoustic guitar.

"Alright, I'm only doing this for the birthday girl, and that's it!" spoke Claudia as she sat on the window ledge. She began to strum the first few notes on her guitar,

 _ **~Song mode~**_

 _ **"Sweet Sixteen"**_

 _ **Today I'm gonna ride away**_

 _ **And feel the sun throughout my hair**_

 _ **Finally free to be who I wanna be**_

 _ **Who that is I don't really care**_

 _ **'Cuz I've got friends who love me**_

 _ **Blue skies are above me**_

 _ **My blonde hair is everywhere**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **Sweet sixteen**_

 _ **Gonna spread my wings**_

 _ **Sweet sixteen**_

 _ **It's my chance to shine**_

 _ **Sweet sixteen**_

 _ **Discovering**_

 _ **Sweet sixteen**_

 _ **So much more to life**_

 _ **Sweet sixteen**_

 _ **Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance**_

 _ **Radio is blastin' and the top is down**_

 _ **There ain't nothin' in my way**_

 _ **'Cept the traffic of L.A.**_

 _ **And I've got friends who love me**_

 _ **Bright stars shine above me**_

 _ **My blonde hair is everywhere**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **I wanna know what it feels like**_

 _ **I need to see it from the inside**_

 _ **I can taste a bit of what I will find**_

 _ **So much more to life**_

 _ **Sweet sixteen x3**_

 _ **~End of song mode~**_

Everyone in the room began clapping at the teenager, to the midnight blue haired boy, she kept amazing him each and every single time, he was so drawn to her it was unbelievable.

"Alright now, get back to enjoying the party!" Syrus got onto his knees "One more please?"

Claudia sighed, and looked to everyone, they all nodded in the same way she gave a smile with a slight smirk on the end of it, "Alright…Why not?"

 _ **{You Think you're going nowhere}**_

 _ **{When you're walking down the street}**_

 _ **{Acting like you just don't care}**_

 _ **{When life could be so sweet}**_

 _ **{Why you wanna be like that}**_

 _ **{As if there's nothing new}**_

 _ **{You're not fooling no one}**_

 _ **{You're not even fooling you}**_

 _ **{So walk a little slower}**_

 _ **{And open up your eyes}**_

 _ **{Sometimes it's so hard to see}**_

 _ **{The good things passing by}**_

 _ **There may never be a sign**_

 _ **No flashing neon light**_

 _ **Telling you to make your move**_

 _ **Or when the time is right**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **(So) Why not**_

 _ **Take a crazy chance**_

 _ **Why not**_

 _ **Do a crazy dance**_

 _ **If you lose a moment**_

 _ **You might lose a lot**_

 _ **So... why not**_

 _ **Why not**_

 _ **Why not take a crazy chance [X2]**_

 _ **You always dress in yellow**_

 _ **When you want to dress in gold**_

 _ **Instead of listening to your heart**_

 _ **You do just what you're told**_

 _ **You keep waiting where you are**_

 _ **For what you'll never know**_

 _ **Let's just get in to your car**_

 _ **And go, baby go**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Oh... oh**_

 _ **I could be the one for you**_

 _ **Oh... yeah**_

 _ **Maybe yes**_

 _ **Maybe no**_

 _ **Oh... oh**_

 _ **It could be the thing to do**_

 _ **What I'm saying is**_

 _ **You gotta let me know**_

 _ **You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.**_

 _ **If you don't believe there's a way**_

 _ **Why not**_

 _ **Take a star from the sky**_

 _ **Why not**_

 _ **Spread your wings and fly**_

 _ **It might take a little**_

 _ **And it might take a lot**_

 _ **But... why not**_

 _ **Why not**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

By the time Claudia had finished the song, two teenagers had gone missing from the party but no one was too bothered on where they had gone due to everyone was completely amazed and smiling by claudia's singing.

WH WH WH WH WH

Pinning her back against the wall, shoving his hand up the girls vest top, The brown haired chestnut boy was in a steamy make out session with the dirty blonde haired girl of the group. They had disappeared halfway through Claudia's song. It had started out for just Alexis dragging Jaden for a small talk, when they both got bold and crashed their lips together, causing them to run up stairs, pinning each other to everything and now the blonde haired girl was pinned up to a door, a boy's hand up her top groping her breasts.

She bit down on his lip causing him to roughy squeeze her left breast, "Jaden! Ah!" her hand slipped opening the door and they both walked over landing on a soft bed, They couldn't help it, they had both picked up the wrong drinks and suddenly everything started to get heated, Jaden pinned Alexis to the bed, running his tongue over the girls neck biting down and kissing every so often, as Alexis played with the boy's belt on his jeans.

Soon enough the clothing was off and discarded onto the floor, the boy's mouth making it's way from her neck down to her chest, licking and sucking until he decided to go all the way, he placed his hard member at Alexis entrance, thrusting in, both of them moaning in pleasure."

WH WH WH WH WH

Downstairs the party had died down hours ago, but the two teenagers was still missing, shrugging it off as they may have just gone to bed early, Claudia hoping that both Alexis and Jaden had gotten together, she took Zane's hand and gave him a kiss, "How about a movie before bed?" Zane nodded as he finished helping his girlfriend clean up the living room.

"Sounds like a good idea, this was a really nice thing you did for Alexis I've never seen her so happy before" Claudia just smiled to him, before taking out the small wrapped gift from her baggy jeans pocket, "Yeah and she disappeared before I could give her this, oh well I'm sure she'll like it tomorrow…. Come I'm done over here we can finish up tomorrow im tired" he nodded wrapping an arm around her waist "And you still need to clean your tattoo" the two teenagers walked upstairs, when Claudia's eye's suddenly narrowed on her door, "I didn't leave that open when I got my guitar…"

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Inside the bedroom, Alexis was on her knees as Jaden held onto her hips, the sounds of skin smacking together was heard, and strong moans coming from the females mouth, "Oh god Lexi, you are so tight! I think… I'm going to release soon!"

She gripped onto the purple sheets, biting her bottom lip, "just make sure you pull out first…. Oh god Jay! Your hitting me so hard!"

Just as Jaden gripped his fingers into the blondes hips, the bedroom door opened up and a voice was heard "OH MY GOD! NOT ON MY BED!"

Jaden hit Alexis one more time releasing inside of her, as both teens looked over to see Claudia and Zane stood there, Zane had his eye's covered, but Claudia looked horrified, "what the hell! I told you to get with him! Not to frack him!"

Jaden and Alexis was both bright red, as they used the purple blanket to cover themselves up, "um .. Claudia… how about we crash in the living room tonight?" Claudia nodded closing the bedroom door leaving the two embarrassed teenagers on her bed.

Jaden looked over to the blonde girl, "Well…. I bet that made your boyfriend very happy" Giving a confused look Alexis rose out of bed slightly to look for her underwear, "I don't have a boyfriend Jaden…" the sound of disappointment was hinted in her voice, but Jaden shook his head, "Well… I'm sure I can change your mind on that one" he pulled her back onto the bed giving her a deep passionate kiss.

WH WH WH WH WH

 **Well that's it for the new chapter! Some Lemons in there for people who had been expecting them, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now the story is going to start getting serious again, I hope you are all looking forward to it going slightly darker.**

 **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer over and out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Leaning over a desk inside the warehouse, just in front of the steam punk computer of her old mans, Claudia had a set of duel monster cards spread out, she had moved his keyboard and mouse so she could make some room, running a hand through her short red bangs, she was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans with rips at the knees, grey t-shirt, and a black leather jacket over it, with a hood on the back, three chains on her belt, with her signature duel deck on her waist, slamming her hands slightly on the desk she let out a groan.

"It's still incomplete… I was hoping to use this deck by the time I went back to the academy…." Closing her eye's she remembered the previous day.

 _Flashback_

 _Claudia was sat on the patio with a hot black roasted coffee in her hands, she had given both Jaden and Alexis a lecture about their relationship, sure she was proud of them, but she had been slightly scared to see both teenagers in her bedroom the day before having sex on her favourite purple bed sheets… so she and Zane had gone out, and bought a completely new bed and sheets for the red head teenager._

 _Alexis had apologised so many times, and kept saying she had been feeling dizzy and slightly sick that morning, Claudia had told her it was due to a slight hangover from the alcohol that they drank at the party, she had even taken the blonde down to her local doctors for the morning after pill saying that even though Alexis would be a great mother, that she was too young for children at that moment in time._

 _Jaden had gone missing for a few hours with Syrus and Zane around town, but the moment he threw open the door to the B &B he ran straight out back to see Claudia sipping a coffee. "Bro! You've got to check this out!" she looked to him placing her coffee on the table and eyes widened slightly seeing that Jaden had found a store in Univille that sold duel monster packs, he handed her at least 5 of them. Then bowed his head "I'm really really sorry!" _

_Claudia smiled to the boy and nodded, "It's cool dude I'm over it now…. Now lets see what you've got here ok?" together they both opened the packs, spending ages talking about the new cards until Jaden pulled one specific card. He instantly took Claudia's hand and placed the card into it._

 _Claudia was confused until she felt an all too familiar electrical surge pulse through her vains, looking down at the card, it was an XYZ monster like she currently uses now with Utopia. But this card, it was different, especially the name on the card, "Cyber Nova Dragon?"_

 _Jaden nodded and gave her a slight puppy dog eye's, she sighed and gave him a one armed hug, "You are now totally forgiven dude! Thanks" that placed a smile on the teenagers face. They gave each other a respected fist pump and sat back talking about how she was going to put it into her deck, the only problem was she was still missing cards for it._

 _End of flashback_

Claudia's eye's snapped open when she felt a hand on her back, turning around slightly ready to punch the person who sneaked up on her, only to find her old mans face right there. "Claudia? Are you ok?"

Claudia sighed as she dropped back into the chair, rubbing her face, "Yeah just trying to figure out how I can get my hands on the last Cyber Dragon I need for this deck…" Artie walked forward slightly to see the cards spread out across the table. "My kiddo, you've managed to collect all them in such a little time. I don't need to cut your allowance back from buying cards do i?"

Claudia let out a small laugh shaking her head, "Most of them cards was spares from Zane, I pulled the cyber dragon from the booster pack Dorathy gave me, then Alexis gave me the second Cyber dragon, I did buy a few machine booster packs, so that's how I managed to get Cyber Twin and Cyber end dragon…. Then Jaden gave me this one."

Her fingers trailed against the black XYZ Card, "That must be recently made… because I've never heard of Cyber Nova before listen kiddo, there is no need for you to stress yourself out over a bunch of cards"

Claudia stood up pacing the floor slightly holding up both index fingers, "No that's where your wrong old man…. I do need to stress about this specific deck, it keeps calling to me…I can hear the voices of the deck each and every day… then there is this dream about the shadow man I'm duelling… and I have a feeling this deck is the one that's going to protect me against this force coming."

She stopped slightly in front of the filling cabinet, "Why when I get something good going… my life starts getting screwed up again Artie? All I ever wanted was to become caretaker of this place… then all that changed when Kaiba came here." She punched the cabinet with so much force that the side of it dinted in, and Artie winced. He walked up to the girl to pull her away from the defenceless thing.

"Listen here Kiddo, these nightmares will go away soon… me and H.G are working on this prophecy and any artefact that steal peoples souls, all you need to do is continue on at Duel Academy while NOT! Doing anything like Jaden and Alexis did…"

Artie had found out about the two teenagers the next day when he saw Claudia burning her bed in the backyard, he didn't even know where the girl got a zippo lighter from, but when she told him that she hates smoking he forgive her.

He walked back over to his desk where Claudia's new cards was spread out, he took out a key and unlocked the bottom draw, to pull out a folder, "Come here sweetheart, here I have something for you" she walked over, trying to ignore the pain in her hand, and looked over his shoulder, she was taken back to how many rare cards the older man had in duel monsters.

She could have sworn she saw Dark Magician girl, oh how she would love tyo get her hands on it to tease Syrus. That's when Artie stopped on a page, her eye's widened in shock, right there in the middle was Cyber dragon. The card suddenly moved slightly going 3D to her naked brown eyes, her hand reached over, and as her fingers trailed against it not only her but Artie could hear the voice, **"Our master has found all 3 of us now… we will be complete soon…"**

Claudia looked to the older Agent and he nodded carefully sliding the card out of the folder, he handed it gently to the teenager she leaned over the desk and put it in the row now having all 3 cyber dragons together.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and some lightning struck down in the warehouse, Claudia could feel and sense the presence of her duel monster cards, their spirits was currently here, in this warehouse. "Oh my god… its….beautiful.." Artie looked to the teenager, as he had been watching the lightning dance around the stacks, far off into the distance. "what do you sense?"

A smile landed on the teenagers face, "Home, I sense that they are home.." She looked back down to the deck, all the cards glowed with a happy shine to them, but.. there was one small spot that was missing, one card she needed to fully complete the desk, and only one person she knew of had that card.

"Power bond… its still missing, but I will find it…" Artie nodded when suddenly the teenager flung her arms around his neck, "thank you so much pooh bear, how can I ever repay you for all the kindness?"

He just smiled rubbing his hand over her slender back ever so gently, "by coming home, and being safe… I don't like it when my little girl is so far away, I've become so attached to you kiddo. I couldn't bare it if I lost you too."

She smiled, trying not to cry at their little moment, and just hugged him again, "Count on it Dino dude… I promise… I will come home each and every time, even through the summer… Dad" his eye's widened slightly, and then softened up stroking her hair, "keep in contact, and have fun ok kid? And if that Zane does anything to make you cry, let me know straight away ok? I'll come down there and hurt him…."

Claudia laughed, so Artie was trying to warm up to her boyfriend but he was still trying to come to grips that she was 19 and could handle herself with boys. "Alright, the first sign of trouble and you are the first person I call ok? Now I head back to school tomorrow so…. How about we spend the day updating the grid?" he nodded and helped her pack up the deck, then they both sat down on their computers going over the warehouse system grid and updating any security that needed it.

WH WH WH WH WH

The next day came, all the GX Students was stood around Claudia's car seeing the Island coming up into view, The red head hadn't told Zane that she had almost completed the deck, of even the fact that Jaden had given her Cyber Nova, it was going to be a surprise the next time they had duelled each other.

But at this current moment in time as the boat began to pull up into the docks of Duel Academy, Claudia immediately sensed something, it was strangely familiar to her, looking up at the dark clouds, trickles of rain began to drop from them. To her, it was a warning that danger would soon be coming their way.

Zane walked up to the side of her, "Ready for the next 5 weeks of hell before Christmas break?"

Claudia nodded "Oh more than ready, I just can't help but shake the feeling that something is going to happen while we are here, I'm worried that … I may lose you." Zane wrapped his arm around Claudia's shoulder pulling her close to him, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "No matter what love, you will not lose me ok? We will face what ever is coming together, H.G and your old man are looking into the files of Warehouse 2 hoping they can find anything tha—"

He was suddenly cut off when she stood up straight looking over to where the Chancellors office was inside the school, "I … can feel it… there is something here… and it's in his office…" his eye's narrowed to where she was currently looking, she had explained a few weeks ago that since she was the future caretaker to the warehouse, she could sense when an Artefact was being born or that one was near, it was like when Pete got bad vibes, or Mykas keen attention to detail.

Suddenly the boat was hit by a rough wave, knocking Claudia slightly into the railing lucky Zane had hold of her otherwise she would have gone overboard. "so…. What you are saying is that there's an Artefact right here?"

"I don't know Zane, but if there is one here…. It's making me worried, because who ever has the artefact doesn't know about the downside of that piece…. Or if they fully understand what that Artefact does…" suddenly her senses shifted from the office, making her head dart to at least 3 corners of the island, "There is something else here…something that is being guarded…. Why didn't I sense this when I first came to the academy?"

The boat finally came to a halt, and the teenagers climbed into Claudia's Prius, she began to drive over to the Slifer dorms.

"Claud… if there is something else here…. How dangerous do you think it would be?" he spoke in a slight whisper, the three teenagers in the back was a sleep, Alexis head on Jaden's shoulder. "if what I'm getting feels right, then not only dangerous for this Academy but the whole world too…."

WH WH WH WH WH

It only took 20 minutes to get from the docks to the Slifer dorms, once getting there though they saw a boy with raven black hair, long black trench coat arguing with Professor Crowler. Getting out of the car Claudia walked up to the professor, "Is there something wrong grandma?"

He turned his head towards the girl, giving a slight huff, "I give up with you, and I'm here to let you know that an old student has returned to the academy, he will currently be joining you in the Slifer dorms"

They turned to see the raven haired boy, and Claudia's mouth dropped to the floor, "Chazz! Wait… what? Where has he been?" Chazz walked up to Claudia, "I've been off training in another school, when I came back though this idiot says that since I left the school without any notice that I have to start down at the bottom ranks of being a slifer slacker! Which he knows who my family is!"

Zane stood beside Claudia "Even if your family is rich Chazz, you have to follow the rules of the academy, if you are to stay here that is" Chazz groaned until Claudia slapped him on the back, "Welcome dude, to the best dorm in the school! Home of good chilli burgers and corn dogs! Slifer red!"

Each of them narrowed their eye brows looking to the girl, "What? I'm American remember." They all nodded as she held her bandaged hand out to Chazz, "truce?"

He nodded and shook her hand, instantly as soon as he touched it, he couldn't;'t help but have slight hearts in his eye's, "My Claudia…. Your hand… its so soft.." Instantly she pulled it back and then looked to Zane, "Alright, we've just got back from South Dakota so we are going to chill for a bit before classes start back up tomorrow is that cool with you Grandma?"

Crowler just growled and began walking off, "IT'S PROFESSOR CROWLER!"

WH WH WH WH WH

A week had gone by since the start of a new term year for the GX Students and at this moment in time, Zane was sat with Alexis, Jaden, Syrus and Chazz at the Slifer dorms, yesterday Claudia had received a call from her old man saying that they needed her for an urgent ping, Zane would have gone with her but Claudia insisted it was just another retrival so he stayed behind, but he couldn't help but be worried about the girl. Not once had she called to tell him that the mission was doing fine.

Or the fact that it would be over soon, all that he knew was that the mission was with Steve, sure a slight tinge of jealousy had struck but he knew the pair was best friends and wouldn't do anything behind his back.

"Zane? Do you know where Claud went?" Jaden asked, Zane turned away from the wide ocean to look at the group of teenagers, "she's working at this current moment in time, they were short staffed at the NSA so Claudia got called in. IT was her job before coming here, so she does part time work for them."

Giving a nod understanding, Zane was about to start walking away when suddenly he gripped his heart, _**'our master.,… is hurt…'**_

Alexis jumped straight to the side of him, "Zane! … Zane are you ok?"

His eye's widened as sweat rolled down his forehead, panic struck his face, "IT's Claudia…. Somethings…wrong…"

He fell to his knees, worry was clearly stuck over his face. "CLAUDIA!"

Was all he shouted before everyone began trying to get him to calm down, Even Chazz.

 **WH WH WH WH WH**

 **AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **CLAUDIA'S INJURED ON AN ARTEFACT MISSION?**

 **IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?**

 **HOW CAN Zane know that she is injured?**

 **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer over and out!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had taken a whole 20 minutes to calm Zane down from a rather confusing panic attack, he had gripped onto Chazz arm so tight, Jaden and Syrus was worried, as soon as they heard Claudia's name come out of the 3rd year students mouth, fear struck their hearts. Alexis had to hold Zane's head to her stomach, he was rather disorientated, that was until they heard an air chopper fly over their heads rather fast, "Wait..isn't that a medical chopper?" Asked Syrus. Instantly, Zane jumped up "Claudia's in there I know it…"

With that the 5 GX Students rushed off to the duel academy, since Claudia was the only one who knew how to drive they had to run on foot.

WH WH WH WH WH

Down in the medical wing of Duel academy, a woman in her 50's was running about, collecting IV fluids and blood bags, once the patient had been wheeled in, the teenager was slightly pale holding onto where her collarbone was with one hand, and the other was held onto her right leg.

Sweat and hair was clinging to the teenagers the woman rushed over to the teenager, "Claudia sweetie! I got here as soon as I could, you're going to be just fine ok?" the teenager nodded as she tried to lean back but pain shot through her shoulder "Gah….Fracking hell! Vanessa why are you here?"

The older woman just gave her a soft smile, "As soon as Artie told me that you'd been injured on your mission with Steve I had to be the one to come and fix you up," She took out a pair of large cutters, "Whoa wait a minute lady! You're not going to do what I think you're doing…" "They have to come off Claudia… and with your shoulder and leg injured I can't just slide your clothing off…. " with that Claudia cried fake tears as the woman cut into her favourite black skinny jeans and Led Zepplin t-shirt, once Claudia's t-shirt had come off the door slammed open to see the blue haired teenager right there.

His eye's wide, panting rather heavy he rushed over not even caring if Claudia was topless, "What the hell happened! It was supposed to be a simple mission!" he looked Claudia's shoulder over where blood was seeping out of what looked like a gunshot wound. Vanessa placed a hand on the boy's chest, "Sorry no one can be in here right now I need to treat her wounds before they get worse."

"What do you mean I can't be in here! That's my god damn girlfriend laying right in that bed!" he tried to push past the woman, and noticed something on claudia's bare chest, his eye's widened it was the same tattoo that Steve held on his chest, "Vanessa let him stay please… this is going to hurt like a bitch when you remove the bullets, so I'd rather have him here." Spoke the 19 year old teenager, Vanessa sighed stepping to the side to allow the boy to pass, he instantly took Claudia's hand. "What happened?"

Claudia sighed looking up to the boy, "It was meant to be a simple mission, dude got scared and pulled a gun out on us, they was trying to use an artefact to rob a bank…"

She bit her bottom lip, "I couldn't allow him to get shot, not where the bullets was going to hit so I jumped pushing him out of the way, causing one to the shoulder and one to the leg." Zane gritted his teeth, his girlfriend could have died and he had stayed behind at the school safe while she had been in danger. "I'm not allowing you to go out on another mission again without me."

Claudia smiled, "That's fine… i-OW! That FRacking hurts Vanessa!" she squeezed Zane's hand throwing her head back as Vanessa got the bullet out of her shoulder. "Sorry sweetie, but I can't leave them in there."

WH WH WH WH WH

Outside in the infirmary waiting room, they could hear Claudia's screams but didn't exactly know what was wrong, all they saw was Steve, most of his clothing covered in blood and they assumed the worse, Zane had seen it, so he rushed straight into the infirmary not caring.

Alexis saw the guilt look in Steve's face so she walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?" taking a deep shaky breath he nodded slightly, "Yeah… she…protected me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I always told her she was exactly like my big sister… and she just keeps proving that more and more." He sat down on the chair, head in his hands. "she's going to be fine Steve, Claudia's a strong girl what ever happened I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

He shot up from his seat slapping his hand onto the wall, "BUT IT WAS MY FAULT! I was in the line of fire, and she jumped straight in front of it! She was the one who needed protecting not me!" through the commotion, Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Crowler had been called, so now they was stood listening.

"I understand that Miss Donovan is still currently an Agent of NSA, but don't you think it's rude to take her out of classes to cause this to happen?" Professor crowler spoke to Steve, which he just walked up grabbing the man by his trench coat. "Shut up, That's my best friend in there, She is better and smarter than you will ever be, she could pass your stupid class in her sleep Crowler. I-" just before he could say anything else, the door opened to see Vanessa there drying her hands with a towel. "Agent Donovan will be just fine, it's just a simple gun shot wound to the shoulder and leg, she will need to be off her feet for a few days but they was clean shots, nothing major was injured. Steve you got her here just in time."

The agent walked over to Vanessa with Relief on his face, "thank you Vanessa,"

WH WH WH WH WH

Inside the Infirmary, Claudia was laid with her leg slightly elevated on a pillow, as her right arm was strapped up in a sling. Zane had gave her his obelisk blue trench coat to cover her up so she didn't feel exposed. Looking to the side she saw her boyfriend and smiled, rubbing a hand over his face, "I'm sorry I worried you babes" shaking his head, he just took her hand and held it close to him.

"It's ok but I'd rather not feel like that again, I thought I lost you today the cyber dragons sent me a message that you was hurt and I instantly feared the worse, then when I saw Steve in the hallway covered in blood, I swore my heart stopped." She just did a lazy lop sided smile leaning her head back on the pillow "So did you get a good view of my jugs?"

Raising his eye brow he was confused, "My breasts, Boobs, Tits…you know that general area?" She used her left arm to motion around her chest, giving him a smirk. "very nice…" she shook her head slightly "Kinda small area I know but…" he silenced her with a kiss, before speaking again.

"that Tattoo on your chest….i've seen it before. Steve has the same identical tattoo, not many people would go for a metronome" Claudia sighed biting her lip leaning back into the pillow again, "It's…. memories I'd rather keep hidden, but at the time there was something big going down with the warehouse and a man named Walter Sykes, we all thought Jinksy got fired for pulling his gun on Mrs Fredrick, but it was all a cover, he was trying to get the Joans coin from me to give Helena her true memories back and that's when he told me….

He was working under cover to get information on what Walter Sykes was doing, and gave me the instructions to go to an airport hanger… And.." her eye's began to glisten over with tears, she couldn't finish the story but someone else could.

"Claudia found me Dead inside one of the hangers, I had been injected with a lethal poison, died instantly, Walter Sykes had got his body guard to kill me just before Claudia, Pete and Myka got there, I don't know much on what happened after that but they managed to finish Walter Sykes off and then Claudia used the Metronome to bring me back."

Zane looked up to see Steve explaining what had happened, the mans eye's was also glistened over, "We didn't know the downside of the Metronome at the time, but I soon figured out that whenever I was hurt, Claudia was also hurt too, it had physically connected us, I thought I could hid it until…. Claudia was possessed and almost stabbed Artie, I took the stab wound instead and that's when she found out. Feeling the pain… Artie sent us to Jersey and I was finally able to get us both off it, so we now have these matching tattoo's to show our bond."

Giving a slight nod, he now understood he looked back to the red head in the bed, her make up was running as tears fell out of her red eye's, "That's why I was so angry with Steve when I first came here….i didn't want to find him dead again, I still have fears that I'm going to find him in another hanger…. See the lifeless look in his eye's…. JINKSY!" the man leaned down and hugged his best friend, his little sister. "I'm so so sorry Claudia…this is all my fault…."

Zane just sat back watching the two friends cry their hearts out, the other GX students outside the infirmary watching the scene.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

2 days after the whole fiasco back inside the infirmary was soon over, Claudia was discharged but she was to only do light stuff, light walking, even though she had to use either Jaden or Zane as a crutch, sometimes Chazz Syrus was too small for that so he just carried her messenger bag, which complained about being too heavy.

So now they was currently sat in Professor Crowlers class, the Slifer Quo, with a pinch of Obelisk as Alexis was sat in front of Claudia, the red head leaned back on her seat holding her right arm in a sling, Her laptop out in front of her due to her not being left handed with a pen so she had to use the laptop to type down all her notes.

Even though that only worked to a slight extent, as she had fallen asleep a few times, in between classes Zane never left the girl alone, he was constantly helping her out when he wasn't doing student council president stuff. She could only wear vests at the moment too so most student's saw her shoulder bandaged up, sometimes a little bit of blood seeping through as it was still healing, her jeans though, since they was too tight on her leg, she had to cut the right one short as the bullet wound was just above her knee cap. So now she looked like an odd video game character.

"Hey NO! Sleeping through class! DONOVAN! ANSWER THIS EQUASION!" Shouted Professor crowler, opening her left eye she looked to the board, "That's a continue trap card grandma, means it can stay on the field at all times unless its destroyed by your opponents spell or trap card." She rolled her head backwards, before trying to head off to sleep.

For the last two nights, her mind had been plagued with nightmares, the first night was back when Claudia found Steve dead, but then they turned back to the shadow duellist upon the volcano, each and every time they was getting worse, when she woke up, she thought she could feel the pain still right inside her heart.

Suddenly she jumped in her seat when Thunder crashed the sky, causing her immense pain inside her leg, "Ugh…." The sounds of heavy rain hitting the window dampened her mood even more when her senses got wind again, "There is something not right in this school."

Her friends looked to her, "What do you mean Bro? it's just a little thunder storm, I know you hate them but…" it's not the thunder storm, it's something else…. I can sense something is about to happen here. An I can sense it's going to be extremely dangerous…."

WH WH WH WH WH

When the last bell rang, signifying that school was over, Zane was right outside Professor Banners classroom to pick up Claudia, he knew on how much she hated thunder storms, and was hoping to get her back to the dorms before it got even worse then what it currently was….if not then he would insist she stayed at the obelisk ones until it calmed down.

That was when a radio announcement reached his ears, "This is Chancellor Sheppard….could the following please report to my office…. Professor Banner, Professor Crowler, Zane Trusdale, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princton, Jaden Yuki…" and the last name made Zane's blood run cold, "And Claudia Donovan immediately please… this is urgent…"

Before he could even registar that students was moving out the classroom a groan escaped her lips, "The bald idiot knows I can't move much.." he turned around to see Claudia there leaning against Chazz, "Claudia… are you ok? You don't look so good.." she gave him a sarcastic look, "Just peachy… we heard the tanoid, care to help me over there?" Zane nodded going to her side and picked her up bridal side, making the girl blush as bright as her hair.

"Hey! Not this way!" the blue haired boy just gave a smirk, "It's the fastest way, Chazz, Jaden Alexis coming?" they all nodded and made their way to the Sheppards office.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

All 7 was stood in a row inside the Chancellor's office, watching the man he looked quite frightened but that's not what was bothering the future caretaker of warehouse 13, no it was something else that was currently in the office. Her eye's darted across the room, she could feel it calling to her, "Chancellor Sheppard, is there a reason why you called all 7 of us here?" asked Zane, he currently was supporting his girlfriend to stand, he knew she hadn't taken her medication yet and she was in quite a bit of pain.

"Yes Zane, there is you see, there is something that's going to happen soon, last night there was word that someone came to our island last night, you see this person isn't good, in fact they are the very opposite… and they are after what this school has been guarding for a very long time." He walked over to his desk leaning on it. He used his right hand to open the top draw pulling out a solid gold box, "What…is that?" Asked professor Banner, "This Professor, is what we use to keep what we guard Secret, now I want each one of you to take one and to protect this with your life…. I know I shouldn't get you student's involved but…"

Claudia shook her head, "You have no choice, it's cool with me after all I'm a Government agent, I take risks all the time as you can see…but …. That box…" her eye's suddenly went wide as Chancellor Sheppard opened it and showed them 7 keys on a necklace, "THAT'S THE ARTEFACT I'VE BEEN SENSING!" Donovan suddenly shouted, she let go of Zane hopping over slamming her hand on the desk.

"What are you doing with such dangerous things?" the Chancellor was taken back by the 19 year old, he had no idea what the girl was referring to by Artefact, "These are the Sacred keys, these are stored with me to be protected so evil cannot gain access to the great power we protect here at Duel Academy…. Long Ago when Seto Kaiba built this school, he also buried 3 extremely powerful cards, The sacred beast cards…"

Each of the 7 people that had been called looked to him, "So your saying that we have to protect these sacred beast cards? By wearing a dangerous artefact?" Jaden shrugged not understanding what his friend was saying and began to reach out for a key, but Claudia slapped his hand away, "No, you don't understand Jaden, each Artefact has a downside, and until I know what this downside is…."

"Don't sweat the details Bro, the Chancellor needs our help to protect the school, I'm willing to risk it." Claudia suddenly grabbed Jaden by the t-shirt, "It's that type of risk that got me injured a few days ago! LISTEN TO ME JADEN! I've been dealing with Artefacts for the past 3 years! I know how dangerous they can be….. some have even taken innocent lives!" she gritted her teeth, pain could clearly be seen in the girls eye's until Zane stepped forward, "so this is what you sensed when we returned here, so we are key keepers huh?"

Once Zane spoke them words, Claudia let go of Jaden's t-shirt, who quickly grabbed a key placing it around his neck, "Key keeper…. That's it…. Alright old man, I need to get in contact with my superiors to come and retrieve this Artefact in a few days…but for now we will play your little game…." She picked up her own key and placed it around her neck.

WH WH WH WH WH

Deep into the blackened night, lightning struck above the volcano of Duel Academy as each struck around, lightening up the area, a man wearing a mask and dark black trench coat could be seen, "I'm coming for you Key Keeper…. For your key…friends and soul!"

Clicking his fingers, the sky lit up again sending a slight shock through the ground, 10 minutes later, two teenagers appeared, being chained to the volcanic wall. "And now Key Keeper…. I just need you to show…"

WH WH WH WH WH

Sat with her back against a fancy headboard, Claudia held her laptop in between her legs, as Zane was stood next to her, as she typed away, holding her Farnsworth, "Are you absolutely sure they are the Sacred gate keys! They've been missing from Warehouse 2 for over 12 years Claudia…" Claudia turned her head towards the Farnsworth holding up the key around her neck, "I'm pretty sure old man, I could sense that they was an artefact as soon as Sheppard opened the box."

Soon the Farnsworth changed faces to that of Mrs Fredrick, "Now we know what Artefact your dream signified, lets just hope the rest of your vision doesn't come true Claudia because I have a feeling that it's not going to be good." Claudia nodded as she kept typing on her laptop, "Did you find anything on the shadow riders that Chancellor Sheppard mentioned?" asked Zane, and the African woman shook her head, "Not yet, but H.G Wells is looking into it, while we are looking into on the downside of them Keys, the use of them maybe stored in the restricted section of the warehouse."

They heard Artie in the back ground mumbling something about the restricted section, "Alright, please let us know as soon as possible, I'm getting a rather bad feeling about all this…. And with Claudia already being injured.."

Mrs Fredrick nodded, "I have sent Agent Lattimer and Agent Berings your way, Zane keep your mind open and your eyes sharp. They should reach duel academy within the next two hours….i've already notified Chancellor Sheppard about them coming" both teenagers nodded when Claudia suddenly stood up straight, "wait…something's not right…the key it's trying to tell me something…"

Zane looked down at the key on his girls neck, then his own, both was glowing but he couldn't tell what that meant, until Claudia's eye's shot open "Alexis and Syrus…There in trouble…"

"Agent Donovan! Wait there…" but Claudia reached up snapping the Farnsworth shut, she looked up to her boyfriend with stern eye's, "I have a feeling I know where they are… Zane, I'm going to give you a crash course in driving….we need to get to the top of Duel Volcano pronto"

He nodded, and helped her stand, both of them had duel disks ready, "Alright, this should be fun….but if I crash the Prius… it's not my fault." And with that both teenagers left Obelisk blue dorms.

 _ **WH WH WH WH WH**_

 _ **Oooooh stuffs going down now! What's going to happen!**_

 _ **Who's this shadow rider that's taken their friends!**_

 _ **How did Claudia know where they were?**_

 _ **Curedream90 And ArticDragonslayer over and out!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lightning struck down on top of Duel Academy's Volcano, Rain poured hard, causing clothing and hair to be completely stuck to the two teenagers as they slowly made their way up, unfortunately the silver Prius only got to the bottom because there was no other way up, they had to stop twice due to Claudia's leg starting to bleed again, but she just kept pushing forward, her friends was in danger, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Zane on the other hand wanted Claudia to stay put while he went up the rest of the way.

"Claudia love…. You need to rest…you can't keep pushing you-" "SHUT UP! Just….don't Zane, I'm not stopping and I'm not resting for god sake!" Anger was clearly shown in her voice and eye's, Zane had never heard her snap at him like that before. "Claud…."

She turned to him, "If this person is after Me Zane, then it should be me up there, not Alexis, Not Syrus…. I've lost too many people so many times over the years because of me… My parents was killed because I couldn't stop Claire from buying that damn music box, I lost Joshua over a stupid experiment of human teleportation because I couldn't stop him…. Artie got hurt protecting me… Steve Died because I couldn't convince him to not go with Walter Sykes…. So Zane…please don't stop me…" he couldn't tell if she was crying due to the rain, but he did know her eyes, they held pain… deep pain he never saw before,

Running a hand through his hair, he picked Claudia up ignoring the blood seeping into his jacket, "Alright, if we are going to save them together…. I'm going to run us up… if you feel any pain bite my shoulder ok?" and with that he began to sprint the rest of the way, Claudia's grip on his shoulder tightened.

WH WH WH WH WH

Upon the Volcano's top, the Shadow Rider was stood watching his hostages, "Soon she will be here, and soon I will have the first key to the sacred beast cards, I suppose I could just take this one but as the rules say, the key must be won in a duel." He knelt down looking to the unconscious blonde on the floor, "Fine piece of meat too," he touched the girls leg and slowly began to slide it up when a voice shouted.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" the boy tackled him to the ground but the shadow rider over powered him "Oh another key keeper, but unfortunately you are not the one I am after. Now be a good little boy and run along!" Jaden went to punch the shadow rider but Chazz managed to get the chestnut haired boy off him when they saw Zane Carrying Claudia.

The red heads eye's landed on Alexis chained up and Jaden being held back by Chazz, "Oi! Freak a zoid! Let my friends go!" the masked man stood up wiping his clothing "I'm afraid I can't do that Key Keeper, after all…how am I supposed to duel you if I do not have the le-way?"

Claudia got down from Zane's arms and limped forward, "Oh I'll duel you alright you bastard! Then when I win, your arse is being carried off to jail!" she strapped her duel disk onto her right wrist, it would be a struggle with the sling right there but she would have to make do. Zane was about to step forward but suddenly a moat of molten lava surrounded Claudia and the masked rider, "My name, is Night shroud, key keeper and we are duelling for that key around your neck… I'll start first," his duel disk activated, and Claudia's mind was going through re-runs of her nightmares, this was the man that she was meant to be duelling, and this was the exact duel…only this time Alexis and Syrus was chained up, and her other friends was stood on the sides watching the duel, Zane was stood behind her un harmed.

"Claudia… be careful I do not trust this guy in the slightest." Claudia nodded her head, and looked to Night Shroud, drawing his first card, "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode! Then I end my turn." He stood there, with a smile on his face, them red glowing eye's on the mask made her shiver slightly as she drew her first card, "Alright let's see how you do with this newly modified deck!" Zane narrowed his eye's, he had no idea what Claudia was saying due to she only ever had one deck.

"I summon to the field Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!" his eye's widened taking a slight step back, "You finished the deck! How?" Claudia just turned her head smiling to the love of her life, "I'll tell you later, but let me show you something, this is the modified Cyber Dragon deck, there are a few cards I have that you don't babes. Now Zwei! Attack Masked dragon!"

The machine type Dragon lunched forward taking out the Masked dragon, but that only made her opponent smile more, "Thank you for your assistance Key keeper, now you've activated my dragons special ability, I'm now allowed to special summon to the field a dragon that has 1500 attack points or less….and I choose… Red eye's black chick!"

On Night shrouds side of the field, a large dragon egg appeared up from the molton lava they was duelling over, Sweat began to pour down Claudia's forehead from the heat, as she saw a red eye appear through the cracked egg. "I set one card face down and activate my magic card Different dimension capsule, which allows me to pick a card from my deck and remove It from play, on my second stand by phase, that card is then added to my hand, you're move batman."

"Oh why thank you, you are so kind, Draw! Since my Red eye's black chick wasn't destroyed last turn, I can use its effect by sending it to the graveyard, to special summon to the field! My Red eye's black dragon! Attack her little robot!" Claudia stood back slightly, wobbling on her feet, her eye's widened, "That….that's the dragon from my dream!"

Night Shroud smiled "Trust me, this my dear keeper, is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me!" at that moment, Claudia could sense something different about the duel, but it was too late, Red eye's black dragon, used it's inferno fire blast to destroy Zwei, dealing 900 points of damage to her, but it wasn't Zwei or the life points reducing she felt, she suddenly gripped her stomach leaning over, "GAH! Wh…what the hell was that?"

Night shroud just began laughing, "Oh I forgot to tell you, when one of us takes life point damage, it's actually ripping into your soul, oh and another thing, with this being a Shadow realm duel, when one of us loses….our soul is taken to the shadow realm!" Claudia's eye's widened, Fear clearly shown in her eyes, she wasn't expecting this no….

WH WH WH WH WH

Over in America, South Dakota at Warehouse 13, Artie and H.G Wells was stood on the balcony, the stacks had rumbled slightly and lights flickered, Electical surges was being shot through out the warehouse, "What's going on Artie? This…has never happened before."

Shaking his head, licking his bottom lip, Artie shook his head slightly "I…I don't know…. But I have a feeling what ever is causing the warehouse to act up….is not good."

"You are correct Artie… the Warehouse is responding to Claudia…." They turned around to see Mrs Fredrick there, looking rather ill and in pain, "I can feel it too, she must be in a rather dangerous duel if I can feel something ripping at the girls soul…."

Artie walked up to the woman, "What do you mean ripping at Claudia's soul?" taking a deep breath, "I'm Afraid….Claudia's in a Shadow duel"

Artie's mouth dropped open, as he looked between the two women, before rushing over to the Farnsworth, finding Claudia's station and began to call her.

WH WH WH WH WH

Claudia felt the Farnsworth buzz in her back pocket, she reached in and threw the thing over the lava to Zane, "Answer it, I'm too busy at the moment. Alright my turn, I summon to the field Cyber Dragon Core, and this baby's special ability allows me to add 1 cyber spell/trap card from my deck to my hand, then I activate Machine duplication on Core, to special summon two cyber dragons to the field!" Zane had to admit, he was rather impressed with Claudia's deck, he didn't even know Cyber core actually excisted. "Right now here is where the new gen Cyber comes to play! I over lay both Cyber Dragons on the field to XYZ Summon Cyber Dragon Nova! Now this is where it gets complicated so I hope your keeping up to speed Night Shroud."

She looked over to the man on the other side of the field, ever since she reached the volcano she couldn't help but feel as she knew the man in front of her, his voice, she had heard his voice somewhere before.

"I use one of Nova's material's to activate I's effect to resurrect 1 cyber dragon, and I choose Zwei, since it's also treated as Cyber dragon in the grave, I then use Nova's over effect to remove Core from play, to increase Nova's attack power by 2100! Now destroy Red eye's!" with that last command, Cyber dragon Nova shot out a beam of lightning from it's mouth completely destroying Red eye's black dragon. Dealing 1800 damage to him.

"That was a very nice move Key keeper, I didn't know Cyber Dragons could over lay that's a pretty rare card you got your hands on, now I place one monster face down, and another card face down in the spell/trap zone, then end my turn."

Claudia nodded drawing a card, "Zwei attack his face down monster!" Night shroud laughed, again, his laugh seemed so familiar to her, she closed her eye's trying to drowned it out, but for some reason, it wouldn't go, she hated it when her mind was in over drive, "that was Magical merchant, fair enough it's destroyed but I still get it's effect, so basically I have to keep discarding cards to the grave until I gain a spell card and here we go…. Monster reborn."

"Alright Nova direct attack on Night's life points!" but Nova was instantly stopped, as Night Shrouds facedown card was revealed as Negate attack.

WH WH WH WH WH

On the side lines Zane opened the Farnsworth to see Artie on the other side, "Mr Nelson you pick a bad time to call…" "Zane! Where's Claudia! The warehouse it's going nuts over here!"

Narrowing his onyx eye's to the old man, "What do you mean going nuts?" Artie was about to speak but Mrs Fredrick took the Farnsworth off the older agent, "Is Agent Donovan in a shadow duel?" Zane's eye's flickered up slightly, "Yes… her opponent explained it to her, after she felt pain ripple through her heart… something about if she loses, she loses her soul, and it worries me…"

Mrs Fredrick nodded, "I was afraid of that, The warehouse and myself can feel the pain miss Donovan is in, she needs to plan her moves very carefully Zane…"

The teenage boy nodded as his worried eye's landed back onto Claudia, she was almost kneeling to the ground as her right leg was giving way, he could see that she was sweating greatly and panting rather heavy, "That's not all I'm worried about Mrs F, she's still badly injured from that mission the other day…."

WH WH WH WH WH

Just reaching the top of the mountain, Pete placed his hands on his hips, "Why couldn't they duel at the bottom of the volcano!" Myka just rolled her eye's grabbing the man by his shirt seeing Jaden and Chazz, "What's going on?"

Jaden looked to the woman "Mykes! It's pretty bad bro, Claudia's in a life or death duel.. and this jerk is forcing her to duel him because he won't let our best friend and my girl go!" Myka looked to the side to see Alexis and Syrus unconscious but chained to a wall, her eye's then darted over to Claudia almost passing out, surrounded in a circle of Lava, "Oh this is bad…"

"Tell me about it… There isn't any popcorn either…Nightshroud doesn't know how to entertain his guests well…" Jaden joked, but was hit in the head by Myka.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

"Alright Key keeper! It's my turn! I activate the spell card Monster re-born to bring back my red eye's black dragon! Then I use Inferno fire blast spell card to destroy Nova, yeah my red eye's can't attack this turn but….wait what's going on?" Claudia just smirked to him, "You activated Nova's special effect! Now that he's destroyed I can summon one fusion type monster from my extra deck! Welcome to the playing field CYBER END DRAGON!"

The clouds began get darker and lightning struck around Claudia, but for once she did not flinch as she knew that it would not strike her, "Alright I send my Red eye's to the graveyard to upgrade it for a new Red eye's dragon…welcome RED EYE'S DARKNESS DRAGON! Who is now on 4200 thanks to the 6 dragons I currently have in my graveyard! Attack cyber end!" with that Cyber end dragon was destroyed and a scream ripped out from the teenagers lips, clutching her heart.

Sweat dripped off her chin, she had never felt such pain before, it almost scared her to think on how it would end if she lost the duel, but now it was her turn, she drew her next card and at that moment, her different dimension capsule activated allowing her to add the card inside to her hand "Alright I activate my trap card Call of the haunted! To bring back Cyber end Dragon! I then activate the spell Solidarity! Which increases all my monsters attack points by 800! Now cyber end dragon! Destory Darkness dragon!" instantly cyber end dragon destroys red eye's darkness dragon, she then raised her left hand, "Go Zwei! Finish him off!"

And with that Night Shrouds life points hit Zero, causing the man to scream in pain and a rather large eruption coming from the volcano beneath their feet, but Claudia was too weak to try and get out, so she ran forward tackling the man to the ground just avoiding the explosion.

"CLAUDIA!" she heard several people scream, but she was focused on one thing, "Alright, lets see who you really are Night Shroud…" she took off his mask and her heart instantly sunk, her duel disk hitting the ground as tears glistened.

WH WH WH WH WH

After the explosion, Zane and the other GX students had managed to get to safety especially thanks to Pete and Myka, but that was it… once the smoke disappeared, Zane shot up and began looking for his girlfriend. Over the heated rocks, he saw the girl, knelt down hanging over the man Night Shroud.

He rushed over, With Pete and Myka on his tail, "Wait Zane!"

"Claudia! Get away from him!" but his heart stopped when she looked up to him, heart stopping tears was down her face, her bottom lip quivering. "Z..zane… i…it's …"

Pete and Myka stopped just in front of the body that was laid tightly in Claudia's arms, which was currently bleeding from over using it, "oh my god…. That's Joshua…" Zane's head shot up to Myka, he was confused until Pete looked to him, "It's Claudia's older brother…. Joshua…" Zane's eye's widened as he watched the girl he had come so close to, cry her heart out holding the man in her arms.

Myka's Trained eye suddenly noticed something on the ground, it was a duel monster card, and the picture inside of it wasn't of a monster, spell or trap, it was actually of the mask Joshua had worn as Claudia duelled him. She knelt down to the older Donovan and checked for a pulse, "Claudia sweetie… he's going to be ok…. I promise you…" but the girl didn't hear Myka, she didn't hear anyone as she held the one person that she had lost twice already close to her.

And she didn't want to let go….

 _ **WH WH WH WH WH WH**_

 _ **And that's it for the first exciting chapter of the Shadow Riders!**_

 _ **Oh my god! Joshua was one of the shadow riders?**_

 _ **Will he come too?**_

 _ **What will Zane have to say about this?**_

 _ **And is Alexis and Syrus ok?**_

 _ **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Standing on the beach at Duel academy, the midnight haired boy watched as the waves crashed into the rocks of the island, it had been two day's since the terrifying duel upon the Duel Academy volcano. Two days since Night shrouds identity had been revealed as Joshua Donovan, Claudia's biological older brother, The one who had been missing from Cern for over 18 months, the very brother Zane had promised to track down.

His mind wandered back to that very night

 _Flashback_

 _Zane knelt down next to the teenager, his hand gently rubbing her back looking at the mans face, he could see a slight resemblance between the two Donovan siblings, even though he thought Claire looked more like Claudia. His heart broke as she cried for her brother, he winced as he saw her injuries coming up, he knew they both needed medical attention especially Joshua._

 _Standing up he looked over to Chazz, "Call Professor Crowler, we need medics immediately." Chazz didn't hesitate to make the call, he looked over to Myka and Pete, they both held emotions of sadness and pain and he didn't like it, the warehouse agents knew that Claudia had been so close to her brother._

 _He knew they had been investigating his disappearance but not once had they found any trace, and now here he was, duelling as a shadow rider trying to send his sisters soul to the shadow realm. That made him angry, he didn't know the man but the thought of an older sibling try to Destroy kill their younger one was something that didn't sit well with him. He would hope that when Joshua came too, that he could ask him some questions._

 _Soon Professor Crowler and Banner appeared, along with two medical choppers…. Claudia had tried to refuse to let her brother go, but once Zane had convinced her she would see him down at the medical ward, she reluctantly let go and was lifted into the chopper by a stretcher._

 _Once at the infirmary, Vanessa had been the one to assist the situation, Since Claudia's bad mission, she had decided to stay for a little while longer to keep an eye on the young agent to make sure she wasn't over doing it, so when Claudia and Joshua was rushed into the medical room, shock was clearly placed on her face and immediately began to work on both siblings._

 _End of Flashback~_

Looking up to the sky, the sounds of a chopper was heard, he saw Claudia's old man sitting in the side worry struck across his face, the same worry himself had when he watched Claudia's duel, at the side of him was H.G Wells and Mrs Fredrick, so he assumed Steve was back at the Warehouse keeping an eye on things.

Once the chopper had landed, the two agents and caretaker got out letting their shoes crush the sands underneath their feet, "Agent Trusdale, I'm sorry we asked you to meet us here, instead of being up inside the infirmary with Agent Donovan" Zane's eye's hardened to the woman, yes there would be nothing more than him sitting beside his girlfriend in a hospital bed, as she held a saddened look watching the heart monitors of Joshua.

"It's no problem at all Mrs Fredrick, at this current moment in time Vanessa has bed bound Claudia until her wounds heal, Professor crowler isn't happy about that but he understands she took a very big risk to save two students here, Pete and Myka are currently watching over her." Artie walked up to the young man, "Thank you for contacting us straight away, when Claudia's soul was hit the second time, we feared the worse…"

Zane nodded, he could still hear her heart wrenching screams in his mind, the image of her clutching her chest, "I asked Vanessa to check her heart over, there as a slight bit of strain but so long as she gets plenty of rest, Claudia will make a full recovery. Come, The infirmary is this way.." he began to asend the stairs but a female hand grasped his.

"How are you holding up darling?" his head turned to H.G Wells, she could clearly see anger and pain in his eyes, "it wasn't easy watching the one person I love risk her life, she was already in bad condition, and now I can't even get her to talk to me. So…how I'm holding up? Pretty damn good lady." He ragged his arm back and began making his way up the stairs, he knew he could feel Mrs Fredrick eyes on his back but at that moment he didn't care.

WH WH WH WH WH

Inside the infirmary room, Pete was sat inbetween Claudia and Joshua, both siblings had been hospital bound for different reasons, Joshua was currently in a light coma which had sent Claudia over the edge in finding out. She had tried to sit beside his bed but the other agents shook their heads, they wanted her to get better before even thinking about getting out of that hospital bed.

"Hey Pete?" the older agent looked to see Claudia sat up looking down at her sheets, "What's up Claud?" he could tell she was trying so hard not to cry, "Do…you think Zane hates me?" immediately, Pete turned his full body and attention to the teenager sat in front of him, "What makes you say that sweetheart?"

Placing a strand of red hair behind her ear, she bit her lip, "I've not spoken to him since the duel… I haven't been able to… I've been constantly worrying about my brother that…. " Pete stopped the young girl right there. That boy cares about you so much, I doubt he could ever hate you. He understands your worries and concerns about Joshua and if he doesn't, well I'll make sure he understands that no one messes with you." Claudia looked up to him slightly and smiled, "Thanks Pete, i… was so scared when duelling Joshua when he was Night Shroud…. When I felt the pain… it felt so real… something inside me was tearing away and I … couldn't breathe for a moment." He gently took her hand "Listen, I know you was scared but you was so brave to finish that Duel I was scared because I'd never heard you be in so much pain…. Not even when you faced your fears in Fargo's video game."

Claudia shivered at that, "Thanks for reminding me dude, one fear I've been trying to keep in the back of my mind, in any case…I" he shook his head he noticed Zane walk in.

"Listen to me Claudia, you may not know it but you are so special to everyone, you are so strong and tough, that I suppose when you acted how you did few days ago after finding out it was Joshua was so understandable, I've only ever seen you cry twice, Leena's death and Steve's death, you are so brave….. and so so strong when I lost my father I felt the same way as you are right now, I ignored the people I loved because I was trying to cope on my own but just remember there are people around you, we all love you ok?"

Claudia nodded and leaned over giving Pete a hug, "thanks bro, you sure Zane don't hate me?" Pete smiled and nodded slightly, Claudia turned around to see the teenager right there, his eye's much softer than they was outside, "Is that what you was worried about love?"

He walked over and knelt down next to the bed, she took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah i.." she was cut off by Zane's lips being placed on hers, until someone coughed, he pulled away and traced a finger on her cheek, "Don't ever scare me like that again, and I'm proud of you, that new Cyber Dragon deck really rocks"

She couldn't help but smile, "thanks but it's still missing…." She looked passed him and saw the three other agents, "what are you lot doing here?"

Mrs Fredrick stood forward, "We came because of you Claudia, as a result of your duel against … Nightshroud we now know the risks of them Sacred keys."

Claudia's left hand gently touched the key around her neck, and looked into Mrs Fredricks eye's, "The downside effect of these keys, if you lose the duel you lose your soul correct?" the African woman nodded, as Artie then stepped forward, "Which is why, you and the other 6 are to give the keys to the warehouse, this artefact is way too dangerous Claudia."

The teenager in the bed looked to her father, completely shocked, "So after my near soul ripping experience, you want us to give up guarding the three sacred cards? I have a feeling this is what the Cyber Dragons wanted me to do…. And I also have a feeling that's not going to make Joshua wake up.." she looked over to her brothers bed, Artie gave a sad look to his little girl "if you continue this Claudia….your life will be at risk…. The warehouse is alre-"

Claudia's head shot up, "The warehouse? This is what this is about? Joshua is in a coma and all you can think of is the Warehouse Artie? I'm sorry ok! but this is something that needs to be played out! I don't know how I know but-"

Mrs Fredrick just smiled to the future caretaker, "you just know you have to protect these sacred artefacts, that's a true caretaker right there, This is not about the warehouse Claudia, this is about your health and also your friends health we still don't know on what will happen once people lose their souls and the keys are neutralized… "

Zane stood up holding his girlfriends hand, "I'm with Claudia on this one, the Cyber Dragons will protect us, just like the Warehouse protects Claudia even if I lose my soul I know Claudia is the one to stop these Shadow riders."

Helena had been quite most of the time, but looking at the young couple, she knew they would make a strong team as they already held a strong connection to each other. "Mrs Fredrick I think we should let this play out, Zane maybe right about this I will go back to the Warehouse files and see if I can find out any more on the Sacred keys, I have a feeling these two are the ones to beat this up coming evil."

Claudia smiled to Helena, as the African woman nodded, "I believe so too, as I've always told Claudia, you must follow your instincts Pete and Myka will stay here with you keep us updated on what is coming, Artie…."

The older agent shook his head slightly, "I just wanted you to be safe Claudia…. Please…be safe." Claudia nodded "But of course old man, your girlfriend is currently making me stay in this bed until I can walk again. So I'm not going anywhere for at least a week, Permission to have my Tesla on campus?"

Artie leaned forward kissing the teenagers forehead, "Permission Denied, stick to your stun grenades, and what other gadget that brilliant mind comes up with ok? I'll do all I can back at the warehouse for you," she gave a nod, and watched as the three agents left the room.

That was when Zane turned around to Claudia, he reached into his deck and pulled out a card, "I have a feeling you will need this more than me love, take it, and remember when you use it…. My soul and heart will always be with you." "Zane I can't take-" but he placed the card into her hand, she looked down and went wide, it was the only card missing from her deck.

"Power bond?" he nodded sitting down next to her bed, "Yes, this symbolises our bond not only through our love for each other, but through our love for Cyber dragons, this card now belongs to you" she just grabbed his trench coat and forced a kiss on him, before breaking away, "don't talk like that, you talk like your about to leave and never come back."

He smiled softly stroking her face, "I'll always come back to you… I promise."

WH WH WH WH WH

Outside the room Mrs Fredrick smiled, She had heard their conversation "And the balance has been restored for now Mr Trusdale… keep Agent Donovan close… as she is the light to your darkness…"

And with that Mrs Fredrick left Duel Academy, with unknown knowledge of Zane's future, but darkness was still there in the depths of the school, a woman standing on the hill watching the Duel Academy, "I'm coming for you…. The strongest male… oh how my fangs wish to be sunken into your neck, I've already taken one of your friends…" she twirled a key on her index finger, looking down at the chestnut haired boy, his eye's closed and the dirty blonde haired girl knelt down, tears rolling down her face.

"Your key and soul is mine….Zane Trusdale…"

 _ **WH WH WH WH WH**_

 _ **Fluffy Chapter…cliff hanger ending…. Oh my god…. What's going on?**_

 _ **Where is this going?**_

 _ **Will Claudia keep Zane ….. well Sane?**_

 _ **Will Zane win against this new enemy?**_

 _ **CureDream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Zane had been sat reading a book he borrowed from Claudia as she typed away on her laptop one handed, Pete had popped out to get them all some coffee while Vanessa checked on Joshua's vitals. Light music was coming from the teenage rebel's laptop, which even Zane was enjoying even though it was rock music.

Vanessa was use to Claudia blasting her music louder than what she had it, so she was able to ignore it, peace had finally filled the room, Claudia and Zane had talked out their small little problem, sitting back smiling in her small cot "Finally finished….it takes so much longer one handed." The blue haired boy next to her looked up from his book, "you wouldn't even tell me what you was working on love…"

She turned her head slightly to him, "I was hac-" pain was suddenly shown across her face, and her left hand gripped up slightly, Zane was about to shout Vanessa when he suddenly dropped his book gripping onto his left wrist, "What the Frack!"Claudia shouted, he ripped the sleeve of his trench coat down, and there burned into his wrist was the number 1. He looked back to Claudia and saw the same identical mark.

Vanessa heard the two teenagers groaning in pain and was shocked to see blood seeping from their wrists slightly and the number 1 burned into their skin she didn't have time to ask any questions when suddenly the doors to the infirmary was slammed open and a chestnut haired boy being pushed in on a stretcher.

"Oh my… what happened here?" the medical that was on site looked to the older woman, "We received an urgent call from Miss Rhodes, he's just like Mr Donovan, unresponsive…" when those words hit Claudia's ears, she looked over, seeing Jaden laying on the stretcher lifeless his eye's closed, and what she noticed the most was his shirt was off, and his key was missing.

"No… NO JAY!" Zane had to restrain Claudia from getting out of the bed, "Jaden… no…." Tears glistened in the girls eyes now fully understanding what had happened, "He lost… no…" covering her face with her hands, leaning into Zane's chest, she began to let sobs rack her body. While Zane's eye's hardened, Jaden was a skilled duellist, he wouldn't have lost so easy. He needed to speak with Alexis about what happened but at this moment in time Claudia was his most concern.

He watched as Vanessa told the medical team to place Jaden in the bed next to Joshua and began hooking him up to a heart monitor. He kept the red head close to his body as the doors opened up once more, he looked up to see the dirty blonde haired girl eye's puffy and red from crying, and there on her wrist, was the same burn mark.

"Alexis…" the girl just ignored him as she walked up to the bed, where her boyfriend was laying in. Sitting down taking his hand she didn't know what to do.

WH WH WH WH WH

2 days had passed since Jaden lost his soul in a shadow duel, Claudia had been released from the infirmary after been given the all clear from Vanessa, but that didn't stop her from visiting her two brothers.

She was currently stood on the school roof, Right arm still in a sling but her left holding onto the metal fence covering the roof, her eye's skimmed over the burn mark on her wrist "I promise Jay… Josh… they will pay for this I swear down they will pay…" "Claud.. you need to get some rest…"

She turned her head slightly and the female could see rage in the teenagers eyes, "I can't Myka… two people I love are already gone…" Myka went to place a hand on the girls shoulder but was slapped away rather hard. "Don't touch me, in fact… stay well away…" Claudia pushed passed the agent "Claudia wait! We are here to-"

"No, don't say you're here to fight this Myka! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DUEL! You and Pete can't do anything! Jack shit really…. You both may as well head out on a Ping!" Myka was taken back and quite hurt by those words. "No you know what, your right we don't know how to duel, Claudia I know you are angry…"

"Yes of course I'm angry! Wouldn't you be too? Seeing your brother and your best friend down there, soulless!" Myka walked up to the girl placing both hands on Claudia's shoulders, "yes… I am angry, Jaden and Joshua are my friends too, I'm not as close to them as you are but I am angry. I'm so angry that I can't do anything to stop this….and I'm scared that you will be in the same condition as they are…please… you need to calm down.."

The 19 year old looked out into the distance, she bit her lip sucking in some air, then shook her head walking backwards, "No… I can't, not until the person responsible for this is taken down." With that Claudia left Myka on the roof alone"

WH WH WH WH WH

On the other side of the school, Zane was stood on the beach watching the waves crash into the rocks again, it was where he could get some peace from other students, he felt rage inside his soul, he had gotten the full story of Alexis after Claudia walked out of the infirmary that morning.

He had no idea where she had gone, but he knew she was feeling the same way and that she was safe. Both Jaden and Alexis had been ambushed up in the forest by a woman, Jaden had apparently told Alexis to run and get somewhere safe that he would deal with the woman and come back safe but she had stood there, watching in agony as Jaden's life points hit Zero and his soul was taken, The shadow rider had given Alexis a message wanting to duel the boy with the Cyber Dragons, and that's exactly what Zane was going to do.

He was going to wait till after dark and go up to the forest alone where Claudia couldn't find him and duel this person for Jaden's soul and key back. He wasn't going to risk the safety of his girlfriend. He had asked Syrus and Chazz to keep Claudia busy while he was taking care of business, He had also contacted Mrs Fredrick letting her know about the burn marks, she confirmed that once a key keepers soul had been taken the others would know as they were connected.

What had pissed Zane off greatly though was Professor Crowler, he had gotten scared and began hiding, the cross dresser professor had no intentions of going after this shadow rider.

Hearing the sand crunching behind him, he turned around to see his little brother "You should be back at the Slifer dorms Syrus" she watched as the smaller baby blue haired boy walked up to the ocean, "I'm heading there soon, you do know when Claudia finds out about this bro that she's going to be majorly pissed right?" Zane's eye's looked back forward, as the wind blew roughly against his face.

"That is something she will have to deal with, I'm not having her anywhere near this duel Syrus it's too dangerous" the boy sighed and sat down on the sand. "You really do love her don't you" a smile was placed on the older boys lips "I thought that was obvious, Syrus… if I lose this duel tell Claudia that … I love her ok? and I will always be with her"

Syrus looked up to him, "I can't do that bro, because you are going to come back and tell her that yourself." He nodded and looked down to the younger Trusdale, "Of course I'll come back, Take Alexis to the Slifer dorm too ok? she could use friends right now." With that the small boy stood up "Will do, good luck ok?"

WH WH WH WH WH WH

8pm rolled around the Slifer dorms, Claudia was sat at her desk while the two older agents was stood near the wall, Alexis was on Jaden's bed and Syrus was sat on the floor "and that is all the information that Mrs Fredrick has at the moment, so basically we can't neutralize the key's unless we have all 7, then Jaden's soul will return to his body." Pete spoke putting his Farnsworth into his back pocket.

Claudia's eye's hardened at Pete, "So we have to just beat all 7 shadow riders, then neutralize the keys? Well just leave that to me" she went to stand up when the door opened to see Chazz walking in with take out boxes, "Why couldn't you go for this? I don't drive.." he spoke to Claudia, but that was a bad idea.

"In case you forgot dipshit, I can't drive with my shoulder and leg at the moment! And where's Zane?" she looked around the room but everyone held a confused look on their faces, "Does he normally come here?" Myka asked, Claudia sighed nodding "well I did ignore him today…." She stood up walking over to the window, "I just…don't feel right at the moment Myka, you was right I shouldn't be feeling this much anger…. I apologise for earlier…" the older woman just shook her head smiling "It's ok sweetie and I'm sure Zane is on his way here I did hear he got into an argument with Professor Crowler." Scrunching up her red eye brows Claudia looked to the agent "Zane never argues with a teacher, he holds respect for them even if it is Crowler."

A lightbulb clicked on inside Pete's head, he looked to Alexis and Chazz, "Do you two feel any anger at all?" Chazz thought about it as he took a seat on the floor "I did slightly but that soon faded when walking into this room."

Alexis just shook her head, "I've just been depressed, but I do feel a slight bit of anger, at myself for not being able to help" licking his lips slightly, "What if… those key's do more than just burn and take souls away?"

Claudia walked forward slightly, "Like increase a person's emotions?" Clicking his fingers, "Bingo the main emotions being anger and rage? Think about it, ever since you put that key around your neck, you've been everything but calm and centred like the wonder girl I know, in fact you wasn't even that angry when Artie had kept Claire a secret from you." Shock was clearly seen on the girls face, "Your right, yeah I was pissed at Artie for that, but I forgave him after like a day i-" Her face suddenly paled as she rushed over to the window, the dark sky's flashed with lightening, and in the distance she could have sworn she saw Cyber end dragon, "No… there's a shadow duel.."

Syrus' head shot up "How can you tell?" "I can sense it, I can sense the Sacred key around the duellist neck, it's up in the forest…"

Closing her brown eye's she tried to focus on who was duelling but something was clouding her mind, "I'm going up there." She went to leave the dorm when Chazz suddenly grabbed her wrist, "Claudia I don't think that's a good idea.." slapped his hand away from her, "No if a shadow duel is going on then we need to be there. Know your opponent before they know you Chazz."

With that Claudia left the room, everyone looked to each other before following the teenager out of the dorm room.

WH WH WH WH WH

Upon a large cliff, Zane was stood panting, his Cyber end Dragon had just been destroyed and he had no trap cards left, he stood with only 800 life points as the woman in front of him laughed, "Oh this is so rich, two gate key's within two days, those cards will be mine before you know it."

Zane's eye's showed hope and power in them, his smirk grew on his face, "I may fall today Vampiress but there is someone strong than me that will take you down, and she is a force to be reckoned with." The woman just covered her mouth with the back of her hand and began howling with laughter, "No one can beat me Cyber Boy, I've had fun playing with you now it's time to end this duel" she stood up straight as car lights shined in the distance, quickly covering her eye's they both heard car doors slam shut and a female voice shout, "ZANE!" he turned his head slightly and gave a sad smile to the girl running up to him, "Claudia… i…."

"Attack him directly!" he couldn't finish his sentence as the last of his life points, his back arched, falling to his knees, "I'm….sorry…..i couldn't…save them…"

Claudia's eye's widened as her knees skidded to the side of Zane, "Zane…babes… no…please… don't leave me…" Zane's face never falted, it still held a smile on it as his hand reached up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, "I'm sorry love… we'll be to…together again… I .. love…" he couldn't say anything else as his eye's closed and his hand fell from her face hitting the ground.

The key around his neck disappeared, only to re-appear around the shadow duellist neck, Claudia's head faced the ground as her friends finally reached her, everyone was shocked that Zane had lost, but Claudia's head snapped up, a red tint was in her brown eye's as she looked to the woman, "You ….bitch… YOU BITCH!" she tried to lunge forward but the teenager was restrained by Chazz and Pete.

The woman laughed, "oh if you want these back then you are going to have to duel me Key keeper…. But for now, ta…ta.." the woman waved disappearing into the night.

Claudia fell to her knees next to Zane's lifeless body, looking up to the sky as the heavy rain hit her face, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

 **WH WH WH WH WH WH**

 **Zane lost his duel! Oh dear god!**

 **Claudia's losing her sanity to pure rage and hatred!**

 **What's going to happen next? Will Claudia duel the vampire lady? Or will someone else lose their soul first?**

 **Curedream90! And ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Standing at the end of the bed inside the infirmary, Claudia looked down at the blue haired boy, his shirt was off and heart monitor wires was connected to it, his eye's was closed and his face looked peaceful. Reaching up to her right shoulder, she ripped the sling off allowing the pain from the bullet wound to rip through her arm, but at this current moment in time she couldn't feel anything, there was only one emotion that stood out, and that was Rage.

"I promise you Zane… that I will have my revenge… " she her reddish brown eye's looked over to the two beds next to him, to see Jaden and Joshua laying there, still unresponsive, "I promise all three of you" turning her feet, she was quickly met with Pete he had been stood behind her waiting before taking the girl back to class.

"Claudia… i…" she just walked past him, not even listening to a word he was saying but that quickly changed when he took hold of the girls left wrist, "Sweetie wait.." she spun round quickly grabbing Pete by the shirt "Don't sweetie me…Don't touch me…. Don't even speak to me Lattimer… I want that bitches blood and I will get it!" she roughly shoved him away and walked right out of the infirmary just as Myka was walking in.

She noticed Pete rubbing his throat slightly and looked like he had been chocked, "Pete? You ok?" he took in a small bit of air, and coughed before placing his hands on his hips. "There is something wrong with Claudia, ever since Zane lost his duel she's been nothing but mean"

Myka nodded and looked to the bed where Zane was laid she placed her hands on the railing, "How would you keep Claudia calm right now Zane?"

WH WH WH WH WH

Down at the Slifer dorms, Claudia was packing her rucksack she opened the top draw of her desk pulling out her tesla, "I've never followed Arties orders so why should I now?" she placed the Tesla in the back pocket of her dark blue boot cut jeans, she took off the slifer jacket throwing it to the ground.

She had taken the sling off her arm just after leaving the infirmary, so she was just wearing a black vest, but that changed when she grabbed a purple and black sleeved hoodie placing t on her upper body then her black vest.

She felt the cards from her deck glow slightly _**'we will fight beside you mistress…'**_ an evil smirk appeared on Claudia's lips "Good, cause I'm going to need you in this fight… we are going to take that vamp bitch down" pulling her hood up, throwing the bag on her back she turned around opening the door, only to step back slightly, "Jinksy what are you doing here?"

Steve walked into the dorm room and shut the door, "Where do you think you're going Claudia? Do you know how worried sick everyone is about you?" she pressed her lips together, but the anger never left her eye's "I'm doing something that every other dipshit around here is afraid of, I'm going after that woman"

Steve grabbed Claudia's shoulders, "No…no you're not Claudia, you need to calm your mind, look! Your shoulders not even healed!" she had winced when Steve grabbed her but she then sighed looking down, "You know what, you're right I do need to calm my mind…." She reached into her back pocket and aimed her tesla at him, "When I take down that bitch, now out of my way Steve"

He held up his hands standing back slighty, he knew the tesla wasn't a real gun, but the stun on that thing hurt like hell. "Claud….put the Tesla away…. Let's just…" she stepped slightly forward, "I will not Steve….DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I keep losing people and this time I'm going to do something about it! Sure were best friends, but Zane … he was someone different… he didn't care if I came with bagged … he doesn't care if I have therapy or scars! And I've lost him!"

Steve's eye's widened as he saw his best friends eye's grow slightly red, but what he also noticed was the key around her neck, it had glowed slightly "Claudia…. I do understand … please… lets just put the tesla away… talk about this… then go after this woman together ok?"

He saw her eye's soften, and tears threatened to fall, she began to lower the gun "Stevie… I'm sorry…"

"It's ok wonder girl…. I for-" his eye's widened as she pulled the trigger and a shock of light blue lightning entered his body sending him unconscious, hitting the floor.

She threw the Tesla back into her pocket and grabbed her keys, "no one's going to stop me Steve… I'm sorry" with that she left the Dorm, with Agent Jinks unconscious near the bed.

WH WH WH WH WH

"So you've not seen Claudia since this morning?" Myka asked the little blue haired boy, they was currently in the infirmary, Alexis was stood next to the little guy and both of them had shook their heads. "Where would she go?" the blonde spoke, but Syrus was the one to answer, "Well with the look of murder on her face, I'm guessing searching for that vampire woman." Alexis looked down to her wrist seeing the second tally mark on her wrist.

"Chazz went out looking for her a while ago, and he's not found anything yet, I'm getting worried Claudia was a rebel yes but I've never seen her so angry before." Myka let out a sigh, Pete had also gone out looking for the young teenager. So far no one could find her. Myka began to fear that the rage inside the red head was getting worse, especially after Pete had been threatened.

Myka knew what revenge could do to a person, she had felt the same way when her partner Sam had died, she spent three years trying to catch the guy who killed him and it almost cost her partner his life.

"Don't worry we will find Claudia and if we have to restrain her we will do-" she was cut off by her Farnsworth buzzing, she quickly answered it to see Steve rubbing his neck, "Have you seen Claudia?"

Myka shook her head, "When did you get to Duel Academy Steve?" she heard a bang in the background indicating Steve had hit something "no time, I found Claudia in the Slifer dorms packing a bag, she Tesla'd me Myka! And now she's gone!" the brunette ran a hand through her curly locks before slapping it on her head, "Great, this is just like the time she ran away from the B&B With the Metronome…" Steve raised an eye brow, he didn't know what trouble his best friend had gone through with the Metronome but now wasn't the time to ask questions. "I'll head out now to look for her, she can't have gotten far."

Alexis looked over Myka's shoulder, "If her bike was there then she could be at the other side of the island by now… wait… that's it! Zane always either goes to the docks or beach Steve you check the docks, we will go to the beach"

"Super…. Loud smelly boats… that girl is in big trouble when I find her…" but before he could get an answer, Myka closed her Farnsworth she looked to the two academy students they both held determination on their faces "Alright lets go show me the way." Both Alexis and Syrus nodded before they sprinted out of the infirmary.

WH WH WH WH WH

Down at the beach, the waves crashed into the rocks Claudia's reddish brown eye's glistened in the moonlight she knew this was Zane's favourite spot. It was where he came to be alone she crouched down slightly allowing the waves to gently run over her finger tips "I promise you babes…. I'll bring you back"

Suddenly she stood up turning around holding the Tesla in front of her, but a smirk appeared on her face, "So…you finally show your face?" Standing there in a long slender red dress, long green hair and pointy ears, was the woman that stole her boyfriend's soul, "May I should feel honoured that someone was looking for me. I was actually after that cross dresser" Claudia stepped forward, moving the Tesla to the left and pulled the trigger, "Oh you will be going after no one else, because if you don't duel me right now then I'll have to kill you."

The woman let out a laugh placing a hand on her hip, in a mocking motion she narrowed her eye's to the girl, "oh you think you can beat me? Someone a little upset that I have her boyfriend's soul?" she took out what looked like a voodoo plush doll, identical to Zane. Claudia's eye's widened and aimed the Tesla but the woman shook her index finger, "his soul is right in here darling, you shoot me with that thing, He's going to feel it"

Claudia just lowered the Tesla and reached into her bag, slapping the duel disk on her left wrist, "Alright then DUEL ME! Or are you scared to lose?"

The woman stood baffled, until a Duel disk appeared out of thin air onto her wrist, "Fine I'll duel you little worm, and then you're soul and key will be mine also! No one likes a woman too clingy"

Footsteps could be heard running up the sands, but the red heads eye's never left the woman, "Alright bitch! I'll go first!"

The woman drew her first card and smirked "I place two cards face down, one in the monster zone and one in the spell/trap zone, happy now you little tramp?"

Claudia's anger grew large as she drew and not even paying any attention to the cards in her hand, she picked on slapping it down onto the duel disk, "I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode and use it's effect, I reveal one spell card in my hand so when it's on the field it's treated as a Cyber dragon until the next turn then I play poloymerization to fuse Zwei and a Cyber dragon from my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

"CLAUDIA! STOP! You're not thinking straight at the moment," She turned her head to see Myka there, her two friends and then up in the distance Steve "SHUT UP MYKA I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" Claudia faced her opponent "Cyber twin attack her face down" with that a beam of white lightning went from the twin dragons mouth destroying the face down on the field, which Triggered the vampire's effect "Thank you for getting rid of my pyramid turtle, I can now bring to the field Vampires curse in attack mode!"

"OH it wont be staying there for long slut, Cyber twin gets one more attack thanks to his effect! Take out that curse!" and not a moment later Vampires Curse was destroyed dealing the woman 800 points of damage. The grin on the woman's face never left, "Well since you actually managed to do damage to me, I'll tell you my name, it's Camula, the last of the Vampire race… " she winced slightly as the effect of Vampires curse hit Camula for another 500 points of damage.

Camula draws "I now activate Vampire's Curse's effect since I'm in the standby phase ressurecting it to the field with 500 extra attack points making it (2500), I then activate the field spell vampire's kingdom which gives all zombie type monsters 500 extra attack during damage step,"

"I then uses cost down to summon Vampire Lord to the field (Lv 5 2000 attack), Vampire Curse destroy cyber twin," This sent Claudia's Cyber Twin Dragon to the grave and dealing 200 damage to the teenager then before Claudia could get a break, it followed by 2500 from Vampire Lord leaving her on 1300. Claudia Gripped her chest feeling the ripping pains from the shadow duel, it almost made her keel over, Panting slightly her eye's landed onto her duel disk. "Alright lady i draw" Closing her brown eye's Claudia began to clear her mind, all the anger and rage she felt up till now had only gone and made her moves sloppy. It wasn't her style it wasn't how she played. Snapping her eyes open, there wasn't any red sparks in her eye's, they'd gone back to their normal brown colour.

"I activate the spell card Pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards, then summon Cyber core to the field, which allows me to get Cyber Repair Plant to my hand from my deck." The card appeared in her hand and then the duel disk shuffled the deck automatically, "I then activate Machine duplication, to bring my remaining cyber dragons from my deck to the field! Now over lay Cyber Dragons and come forth Cyber Dragon Nova!"

WH WH WH WH WH

From the side of the field, Pete had finally reached the beach panting slightly, "who's winning?" Myka ran a hand over her face, "At this moment in time, Claudia's down to 1300 life points, and is feeling a lot of pain, but I can tell… she's not as angry as she was,

Pete nodded and looked to the pale teenager, Myka was right Claudia looked calmer than what she had been "Claudia… go for it girl… you can do it."

WH WH WH WH WH

"Alright, I remove one of Nova's XYZ Materials to special summon Cyber dragon form the grave, then I use his second effect by Removing Core from play to increase Nova's attack to 4200, now destroy Vampires curse!" Cyber Nova Dragon didn't waste any time in crushing Vampire's curse, dealing a large 1700 life point Damage to Camula, the woman was unfazed and watched as Claudia placed two cards face down ending her turn

"Hahaha! Is that the best you've got little tramp? I wonder what that boy ever saw in you his soul is better off with me, after all you're only going to lose yours now, I Remove Vampire lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis to the field! Now crush that pathetic Dragon of hers!" Claudia stood up straight throwing her right arm to the side, "I activate Dust Tornado! To destroy your field spell, now I only take 900 points of damage" she covered her face as Cyber Nova Dragon was destroyed, she gritted her teeth feeling the pain strike her heart, it was like a vice was slowly crushing it.

"I activate another Vampires Kingdom and end my turn, go on tramp do your worse…because you are finished"

Claudia draws feeling an electrical current running threw her boy as she suddenly feels Zane stood beside her, the smile on his face was so gentle, and his eye's was soft, _'Claudia… you can do this…. Send that witch to the nether world!' 'Zane..'_ she whispered, and then looked up "I activate Nova's effect by removing it's last material to summon Cyber Dragon from the graveyard! I also activate Cyber Repair Plant! Since Cyber dragon is in my grave, I can add 1 light attribute monster from my desk to my hand, and I choose Drei!"

The smile on her face was calm, it was the calmest she'd been in days, "I then activate Call of the haunted to bring back another Cyber Dragon, now I activate the one card that will destroy you! POWER BOND!"

She raised the card high into the sky as Lightning struck around her, Syrus watched as his heart reached out to the teenager, he knew what Power bond meant and he immediately jumped up, "GO FOR IT CLAUDIA! DO IT FOR ZANE!"

"I fuse together my two Cyber Dragons and Drei since he is classed as a Cyber dragon on field or graveyard, to summon CYBER END DRAGON!"

Camula stood there, and began laughing, "Haha this is rich! This is what that pretty boy did, he summoned his cyber end dragon and that wasn't enough to beat my darling Genesis honey, you may as well throw in the towel and give me that damn key!" _'she will not win, especially since I have my facedown card….she will lose the instant she attacks me.'_

"That is where you are wrong you witch! I fused my Cybers together with Power bond not polymerization! So that means my Cyber End Dragon attack points is doubled!" the vampire's eye's widened as she stood back "No this isn't possible!"

"Oh yes it is! Now!" suddenly Claudia raised her hand to Camula, and everyone could see a shimmer of someone else standing there, " _ **Cyber End Dragon! Ultimate Strident Blaze**_!"

Destruction played out on the field, everyone watched as Vampire Genesis was tore into pieces of data before Camula's body began to deteriorate, "NOOOO my Clan! The souls I needed for the clan!" Claudia just watched as the woman's body disappeared into nothing, but leaving behind two dolls and two keys.

Claudia took a step forward, but swayed on her feet and began falling sideways, when suddenly someone's arms wrapped around her gently settling her to the ground, her eye's blurred up looking to the boy, "Zane… thank you…" and with that her eye's closed.

The person who caught Claudia looked up, "Chazz…. You got here just in time…" Steve spoke running forward to check his friends pulse, "I saw the fireworks from the Ra's Dorms, I had a feeling a shadow duel was happening. Glad Claudia won her duel." Everyone looked down at the girl sleeping, pain was obvious on her face.

Myka clicked her fingers, "Didn't Vanessa say the last duel Claudia had placed strain on her heart? We need to get her to the infirmary to check her heart over, she lost a lot more life points this time.." Chazz stood up with the girl in his arms, Steve picked up the dolls, keys and bag and they all headed back to duel academy.

 _ **WH WH WH WH WH WH**_

 _ **So Claudia won her duel and got the two key's back, but unfortunately that's only two out of 7 duels to be won, who's up next and will she get Zane's soul back?**_

 _ **Where's the professors been in all of this?**_

 _ **Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The beeping of several heart monitors could be heard through the infirmary walls, they was all coming from 3 men and one female. The doctor looked over the female's vitals and smiled slightly, "Claudia's going to be just fine her body took a lot of strain in that last duel but It's recovering quite nicely, and this time she didn't re-open any of her wounds."

Dr Vanessa had checked over Claudia's gunshot wounds to make sure they hadn't been disturbed with all the excitement that had gone on earlier that night, "But why isn't she waking up?" spoke the smallest of the ground that was stood around the red heads bed.

"Claudia's been under a lot of stress and emotional breakdown lately Syrus, so her body is telling her she needs rest, which is why she's asleep at the moment, She'll wake up soon I'm just thankful her hearts not in the danger zone anymore. These Shadow duels are extremely dangerous which is why I'm monitoring her heart rate."

Chazz stepped forward looking down at the female in the bed "We will have to make sure she doesn't duel any time soon, I just want to know where Professor Crowler and Banners been through this… they are meant to be the teachers but yet I haven't seen any of them duel."

Each person looked to each other and shrugged the boy was right, no one had seen the teachers since the whole shadow rider thing began.

WH WH WH WH WH

 _~Dreamland~_

 _Everything was pure white, looking around it was so peaceful it reminded the young female when her best friend had died, she had to try and bring him back. Tears filled her brown eyes as she looked down to the ground, "Claudia?"_

 _Her head shot up as she looked around, she could have sworn someone whispered her name, "Claudia…." The voice… it came from above her, she looked up, her eye's widened in shock "ZANE!"_

 _Stood there, on a white stone pillar was the body of Zane Trusdale, tears fell from her eyes as she ran up to the pillar, "Zane! You're here!" the boy's face was gentle, his eyes and smile so soft towards her. "Yes but not physically… part of me is with you Claudia… through power bond." Suddenly she looked down to her hand, the card Zane had given her only a few days prior was there, when she looked up Zane's body had disappeared but his voice spoke through the duel monster card._

" _I'm always with you Claudia…. Believe in yourself and we will see each other again soon…." She held the card close to her chest, falling to her knees "Zane…. Come back to me please…"_

" _Go back Claudia, wake up…" she shook her head, "Zane…. No … I'm not leaving you here…. Zane!" Everything began to glow brighter, so bright that she had to close her eyes._

 _Until a very familiar voice entered her mind "This is just a delusion Miss Donovan…. You need your treatment!"_

 _She opened her mouth to let out a scream,_

 _End of Dreamland~_

"ZANE!" shooting up in the hospital cot, Claudia held her chest her eye's darted around the room, only to land on the blue haired boy's body laid right next to her. There was no change in his form. Bringing her knees to her chest, laying her head on them, "it was just a dream… I thought.."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping out of her skin she looked up to see Mrs Fredrick standing there, concern and worry on the African woman's face. "Claudia, you're ok…. you're in the infirmary."

Claudia looked around nodding understanding what the older woman had told her, "I saw him Mrs F…. I heard his voice… Zane was right there… through the duel…. As soon as Power bond was in my hand…. He came to me." She reached down to her waist, only to panic slightly. She looked down her belt with her deck on it was missing, "My…. My deck…."

But Mrs Fredrick placed both hands on the girls shoulders, "Is perfectly safe right next to you, Dr Vanessa had to change your clothing due to them being rather dirty from your duel, it was also easier to examine any wounds that may have occurred. Now take a deep breath…that's it and relax." The African woman sat on the bed next to Claudia's feet.

Running a hand through her reddish ginger hair, Claudia winced a little, "How long was I asleep for? My hair's greasy as crap.." "3 days, apart from that part of the duel do you remember how you was feeling before the duel?"

Claudia closed her brown eyes, trying to remember but so far she was only getting puzzle pieces, until "Jinksy! I shot him with my tesla…. Oh no…" "That you did, but what I meant was do you remember what emotions you was feeling at the time?" the girl nodded gripping her chest, "Anger…. I was feeling so much anger… I wanted revenge so badly Mrs F, it was consuming me."

The African reached over to gently hold the Sacred key around the girls neck, "That is due to the Artefact Agent Donovan, it messes with a person's emotions until one emotion stands out from the rest of them, and that is Anger. It had started when you duelled Joshua upon the volcano, believing he was the enemy after kidnapping your friends, then when Jaden's soul was taken that anger began increasing until you witnessed Agent Trusdale's duel."

She let the necklace go but reached out for two more from her pocket, "and now you have three of them, I must warn you Claudia once you place these two on, that emotion may get worse till it's all you have I'd hold onto these but the rules state that the winner of the duel must keep them" Claudia nodded as she took the keys, they both felt different, as if each key had their own personality.

The one she held in her left hand, she knew who's it was and brought it closer to her heart, that's when she couldn't stop closing her eye's allowing the tears to fall freely, "Zane…." Mrs Fredrick did something no one thought she would do, she brought the teenager into a hug stroking her hair. "He will come back to you safely… I promise you that"

WH WH WH WH WH

Sitting down in the Slifer dorms, Steve had his fingers laced together. He had been stood outside the infirmary listening to his best friend break down. he knew how much the girl loved Zane Trusdale, he had been so happy that she had finally found someone in her life like him. So it broke his heart to hear her heart wrenching cries.

Looking at her desk, he saw what looked like a futuristic skateboard, and her notebook that held previous projects, he flipped through it and smiled when he saw the sketch of the goozaid she built back when the warehouse was zapping her.

Then there was the nights she held nightmares from her past, he was always awake at 2.30am knowing that's when she would scream through the B&B, and he would always be there for her, to hold her as she cried fearing that someone was either going to hit her or give her Electroshock therapy, so when Abigail came he found it a blessing.

The more she received treatment from Abigail the less the nightmares came, so he then found himself at her bedroom door at 2.30 watching the girl sleeping peacefully.

The door opened up, but he didn't pay any attention he kept looking down at the floor, "Olivia…please…give me guidance to help my friend…"

But he received something else, a familiar pair of arms wrapping around his broad shoulders, someone's forehead resting on top of his head, hair tickling the back of his neck, "Steve…. I'm so sorry." His eye's widened slowly standing up, he turned around to see Claudia stood there, she was just wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a black slim fit t-shirt, he knew the clothing didn't belong to her but what broke him was the sadness in her eyes.

"Claud" Was all he said before stepping forward bringing the girl into his arms, giving her the most loving hug she'd had in days. He could feel her trembling in his arms but he didn't mind "I'm here Claudia….we'll bring them back I promise…." She shook her head and looked up to him. "I'm so so sorry Jinksy…I was so stupid…. You tried to help me the other day and i…. I stabbed you in the back."

Shaking his head, he placed both hands on her cheeks, "No…you didn't you did what you had to do Claudia… remember it's the fight that matters it's always the fight, and you did so well, you won against that witch."

"But I…" he shook his head, "I know, you're being whammed Claudia…it's that necklace you're wearing, but as soon as the other 5 shadow riders are defeated then it will all be over….." she reached up placing her soft hand onto his gripping them tightly. "Why is it that when I'm feeling so crappy that you can always cheer me up?"

He just smiled, "Well I suppose I'm just that good" She couldn't help but laugh, a small smile was on her face, standing back she wiped her eyes slightly, and he noticed something, "you look really beautiful without make up on, I'm sure Zane would like to see that someday, Especially with that smile so keep fighting wonder girl, you never give up remember."

She nodded and gave him one more hug, "damn right Jinksy, promise to fight with me?" "Always…"

There was a knock at the door and the two agents turned to see Pete, Myka, Alexis , Chazz and Syrus, "Glad to have you back sweetie, since you've been sleeping for a few day's we have some good and some bad news…."

The young caretaker looked to Myka "Professor Crowler lost his duel… which is why you have another mark….but Alexis and Chazz took down 3 riders, so that only leaves two shadow riders left, but Professor banner is missing." Claudia's eye's narrowed, "What? Professor banners missing?"

They all nodded apart from Steve, this news was new to him also, "Yeah he went missing just shortly after your last duel Claudia, we know he's not lost a duel due to we would feel it" Answered Chazz the teenager looked down at her arm, and surely enough a 3rd tally mark was there. "Something isn't right, Professor Banner was all for protecting the keys why would he up and disappear now when we could need him? So there is only two shadow riders left? Well then looks like we will have to split up, Myka and Pete I want you two to investigate Banners disappeance… Steve you are to be with me while we fight these Shadow riders, these last two could be stronger than the rest."

Each agent nodded until Chazz spoke up, "Wait a minute, Baldie doesn't know how to duel how's he going to help?" that made the girl smile linking arms with Steve, "He's my emotional support, so when I get out of line he has to whip me back into shape."

"Meow Claud! didn't know you was into kinky shit…" Claudia laughed, "Nah that's what Pete and Myka do when they think no one is at the B&B right everyone hands in!" she placed her left hand in and everyone followed, "BREAK!" They all shouted, Pete and Myka left the dorm with a new mission in hand, find the missing professor.

WH WH WH WH WH

In the distance at an old abandoned lab, a cloaked man was stood watching the Slifer dorms, he noticed two older people run out and head into the range rover before speeding off. The cloaked man looked to Titan "You are to duel the blonde girl, Alexis Rhodes"

Titan cracked his knuckles slightly, "My pleasure, I'd love to get revenge on that little bitch, after her friend humiliated me, It was a pleasure to take that professors soul as payment for what he never gave me."

The cloaked man nodded "Just make sure you come back with that soul, We want Agent Donovan to go into a blind rage again, and that blonde is like a sister to her. It's perfect bait" Titan pulled his hat down slightly, "Yes sir" walking off into the blackened night, the tall man smiled, his red cyborg eye glowed in the darkness, "This will be easy."

 _ **WH WH WH WH WH**_

 _ **Oooooooo Will Alexis win her duel?**_

 _ **Who is the cloaked man?**_

 _ **Is there only 2 shadow riders left? Or is there someone else?**_

 _ **Curedream90 Over and out!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sitting back, leaning her head against the walls of the cream coloured walls Claudia closed her eyes, they held slight purple bags underneath, wearing a blue t-shirt with just a normal formal black waist coat over it, pair of black Khaki's, brown leather wrist band on the right wrist, silver bracelet on the left, she wasn't wearing any make up but her hair was up. Rubbing her face slightly allowing the aroma of Italian roasted coffee to fill her nose, she let out a small groan.

It had been a few days since she had her emotional breakdown in front of Mrs Fredrick, cuddles with Steve and finding out about Professor banners disappearance. Everyone was trying their hardest to find out where Banner had gone to but it was like he'd completely vanished off the island, there wasn't even a single trace of his fat yellow cat Pharaoh.

She closed her eyes to give them a slight bit of rest when she heard the chair next to her pull out, opening them back up she saw Chazz and Alexis sitting down with their own coffees. "What are you two doing here?" Chazz was just wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt, Alexis was in blue boot cut jeans and yellow button up blouse. "All mighty gay boy said we could find you here, we wanted to talk to you" spoke the black haired boy, crossing his arms sitting back.

Claudia's eyes twitched trying not to get pissed off, but with the lack of sleep at the moment plus the three sacred gate keys she wore around her neck wasn't helping, "Do not call him that, Jinksy is my BFFE, we've been through a lot together. Now why would you want talk to me?"

Alexis sighed, she had been stopping with Claudia at the moment "Claudia I'm concerned and worried about you, you look shattered I know you're not sleeping why?" Claudia looked away from the blonde picking up her coffee. She grunted slightly taking a sip. "I know you only get 2 hours, after that you wake up screaming no and then stay up all night working on that blue gun." Claudia almost choked when she looked to Alexis. She sighed placing the coffee down and laced her fingers together.

"You know about my Therapy sessions right?" the blonde nodded, but Chazz didn't know so he leaned slightly closer to listen, "I've not seen Abigail since this whole shadow riders thing started two weeks ago so…. My old nightmares and fears are coming back, talking to her and sorting out my problems made me able to live normal without feeling like a freak," she placed a hand on her forehead and gripped her bangs rather tightly gritting her teeth.

Chazz reached over taking her free hand and gave it a slight squeeze, both him and Alexis noticed her flinch slightly before she squeezed back, "It happened a few years ago now, I thought at the time my dead brother was trying to contact me, I kept seeing and hearing his voice so I immited myself into an institution, but that didn't help they kept coming and Dr Michner decided to try a new form of treatment apart from the meds and talking, Electroshock therapy…. Three times a day for at least a month before I pretended that it worked and discharged myself, as soon as I left that place I ran…but I still kept seeing Joshua,"

Alexis looked confused considering that Joshua was inside the infirmary, in a coma yes but very much alive, "He'd tried human teleportation and it worked….but he had been trapped there for 12 years, I tracked my old man down Artie and we managed to save him, he'd gone to work for Cern and I began working for the NSA yeah I'm young I know but I have the skills and connections, But the nightmares kept coming I began to think that my life was a delusion until I began to have Therapy sessions with Abigail, the fear was going and I was getting better but now….. it's coming back, especially with Zane."

The blonde 16 year old moved her chair closer to Claudia and brought her into a hug, "You need to see Abigail and also get some sleep, your running yourself ragged Claud, You are not crazy, Joshua is right there in the infirmary…. He's alive, you saved him again, and we are going to save Zane as well as Jaden, we will do it together ok?"

Chazz watched as the red haired teenager held back the tears, he knew she was tough, even refusing to cry but it had pissed him off that some doctor would use electroshock therapy on anyone. "We will not leave you alone Donovan ok? I respect Zane, he's a top duellist so close to becoming pro," Claudia nodded holding a small smile, "Thanks Chazz, just call me Claudia ok?"

He nodded and sipped his coffee.

WH WH WH WH WH WH

Time went by rather quickly for the teenagers to the point where they walked Claudia back to the dorms, Alexis forced the girl to bed, in which the girl fell asleep instantly, Alexis sat on the top bunk holding her hand which brought comfort to Claudia.

The door opened up to Mrs Fredrick walking in with Steve, they both saw Alexis on the top bunk and Chazz sat at Claudia's desk with his arms crossed, it looked like they was both on body guard duty. "Claud's taking a nap?" whispered the ATF Agent, and the blonde nodded, "She's been having nightmares lately of her past, from the Institution." Steve ran a hand down his face. "I thought wonder girl got past that…."

Chazz looked to Steve from the corner of his eye, "She's not seen her therapist in two weeks genius with all the fireworks lately she's running herself ragged. She was falling asleep inside the local coffee shop so we forced her back here to get some sleep."

The African woman nodded taking off her glasses, "we appreciate that Mr Princeton, with much hope all this shadow riders duelling will be over soon, now I have a proposition for the two of you"

Both teenagers looked to the woman, "I want both of you to help Agent Donovan out when she goes out on her missions with Agent Jinks, currently Agent Trusdale is out of commission and we are short on Agents, Miss Rhodes you will be in training for field work, and you Mr Princeton, will be in training for a Regent position, just like Agent Trusdale is to become Regent too I've only ever seen potential in a few selected individuals here at duel academy and I think Agent Donovan's seen them too."

Alexis looked confused, "Field work? Regent? I'm sorry but I don't really understand what you mean Mrs Fredrick" the African woman just smiled, "it's a job …that will be filled with Endless wonder Miss Rhodes, Agent Donovan, Trusdale, yourself and Mr Princeton are the future of our work. I will allow her" she nodded to the sleeping teenager, "To explain everything to you later, while I also leave this here since she has a tendency to steal Arthurs badge." She placed a leather wallet on Claudia's desk, "It's not NSA she's under anymore."

The smile disappeared from the woman's face when they heard whimpers coming from Claudia's mouth, Alexis quickly looked to the girl seeing her face scrunched up slightly she gently began holding the hand and rubbing her arm, which seemed to calm Claudia down. "I have to leave back for South Dakota soon so I will not be here when Agent Donovan wakes up, please help her through these difficult tasks."

Chazz stood up and held his hand out to the woman, "I accept your offer, so long as I get to work with Donovan, she's showed me a different light in life I owe her." The African woman nodded shaking his hand, "Mr Princeton, you will not receive any title until I've read the reports of your first mission, Steve and Claudia will be watching you and reporting to me. Goodbye for now"

With that the woman left, while Steve was leaning against the wall watching his best friend sleep, his heart had dropped when he began to hear her whimpering, "I'm going to call Abigail soon" the blonde nodded.

WH WH WH WH WH

Down inside the Academy's infirmary, a groan was heard from one of the Cots, opening up his chocolate brown eye's, but they looked strained, he looked around confused. "W…where am i?"

He began trying to sit up when he heard a male shout his name, "Joshua! Wow hold on don't move too fast!" his head turned to the side, looking to see Pete standing there hands gently on his shoulder. "What's going on? Why am I in the hospital? Last thing I remember is working on something for CERN and this guy in a cloak blew into the lab."

Pete lust placed hands on his hips "Well Joshua, it's actually a school infirmary, do you not remember what happened? Duelling against Claudia?" the man shook his head and held it slightly "No, in fact…duelling what? I would never hurt my baby sister." Pete smiled slightly, he loved hearing that Claudia was still a baby especially from Joshua's mouth, "everything will be explained soon, I'm just going to give our genius a call so she can come see you ok?" he nodded, "can you grab me some Aspirin while you're at it my heads pounding."

"Sure thing, welcome back to the world it's good to have you back" he slapped his back slightly and walked off to speak to Vanessa before opening his Farnsworth to Call Claudia.

WH WH WH WH WH

Back at the Slifer dorms, Claudia was still asleep Alexis had laid down next to her and both teenagers was cuddled up in each other's arms, Steve had found it cute, while Chazz was reading through Claudia's projects. He found them rather interesting when he jumped slightly from the black box buzzing next to his arm.

Steve smiled walking up "Here if your going to be an agent this is how you answer it" he opened it up and pressed the black button to see Pete's face, "Pete what's up? Any news on Banner?"

But what he saw was a big smile on the man's face, "Not yet bro, but I have good news for our technician, she there?" Steve looked up to the bed and then back to the Farnsworth, "She's taking a nap, so I'll take the message and let her know"

But Steve noticed the man's smile growing bigger, "I think she'll want this news now, Joshua just woke up man! He's a little disorientated and doesn't remember anything but I think Claudia will want to see him" that's when Pete saw Chazz's face, "she gets the news when she wakes up on her own, tell her brother he'll have to wait a while" with that he slammed the Farnsworth shut.

Steve looked to the boy "What? Nightmares remember! This is the first decent sleep she's got in over a week." He nodded agreeing and looked back up to Claudia with a smile on his face, "Well wonder girl won't stay here for long after she hears this news."

WH WH WH WH WH

A few hours later, around 6pm at night Claudia stirred from her slumber sitting up she rubbed her eyes when a voice was heard, "Glad to see you've returned to us" she turned her head to the side to see Chazz sat there, looking down she saw Alexis was asleep and smiled. "She stayed next to me?" Chazz nodded closing a book on Ratticus, "yeah, we both stayed, Pete called a few hours ago with news about your brother."

That immediately caught Claudia's attention, she jumped out of the three tier bed and looked to Chazz, "what happened? Is he ok?" the boy nodded, "He's fine, in fact he woke up I wasn't disturbing you when you'd had no sleep Donovan, he's still down at the infirma-" but he couldn't finish his sentence, Claudia grabbed her Ducati keys, running out the door. He sighed looking back up to the bunk then ran after the girl just managing to jump onto the back of her bike before they raced off down to the academy.

What they didn't know was that a tall bulky man had been watching the dorms, so as soon as they left he began walking closer.

WH WH WH WH WH

Joshua was sat up on the side of the bed, grey sweat pants and black T-shirt with the Warehouse Agents, he shook his head slightly holding up a hand, "Wait… so your telling me that this Seto Kaiba want's Claudia to take over his establishment? That is ridiculas…. Last time I saw Uncle Kaiba was before our parents death, him and Dad had a large argument and Seto walked out."

Myka leaned forward in his chair, "Well she lost to a duel and now here studying everything there is to know about the game, before taking over the company…. None of us like him due to the way he's forcing her too. Fair enough Claudia made the bet but still…."

"JOSHUA!" Shouted a large female voice running through the door, the girl quickly tackled him to the bed hugging the life out of him. "Whoa! Slow down there….." he looked to the teenager that was holding his head, tears flowing out of his eye's, "Shut up you big loaf! I've been so worried about you!" they both just hugged each other again, Joshua not really understanding but he just held his baby sister.

Chazz walked up into the infirmary, seeing the siblings hug brought a small smile to his face, Steve noticed and gave him a thumbs up, which he just ignored.

After some time they both let go and Joshua had been brought up to speed on what's been going on, he learned that the male with blue hair in the bed next to him was Claudia's boyfriend, in which he wasn't pleased with, over protective brother mode as you call it, then the boy next to him was Jaden his sisters best friend and roommate.

Claudia had told him about everything up to the point of now, he had promised to talk to Seto Kaiba to get her out of taking over, but she just shook her head, "I'm not having you waste any more of your life with something that's concerning mine, this is my problem not yours." He couldn't argue with her, she wouldn't let him and to be honest, he was scared of what Claudia could do. He'd seen the inventions she's made and it made him feel sorry for the people she'd use them against.

That was until Claudia and Chazz both fell to the floor gripping their arms, "CLAUDIA! Sweetie what's wrong?" she removed her left hand, and they all saw a 4th tally mark burned into their arms, eye's widened that could only mean two things, Alexis or Banner had lost a shadow duel, but Claudia's eye's looked over to the Slifer dorms, tears formed up as she knew who it was.

"Alexis….. no….. ALEXIS!" but she couldn't rush off, Joshua had restrained her, Myka and Vanessa did through heading down to the slifer dorms to check on the blonde.

Which was soon brought into the infirmary 30 minutes later, sad looks on both womans faces, as Claudia crashed to the floor… the girl who helped keep her nightmares away was now soulless…..

Anger began to burn inside her heart, she gripped her chest biting her lip drawing blood. "Claudia?"

They all noticed the reddish tint inside her brown eyes, apart from Joshua they all knew what that meant, Claudia's rage was returning, and this time it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Them bastards…..are mine…"

WH WH WH WH WH WH

And that's it for this chapter, more duelling to come next chapter! Who's Claudia going to duel against? Will she let this anger go?

Will they get the lost souls back?

Curedream90 and ArticDragonSlayer! Over and out!


End file.
